Restableciendo el clan
by Llanca
Summary: Sasuke cree que ya es tiempo de restablecer el clan Uchiha, sin embargo no tiene idea de qué hacer, ya que no es muy comunicativo con las mujeres. ¿Qué hará al respecto? ¿Necesitará ayuda de alguien? Oh, sí... La ayuda tiene nombre y apellido; Ino Yamanaka. / Terminado!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

** Restableciendo el clan  
**

.

**P**rólogo

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

¿**Q**uién iba a imaginar que el extraordinario Sasuke Uchiha necesitaría un consejo _amoroso_? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se le pasaría algo así por la cabeza? Absolutamente a nadie, es por eso que ya se estaba retractando de lo que tenía planeado hacer, porque…

¿Naruto?

O sea, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Bendito Kami! Se trataba de N-a-r-u-t-o.

El orgullo casi se le estaba disolviendo, y probablemente sus antepasados estaban revolcándose en la tumba en ese mismo instante.

¡Qué embarazoso!

Suspirando por lo bajo, apoyó el mentón en la palma de la mano mientras escuchaba el monólogo de su rubio amigo.

Vaya, la boca de Naruto tenía vida propia. Claro, además ser el culpable central de la contaminación acústica.

Con expresión apagada, se preguntó una vez más si podría confiar en Naruto. Obviamente podía hacerlo, pero el orgullo. Maldito orgullo que le estaba jugando en contra.

Tal vez ya debería admitir que, verdaderamente, necesitaba ayuda. Y del Uzumaki, porque bueno, había un dicho que decía; más vale diablo conocido que por conocer.

—¡Y fue así, ttebayo!

—Hn… — fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y enseguida comenzó a comer el resto de ramen que le quedaba en el cuenco.

Sasuke frunció los labios, sabía que tenía que decirle a Naruto, pedirle un consejo y quizá ayuda, pero… ¡Cielos! Era vergonzoso. Sin embargo, si no lo hacía, quizá moriría solterón y sin descendencia.

¡Demonios! La sola idea le provocó que la piel se le erizara.

—Dobe — lo llamó casi tímidamente.

—¿Ah? — logró balbucear el Kitsune mientras terminaba de devorarse el ramen.

—Necesito hablar contigo — su voz era seria y vacilante. Por supuesto, aquello llamó la completa atención de Naruto.

—¿Qué es, teme?

—Necesito un consejo… — murmuró con un ligero rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó, escéptico. Porque, ¿Sasuke Uchiha pedirle un consejo a él? Wow…

—Sobre… —en el acto miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera escuchar. —… mujeres…

—¿Qué?

Al notar que Naruto nada le escuchó, repitió la respuesta, esta vez con un volumen más alto.

—Mujeres…

La expresión en el rostro del kitsune fue memorable.

—¡¿Qué? —. Exaltado chilló, llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban en el Ichiraku, incluido Teuchi.

—¡Cállate, dobe! —más de seguro y estaba más sonrojado que antes.

—¡¿Qué dijiste? — aún creyendo nada, miró fijamente a Sasuke en busca de una confirmación. —¿Un consejo sobre mujeres? —susurró sólo para él y el Uchiha.

—Sí — si la idea de Naruto era que se sintiera más avergonzado que nunca, lo había logrado con el mayor de los éxitos. —_Maldición._

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, el rubio se quedó en silencio unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternos.

—¿Por qué? — atinó a preguntar luego de que procesara toda la información.

—Porque… — en definitiva, la vergüenza tenía varios estados, cada vez más humillantes. —Quiero reconstituir mi clan.

—Oh, entiendo — enseguida una sonrisa zorruna apareció entre sus labios. —¿Y necesitas saber qué hacer para acercarte a una mujer y conquistarla? ¿Algo así, no?

—Más o menos — dejó escapar un suspiro suave. —¿Me ayudarás o no?

—Lo haré, pero, ¿por qué todo tan repentino?

—Porque ya tengo 23 años, la edad suficiente para procrear, además si quiero restablecer mi clan, quiero varios hijos. Ese es mi objetivo, así que tengo que empezar cuanto antes.

—Ok, ok, lo entiendo, teme, pero no todo es tan fácil, es decir, ¿sólo quieres una mujer para procrear?

—Básicamente.

Naruto amplió los ojos, acto seguido, frunció el ceño.

—¿No crees que eso es muy egoísta?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin comprender a donde quería llegar el kitsune.

—Las mujeres no son sólo para procrear, ¡ttebayo!

Eso lo sabía, obviamente, sólo que el mencionar la palabra amor le revolvía el estómago.

—Lo sé, dobe — habló entre dientes.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

Aspirando el oxígeno suficiente como para continuar y explicarle la situación a Naruto, dejó caer con cuidado el brazo en donde tenía apoyado el mentón.

—Acercarme a una mujer, saber como… no sé, ya sabes. Hablar con ella, conquistarla… —¡Caray! El sólo pronunciar la palabra –conquistarla- le daba escalofríos.

—¿Y me pides un consejo a mí? — en ese preciso segundo, las carcajadas salieron despedidas de la boca de Naruto.

—¿De qué te ríes, dobe? — no era grato que el ojiazul se estuviera chasqueando de él, en absoluto.

—Es que… ¿Por qué yo?

—Por si no lo sabías, dobe — marcó sutilmente el calificativo que tenía hacia el rubio —no muchos aman mi presencia en esta aldea. Además, tú eres el único en quien podía confiarle algo así…

Dejando las risas de lado, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, el ojiazul asintió al momento que limpiaba con el dedo índice, una lágrima que se le había escapado y que le recorría la mejilla.

—Está bien, está bien, ttebayo.

Reduciendo escasamente el espacio entre las cejas, observó al Uzumaki que parecía meditar la situación.

—No te puedo ayudar, teme.

Casi se le cayó la mandíbula al escucharlo, aunque –claramente- no lo demostró.

—¿Qué? — la pregunta fue más bien una queja.

—O sea, te puedo ayudar, pero no mucho. Yo nunca tuve buena suerte con las mujeres como tú, _Sasuke-kun_. — no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

Recordando los fatídicos días en que las fans girls se le tiraban encima, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Definitivamente, aquellos días eran más simples.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste con Hinata?

—Eh… —llevándose una mano hacia la nuca, Naruto río algo nervioso. —Pues, tuve ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? —con elegancia enarcó una ceja. —¿Qué ayuda, dobe? ¿De quién?

—He tenido la misma ayuda que han tenido varios de nuestra generación, por ejemplo, Sakura y Lee, Neji y Tenten, Hinata y yo… y varios más. Incluso Kakashi sensei con Shizune.

—Uhm… — estando curioso volvió a preguntar. —¿Quién?

—Ino, ella es quién ha juntado a todos… la mayoría. Ella es muy buena, de veras.

¿Así que Ino Yamanaka actuaba como celestina? Vaya sorpresa.

—¿Y por qué lo hace?

—Ah, ya sabes. Es Ino, le encanta que todos estén felices y adora ser Cupido.

—HN — estaba todo bastante claro, al parecer tendría que pedirle ayuda a… Ino. ¡Maldición! La ayuda cada vez se ponía peor.

—Ella puede ayudarte, estoy seguro.

Sasuke no estaba tan seguro, porque si mal recordaba, Ino era una de las fans que tenía cuando estaba en la academia.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero si es por Kiba, no te preocupes. A él no le molesta que ella se las dé de celestina.

—¿Inuzuka? —preguntó curioso. ¿Qué tenía que ver Inuzuka en todo eso?

—¿No lo sabes? —Naruto rió al ver la expresión de desconcierto del azabache. —¡Kiba es novio de Ino!

¿El chico perro novio de Ino Yamanaka?

—¿En serio? —aún estaba consternado. Y es que a decir verdad le era difícil de creer.

—Sí, llevan como 2 años juntos. Más que yo con Hinata, ¡ttebayo!

—Uhm…

—Ella podrá ayudarte. Yo sé que lo hará.

—No sé — no estaba muy convencido aún.

—Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella, teme.

Suspirando sin ganas, y advirtiéndose internamente de que quizá se trataba de la peor idea que jamás tuvo en su maldita existencia, asintió. Ya no podía retractarse, pediría la ayuda de Ino Yamanaka para restablecer su clan, después de todo, nunca fue bueno en la comunicación como para que él solo anduviera conquistando mujeres.

Además, Ino era mujer, lo ayudaría de buena manera. Al menos, eso esperaba.

.

* * *

.

—¡**A**chuuu!

—Salud, preciosa.

—Gracias, Kiba. — Sonrió de medio lado mientras le acariciaba la cola a Akamaru.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Pues, les debo una disculpa. Supuestamente iba a publicar este fic la semana pasada, mas por disconformidad no lo hice, que agregado a la flojera casi se hizo crónico. xD

Bueno, ojalá les guste o sino, los tomatazos y amenazas de muerte estaré esperando.

Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan  
**

.

**C**apítulo I

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**L**uchando en contra de su orgullo, y vaya que era potente, Sasuke suspiró desganado mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

Sabía que quizá se estaba metiendo en las patas de los caballos. Además que era obvio que lo que estaba por hacer era lo más vergonzoso que jamás había hecho.

Ni siquiera al explicarle su problema a Naruto, había sentido tanta vergüenza.

Dudando en ir o no a visitar a la rubia Yamanaka que estaba en la florería, se detuvo unas cuadras antes de dirigirse a dicho lugar.

Recordaba a la perfección que la platinada, en aquellos días de genin, estaba enamorada de él, por lo que la situación en sí era aún más incómoda, porque… pedirle ayuda a quien había estado en el amor con él, ameritaba aquel sentimiento de frustración y pavor que le estaban carcomiendo el ego.

Además, la kunoichi lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo. Eso lo sabía a la perfección, dado que luego de que regresara a Konoha, Ino había sido indiferente con él, y lo entendía, pues había traicionado a todo el país del Fuego.

No quedándole muchas opciones viables, no le quedó de otra más que ir a pedirle ayuda a Ino.

Sabía que quizá en un futuro próximo se arrepentiría, mas Ino era la única que se las daba de celestina, así que no había nada más que hacer. Tenía que ir donde ella sí o sí.

Retomando el camino a pasos lentos y temerosos, retrasó el encuentro. Sin embargo, cuando ya no le quedaba más camino para retrasar, respiró profundo para llenarse de valor.

Por supuesto, un Uchiha jamás necesitaba ayuda, ni mucho menos consejos amorosos, no obstante, él no era un experto, obviamente porque en su etapa de adolescencia, se la pasó en lo cegado de la venganza.

Esbozando una expresión plana en el rostro, avanzó el último paso que lo separaba de la entrada de la florería.

En actitud impecable, ingresó a dicho lugar, no sin antes examinar velozmente a la Yamanaka que estaba leyendo una revista de botánica.

—¡Bienvenido a la florería Yamanaka!

Casi se sorprendió al escuchar la efusividad en el tono de la ojiazul. Era como si tuviera un piloto automático que la obligaba a saludar cortésmente a los clientes recién llegados.

Reprimiéndose una sonrisa socarrona, neutralizó sus gestos en una máscara gélida mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

—Yamanaka — dijo casi en un balbuceo tímido.

Regañándose por su estupidez, se detuvo frente al mostrador que los separaba.

—Oh, Sasuke… — Ino arqueó una ceja. No era para menos, pues que él fuera a la florería era bastante extraño. —¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó con un tinte de desconfianza y poco amigos.

Carraspeando antes de contestar, él asintió en silencio.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Con la nuca sudándole como nunca antes, Sasuke aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de carraspear –una vez más- la garganta.

—Necesito…— ¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo? Si sólo tenía que decirle unas cuantas palabras y listo… ¿Verdad? No, no, no, no era tan fácil.

—¿Si? —amplió los ojos en busca de una respuesta pronta.

¿Por qué de repente Sasuke se veía tan vulnerable? Bueno, no es que le importara de todos modos. Le daba igual lo que pasara con el bastardo.

—Quiero que… — ¡Ah, maldita sea! —me ayudes con tu habilidad de Cupido — dijo casi en un susurro casi inaudible, mas Ino captó la intención de sus palabras y lo que quería decir.

—Oh… — en su boca se formó una perfecta "o" sorpresiva. —¿Es una broma, no? — aún impactada, decidió darle un toque de gracia para no hacer sentir tan incómodo al Uchiha, después de todo, sabía que él tenía el ego del tamaño de Konoha.

—No, Yamanaka — su respuesta fue firme.

—¿Entonces el intachable y estoico Sasuke Uchiha requiere de mis servicios como Cupido? — sin poder soportarlo más, rió. Era increíble, demasiado como para ser verdad.

Sasuke aunque lo intentó, no pudo controlar que el sonrojado se le fuera a las mejillas. ¡Maldición!

—Oh, por Kami, esto es tan gracioso — y continuó riéndose de él.

—No es gracioso, Yamanaka — ya harto de la burla constante que le estaba hiriendo el orgullo, alzó la voz. —¡Deja de reírte! —casi amenazó, apretando los puños con fuerza a ambos lado de su cuerpo.

Sorprendiéndose por el alza de volumen, Ino dejó las risas de lado y le dedicó una mirada sugestiva a Sasuke.

—Ok, Uchiha, si no escuché mal, tú eres quien me vino a pedir ayuda. Así que discúlpame por creer que vuestra majestuosidad necesita de consejos amorosos — fue sarcasmo puro. —Me es difícil de creer, es todo — agregó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación.

Él, indignado, quiso refutar algo en contra, mas se contuvo, después de todo, por la urgencia es que necesitaba medidas desesperadas para su problema.

—Ahora dime, Uchiha-Sama, ¿en qué os puedo ayudar? — aunque quiso, le fue imposible no burlarse de él.

—Me voy — sentenció dándose por vencido, volteándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. No podía aguantar más que se estuvieran burlando de él. Del mismo modo, capaz que terminara matándola.

—¡Espera, espera! — Ino salió tras del mostrador y corrió hacia el Uchiha que caminaba hacia la puerta. —¡No me burlaré! — exclamó agarrándolo del antebrazo.

La situación podía ser muy graciosa. El bastardo podía ser muy detestable, mas su vocación como celestina, la obligó a contribuir y ayudarlo… aunque fuera un traidor.

—Te ayudaré, lo haré, y no me burlaré más.

Sasuke se giró sobre su eje con rigidez. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, la examinó con semblante frío antes de asentir. Al final, no tenía más opciones.

—Bien, bien… — Ino soltó una risa nerviosa, la que se incrementó al notar que él le estaba observando la mano en donde lo tenía sujeto. —Lo siento — se disculpó casi sin genuinidad.

—HN —desvió la mirada hacia unas flores, ignorando a Ino que lo estaba mirando con temor.

—Este… entonces, Sasuke, estoy a tu disposición. Dime qué necesitas para poder ayudarte — habló con voz melodiosa, volteándose y caminando hacia tras del mostrador.

—… — en silencio, la siguió, retomando el lugar que antes había dejado.

—Anda, dime con confianza. — Le guiñó un ojo.

—Necesito conseguir una pareja y no sé cómo — murmuró sin ganas, mirando el entorno, evitando en todo momento los ojos azules de la florista.

—Entiendo… — puso el dedo índice sobre su mentón, a modo de pensamiento. — ¿Tienes a alguien en la mira?

—No.

—¿Hay alguien que te guste?

—No.

—¿Alguien que te atraiga aunque sea mínimo?

Sasuke pareció meditar la interrogante, pero terminó negando.

—¿Eres… gay?

Casi la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo y por qué mierda se le ocurría a la rubia atentar en contra de su masculinidad? ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de ella?

—_Estúpida_ — la insultó a sus adentros, colérico. —Soy lo suficientemente hombre, Yamanaka.

—Lo siento, lo siento — se inclinó levemente, avergonzada. —Es que debía preguntarlo, no sé qué gustos tienes.

Bueno, punto a favor de la Yamanaka. Aún así, él no tenía pinta de gay… ¿Verdad?

—HN.

—Ok, no más – Ino sonrió de medio lado, adorable. —Te ayudaré, pero debes darme algunos datos.

Él la miró escéptico.

—No es nada muy personal — se atrevió a decir luego de ver la expresión de espanto del Uchiha. —Sólo cosas como tus gustos, lo que prefieres hacer, tus hobbies, lo que te atrae de alguna mujer… esas cosas no más.

—Entiendo.

—Mira, Sasuke. Yo haré todo lo posible, pero debes serme sincero. Porque de esa manera podemos trabajar mejor y yo te podría ayudar mucho más. ¿Está bien?

—No hay problema — musitó por lo bajo, haciendo una nota mental de que debía tratar de ser sincero…

—Y también debes confiar en mí, porque esto podría demorar mucho tiempo, dependerá de ti y de cuán dispuesto estés a que te ayude.

—Lo sé.

—Ya. Haremos lo siguiente, comenzaremos con una lista de tus virtudes y defectos. Trabajaremos con eso primero. ¿Te parece bien? — preguntó sólo para asegurarse.

—Sí.

—¡Bien! Entonces, manos a la obra. — Sonriendo ampliamente, levantó un puño.

Justo cuando Sasuke iba a preguntarle a Ino si debía ser en ese preciso momento, una persona que acababa de entrar a ese lugar, los interrumpió.

—Hola, preciosa.

Mirando de soslayo, Sasuke se percató que quien acababa de ingresar, era Kiba Inuzuka, el novio de Ino según Naruto.

—Hola, Kiba. — Ino salió de tras del mostrador y se lanzó a los brazos del chico perro. —¡Hola, Akamaru! — saludó al perro que, fielmente, se había detenido al lado de su amo.

—¡Wolf!

Sintiendo como que sobraba, el Uchiha permaneció en silencio sin moverse no un centímetro de donde estaba.

—Oh, lo había olvidado — la rubia miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes. Ni se había acordado de que iría a comer con su novio.

—Así parece — masculló el Inuzuka, notando que alguien más estaba ahí, nada más ni nada menos que el Uchiha. No es que le tuviera celos, sino que aún recordaba que cuando eran niños, Ino pasaba lanzándose a los brazos del prodigio, era perturbador. —Uchiha.

—Inuzuka.

Ino, separándose de los brazos de Kiba, sintió la presión del ambiente, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería interrumpir la tensión.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos — dijo sacándose el delantal que llevaba, dejándolo sobre el mostrador.

Conociendo las intenciones de la rubia, el azabache se volteó en el preciso momento que la kunoichi se acercaba a él.

—Sasuke, ¿podrías venir más tarde? Digo, para que hablemos sobre eso.

Él asintió enseguida.

—Ok, entonces nos veremos más tarde.

Kiba, restándole importancia a lo que se referían entre líneas, de igual manera se sintió impotente. Aunque ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Ino por qué quería que el Uchiha fuera más tarde a la florería.

No quería parecer un novio sobreprotector y celoso.

—HN… — Sasuke desinteresadamente salió de aquel lugar, dejando solos a la parejita de tórtolos.

—Así que… ¿Por qué se verán más tarde? — apenas tuvo la oportunidad, preguntó la interrogante que lo traía curioso.

—Ay, no es nada, sólo lo ayudaré con unos cuantos consejos — respondió como si nada, tomándole la mano al moreno y guiándolo hacia la puerta.

—¿Consejos de qué? — antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar, recordó que su novia era una verdadera Cupido. —No me digas que…

—Sí, así es.

—Jajaja — sin controlar la risa, se detuvo frente a la puerta que Ino intentaba abrir. — ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —sabía de qué se reía el Inuzuka, mas decidió consultar de todas formas.

—Nada, es que ya sabes… es un Uchiha.

—Lo sé, yo también me reí.

—Yo sé que sí — en un movimiento inesperado, agarró a Ino por la cintura y la acercó hacia su pecho. —Ahora bésame — murmuró conectando sus labios a los de ella que sin replicar, correspondió gustosa.

Casi devorándose el uno al otro, se quedaron sin aliento.

—Preciosa… — le mordió el labio inferior, recibiendo un gemido de respuesta. —Increíblemente hermosa…

—Tonto — lo regañó Ino, separándose de él y sonriéndole coqueta. —Ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

—Yo también, no te imaginas cuanto — con un mensaje ambiguo, abrazó a Ino, comenzando a besarle el cuello con lentitud.

—¡Pervertido! — chilló carcajeándose. —Ahora suéltame.

—No lo haré, te dije que tengo hambre — le susurró al oído, mordiéndole –ahora- el lóbulo de la oreja. Continuando con las caricias, una mano descendió involuntariamente por el muslo de ella, comenzando a subir pausado por debajo de la falda.

—¡Ah, Kiba! Te he dicho mil veces que aún no es tiempo — ya harta de las dobles intenciones de su novio, lo empujó con fuerza. ¿En verdad tanto trabajo le costaba tener las manos fuera de ella sin una doble intención?

—Ya, ya, está bien, no tienes que ser tan grave. —Gruñó, hartándose del impedimento de Ino. ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo? ¡Maldición! Ya no aguantaba más estar tanto tiempo sin estar con ella…

—Ya sabes lo que pienso — frunció el entrecejo, irritada.

—No exageres.

—¡No estoy exagerando! — chilló abriendo la puerta y saliendo tras de ésta, enojada.

Si bien es cierto, llevaba mucho tiempo con Kiba, no por eso debía apresurar un paso tan importante como es el de consumar lo que sentían. Además quería estar segura antes de entregar su virginidad, después de todo, no se la había ganado en una rifa o algo así.

—Ino… — siguiéndole los pasos, logró llegar a la par de la rubia. —Ino — la llamó una segunda vez. Mas, nuevamente, ella lo ignoró con éxito.

—… — ofuscada, caminó a grandes zancadas. ¡Ya no tenía hambre!

—¿Estás enojada? — casi corriendo al lado de ella, la miró algo apenado, quizá su comportamiento fue algo excesivo. No obstante, no era su culpa que Ino tuviera un hermoso cuerpo.

—¡No! — exclamó no dignándose siquiera mirarlo.

—Estás enojada.

Deteniendo el paso, se volteó a mirarlo.

—No estoy enojada, ¿quedó claro?

—Lo estás.

—¡Qué no!

—¡Qué sí!

—¡Ahh! Déjame en paz. —Más que colérica, caminó con rapidez y dobló en una esquina. Ya no quería estar más ese día con Kiba, pues le había colmado la paciencia.

—¡Espera!

Haciendo como que no lo oyó, continuó caminando, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan dramática, Ino? — alcanzándola y agarrándola de la muñeca, logró que ella se volteara y le hiciera frente. —Estás haciendo un show frente a toda la aldea.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Quieres callarte?

—No.

—¡Ah, estás loca! — gruñó tomándola con más fuerza, luego con un ágil movimiento, la condujo hacia un callejón.

—¡Suéltame!

—Sólo si te callas — él también tenía un límite de paciencia, y estaba al borde de colapsar.

Casi resignada, no refutó nada en contra de él, sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que una buena cantidad de palabrotas impropias salieran en susurros bajos desde sus labios.

—¿Por qué tan dramática?

—¿Quieres saber por qué? — casi fulminándolo con la mirada, frunció aún más el entrecejo. —Porque te comportas como un idiota calentón que no hace nada más que pensar en sexo.

—Ah, claro, discúlpame por querer hacerlo con mi novia, Yamanaka.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso sólo piensas en eso?

—¡No! —gritó, obviando los ladridos de Akamaru.

—¿Entonces qué? Porque eso es lo que acabas de decir, Inuzuka — al igual que él, lo llamó despectivamente por el apellido.

—Eres exasperante —escupió clavando sus ojos sobre lo de ella.

—Tú también lo eres.

—Ya cállate de una buena vez.

—¡Deja de ordenarme! No eres mi padre, joder.

—¡Ahhh! — no soportándolo más, la besó con fuerza.

Hubo un forcejeo de parte de ella, mas prontamente, la resistencia fue perdiendo su intensidad.

—Eres tan, maldita sea, escandalosa… — susurró en los labios de Ino mientras le soltaba los brazos. —Hermosa, chillona, atractiva… me estás volviendo loco.

Cayendo rendida frente a los calificativos de usó su novio, no pudo resistirse, por lo que sin querer –casi- agarró la solapa de la chaqueta de éste para profundizar el contacto.

Ok, Kiba la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como un necesitado, sin embargo, no podía negar lo bien que se portaba con ella. Y lo bien que la trataba la mayorías de las veces cuando no intentaba seducirla para obtener algo más.

Sólo por eso dejaba pasar el incidente, nada más.

—Eres un idiota… — murmuró ladeando la cabeza, sin dejar de besarlo.

—No te hagas, que tú también lo eres.

Riéndose, asintió en silencio. Sí, ella a veces también se comportaba como una idiota melodramática, mas era con justa razón.

—Ahora vamos a comer, ¿sí?

Mirándolo a los ojos antes de responder, asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Ok, vamos…

Y como si nada, la pareja más arrebatada y efusiva de Konoha, salió del callejón para dirigirse al Barbacoa Q.

.

* * *

.

**D**esde la distancia, Sasuke frunció los labios.

Al parecer, todo el drama y discusión que se llevó Ino, había sido por culpa de él, pues era obvio que el Inuzuka estaba celoso. O algo así… Aunque no lo sabía con certeza.

Quizá más tarde, cuando viera a Ino nuevamente, le preguntaría si tenía algo que ver con eso. Después de todo, no quería ser el causante de peleas innecesarias por su culpa. Sobre todo porque era consciente de que cuando eran niños, todos sabían que la rubia estaba enamorada de él, incluido Kiba Inuzuka.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Jajaja. Debo reconocer que la última parte, en donde sale Sasuke, la hice única y exclusivamente para chasquearme de él. xD Ya, recobrando la compostura... ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Uy, la verdad es que no creí que tuviera mucha aceptación a decir verdad. Ya que el Sasu/Ino no es tan popular que digamos. Anyway, espero les guste este chap. Ya de a poco comenzaremos con el Sasu/Ino con todas las de la ley.

Gracias especiales a:** Vainilla-Pervinca, Mitsuki, Umeko-chan, Neith Akemi, pilar, nico haruka, Leia, RoLl, artemisav, Harada-sama**. ¡Gracias por todo!

Este, acerca de Sasuke... Bueno, está así algo inocentón, simple y llanamente, porque creo y de hecho lo escribí, él hasta ahora que yo sepa, no ha tenido mucha experiencia con mujeres. Y muy Uchiha será, pero no es un área que creo se desenvuelva como un semental. xD

Ya, ojalá les guste el chap. Ahorita debo seguir actualizando. ^^

¡Besos y adiós!

Pd: Amenazas de muerte, críticas, sugerencias y más, sólo dejen un review que será recibido con los brazos abiertos.


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo II

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**C**on mucha animosidad, Ino trazó una línea vertical en medio de la hoja de un cuaderno. Tatareando una canción, ladeó a cabeza al momento que escribía en el borde superior izquierdo del papel el nombre de quien fue el hombre que una vez le quitó el aliento; Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora ya canturreando a viva voz, escribió virtudes y defectos en cada una de las columnas que creó al trazar una línea vertical. Por supuesto, la razón de hacer tal trabajo, era para poder tener una mejor percepción de lo que era el Uchiha y lo que buscaba. Asimismo, lo que se podía potenciar y sacar provecho.

—We can make love not war… — subrayó la palabra defectos, haciendo gran énfasis a lo que debía mejorar de Sasuke, sin dejar de cantar. —I'm so in love with you…

Sonriendo al ver la lista que acababa de enumerar del uno al veinte, decidió agregar un par de números más en _defectos_. Suponía que serían muchos…

—¡Listo! — chilló cuando terminó, mas achicó un ojo cuando notó que algo faltaba. —¡Ajá! — alegre, dibujó un corazón al final del papel, en el extremo inferior de éste. También agregó una flor. —_Ahora sí._

Claramente no lo hacía sólo por decoración, sino que también por cábala.

Ampliando aún más la sonrisa, alzó la vista cuando el sonido de la campanilla que estaba en la puerta, le advirtió de que ingresaba un cliente.

—Bienvenido a la florería… —disminuyó el volumen para pronto agregar. —Hola, Sasuke.

—Hn… — como siempre, para nada comunicativo, se acercó a la rubia platinada. —Ino — dijo sólo porque ella le estaba haciendo un favor, de lo contrario, no le interesaría saludarla.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Hn — se encogió de hombros, como si nada.

—Sí, qué bueno. Yo también estoy muy bien, gracias.

Sasuke suspiró antes de hacer contacto visual con Ino.

—Hn… no me diste tiempo de preguntarte.

No creyéndole absolutamente nada, Ino frunció los labios al momento que le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Seguro — no importándole el actuar desinteresado del bastardo, desvió la mirada para clavarla en la hoja de papel en la cual antes trabajaba. —Así que… ¿Empezamos ya?

—Sí.

—Bueno, bueno — una sonrisa malévola apareció de entre los labios de Ino. —Te haré una serie de preguntas que espero respondas con sinceridad, de lo contrario, no te podré ayudar.

—Lo haré — su tono de voz fue frío, como siempre.

—¡Uff! — resoplando el flequillo dorado que caía por su ojo derecho, decidió que lo mejor era comenzar cuanto antes, pues así más rápido se desharía del traidor.

—¿Pasa algo? — Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

Por lo general el actuar de Ino era bastante extraño, mas en ese momento era como si le fastidiara estar ahí con él. De igual modo no la culpaba, había tenido una mala tarde, por lo que no había llegado a ese lugar con la mejor disposición del mundo.

—Nada, Uchiha — cogió un lápiz de color púrpura. Mejor era comenzar ya. —¿Cuáles crees que son tus mejores virtudes?

Pudo notar que la expresión del azabache pasó de autosuficiencia a desconcertación. No tenía no que leerle la mente como para saber que Sasuke no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus virtudes, posiblemente porque jamás se las planteó.

—… — sin saber qué contestar, bajó la mirada para tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

En definitiva, había creído que todo sería más sencillo, pero estaba equivocado. No obstante, si quería lograr su objetivo, tenía que hacerlo aunque se sintiera incómodo al respecto.

¿Qué virtudes tenía?

Si era honesto consigo mismo, no sabía.

—¿Sasuke? — no lo llamó a modo de que respondiera enseguida, sino que lo hizo para saliera de aquel trance reflexivo.

Que de reflexivo no tenía mucho, pues con el ceño fruncido y expresión nula entre sus facciones, no parecía meditarlo mucho. De hecho parecía contradicho.

—Sasuke… — suavizó la voz, y para que la tomara en cuenta, extendió una mano para rozarle el brazo. —Hey.

—¿Hn? — sacudiendo la cabeza para librarla de aquellos pensamientos redundantes, fijó las pupilas en Ino que lo miraba casi con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí — se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces…

No podía decirle que no sabía cuáles eran sus virtudes, mas tampoco podía decirle un montón de adjetivos que no tendrían sentidos, dado que no eran más que mentiras. Aquello sería mentirle a ella y a sí mismo.

—No lo sé — optó por lo mejor; la verdad.

Muy Uchiha podría ser, pero debía reconocer que por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué responder.

—Oh… — no sabía qué decir, no obstante debía seguir adelante. —Pero… — le dedicó una sonrisa para que no se sintiera tan tenso.

Ok, lo odiaba la mayoría de las veces, pero era Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que una vez amó. Asimismo, no podía aunque quisiera, ser tan cruel. Ni mucho menos comenzar a burlarse de él, después de todo, él fue un niño trastornado, un adolescente vengativo y se había convertido en un hombre nuevo sin saber qué hacer para encajar entre los demás.

Porque… él siempre estuvo solo. E Ino era consciente de eso, aún después del apoyo de Naruto y Sakura, él estuvo solo.

—Yo te ayudaré — no supo por qué dijo eso, aunque no le importaba.

Casi avergonzado, Sasuke asintió en silencio.

Ino podía ser una mujer chillona y estúpida, sin embargo cuando tenía que ser centrada lo era. Agradecía la madurez de ella en aquellos momentos. Aunque bueno… recién lo notaba.

No tenía idea de lo mucho que había cambiado la Yamanaka.

—Este… — se humedeció los labios antes de hablar. —Logras tus objetivos, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí…

—Entonces podríamos decir que eres un hombre dedicado, que lucha por lo que quiere, por sus objetivos y metas.

—Hn… — ahora que Ino lo decía de esa forma que sonaba lindo, sí, tenía razón.

—Por tanto, una de tus virtudes es ser dedicado. — De inmediato anotó aquella palabra en la hoja. —Y también esforzado.

Y así continuó, anotando a través de las vivencias que conocía del Uchiha, algunas inferencias que le servían. Por supuesto que cada vez que él no estaba de acuerdo con algún calificativo, ella comprendía y buscaban otro que encajara con la personalidad de él.

Fue así como la lista de virtudes creció hasta 13.

—Ok, terminamos con eso — se llevó un extremo del lápiz a la boca y lo mordió. —Ahora vienen los defectos.

Los defectos eran peores que las virtudes, ya que según él, no tenía muchos defectos. Y los que podrían ser, eran de acuerdo a acciones justificadas, así que… defectos propiamente tal no los había considerado jamás.

—Como las personas no saben sus defectos a menos que se los digan, deterioros de la mente humana, seré yo quien te dé una valoración sobre eso. Claro que si no te gusta, debes justificar que en verdad no sea así, Sasuke.

No teniendo ninguna opción viable, no le quedó de otra más que afirmar lo dicho por ella. —Como quieras.

—Bien — dejó de morder el lápiz y se dispuso a escribir. —Eres poco comunicativo.

Tuvo que asentir, ella tenía razón.

—Arrogante — lo miró antes de escribir sólo para notar la expresión que tenía el azabache en rostro.

Kami, era memorable.

Soltando una risilla por lo bajo, escribió arrogante. Él no se opuso, menos mal.

—Estoico.

—No le veo lo malo — ¿qué de malo tenía ser estoico? ¿Era interesante, no?

—Es como si nada fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Sasuke. —Contraatacó Ino al instante con un muy buen argumento.

Suspirando, Sasuke le concedió la razón. ¿Desde cuando que ella lo conocía tanto? No es que él fuera una persona que expresara mucho, así que, ¿por qué ella era capaz de ver más allá que él mismo?

Posiblemente se quedaría con la duda por siempre.

—Frío.

—Hn…

—Gruñón — rió por lo bajo.

—Hn.

—¿Ves que lo eres? — le sonrió triunfal.

Indiferente, apoyó un codo sobre el mostrado. Así como iba, escuchando tantos adjetivos no muy buenos en su contra, terminaría con el ego por el piso.

Los siguientes minutos se los pasó escuchando todos los calificativos que Ino en contra de él. Y para su mala fortuna, todos eran ciertos.

—21 defectos — finalizó la rubia, exhalando con suavidad.

Sabía que eran varios, por todo lo que habló ella, mas no sabía que eran tantos, por no decir demasiados. ¿Cuándo aumentaron tanto las cifras?

—Son más defectos que virtudes, pero tus defectos pueden convertirse en buenos atributos si es que lo quisieras así.

Si ella lo decía…

—Supongo.

—Será así — lo alentó antes de dar vuelta la página y comenzar a anotar unos garabatos para continuar con su trabajo como celestina.

Sin embargo, su labor se vio interrumpida por una muchacha joven que ella bien conocía.

Hinata Hyuuga acababa de entrar a la florería.

—Hola, Hinata — le sonrió amplio, tal cual como siempre.

—H-Hola Ino-san — tímidamente se volvió hacia el heredero del clan Uchiha. —S-Sasuke-san… — la voz casi se le había ido.

—Hn.

—¿Cómo estás?

Enseguida la novia del Uzumaki estableció contacto con la rubia, acercándose a ella hasta quedar al lado del Uchiha.

—Bien, Ino-san.

—Ino — alzó un poco la voz. —Te he dicho que me digas Ino, Hinata. Somos amigas.

Sonrojándose como era habitual, asintió en silencio.

—L-Lo siento Ino-san — al notar el error, se corrigió de inmediato. —Es decir, Ino…

—Así me gusta. — Sonriendo triunfal, e ignorando al azabache que miraba a cualquier parte, continuó hablando con la Hyuuga.

—I-Ino… — se sacó de entre el bolsillo de la chaqueta, un pequeño paquete de color rosado. —Esto te lo mandó Kiba… — una vez más se sonrojó.

—¿En serio? — chilló arrebatándole lo que le extendía la futura señora Uzumaki. —¿Qué es? — sin esperar una réplica, abrió el envoltorio.

A Sasuke se le hacían incómodas aquellas inesperadas interrupciones, mas lo entendía, sobre todo porque Ino estaba dentro de sus horas de trabajo. Era entendible desde cualquier punto de vista, incluso desde el de él.

Mirando de reojo a la rubia, contempló una pequeña caja que intentaba abrir ésta.

No sabía que el Inuzuka fuera tan atento con Ino. A menos que todo fuera a modo de disculpas por algo. ¿Tendría que ver con el episodio de mediodía?

…

—¡Kia! ¡Qué mono! — exclamó Ino con brillos en los ojos mientras tomaba un pequeño collar que tenía forma de hueso. —¡Ayyyyy, tendré un cachorro!

Alborotada, dio unos cuantos brincos infantiles.

Kiba le había prometido una mascota, un cachorro que estaba pronto a nacer y que, al parecer, ya había nacido.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó por qué a Ino le hacía tan feliz tener un cachorro. Aunque con el novio que tenía, era obvio que le gustaban los perros.

—Hace tanto que quería un cachorrito… —musitó soñadora.

Kami, estaba más que contenta. ¡Había esperado tanto tiempo!

—I-Ino se te cayó esto… — Hinata le extendió un pequeño papel que cayó de la caja que Ino había sacudido para sacar el collar.

—¿Ah? — recibió el papel. —Qué será — lo desdobló y leyó las letras impregnadas en él.

Se limitó sólo a sonreír genuinamente.

—Gracias, Hinata.

La ojiperla asintió en silencio.

—N-No hay de qué Ino… N-Nos vemos más tarde.

—Está bien, Hinata. ¡Gracias otra vez! —.Exclamó antes de que la ojiperla saliera de la tienda. —Qué bonito, un perrito… —dijo en voz baja, aún feliz por el regalo.

—Umph

—¡Oh, sí, verdad! —rió, recordando que estaba con Sasuke. —Bien, prosigamos…

—Yamanaka.

—¿Ah? —lo miró.

No sabía cómo formular la pregunta, pero tenía que hacerlo sí o sí.

—¿Tuviste algún problema con Inuzuka por lo que pasó al mediodía? — y bien completa le salió la interrogante.

Enarcó una ceja sorprendida. ¿Había notado Sasuke los celos de Kiba?

—Eh… — negó en silencio, aunque se notaba que él no le creía nada. —Ningún problema.

—Mientes.

—Sí, tienes razón, miento. — Reconoció, hablando rapidísimo. —Él está un poco celoso porque sabe que antes tú… — no pudo evitar sonrojarse. —porque antes me gustabas, por eso. Pero por supuesto que eso es ridículo porque yo no me fijaría en alguien como tú, obviamente. Sin ofender, claro está. —Y una vez más, habló a la velocidad de la luz, todo culpa del nerviosismo.

Ofendido por las palabras de la rubia, un poquito, frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que era un idiota? O más bien que… ¿Que ella jamás se fijaría en él?

¡Caray! Ni que fuera un mal prospecto o algo parecido. ¡Un Uchiha era un buen partido, siempre!

—Hn — no le quedó de otra más que gruñir. No tenía sentido discutir con Ino, después de todo no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a él en una discusión.

—Lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa manera — al notar que había metido la pata, se arrepintió de que su bocota tuviera vida propia. —Fue imprudente de mi parte.

—Da lo mismo — ceñudo, miró hacia otro lado con desdén.

—Ok… seguiremos entonces — con el ambiente tenso, respiró profundo para relajarse. —Ahora haré una lista de lo que buscas en una mujer. ¿Está bien?

La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te gustan? Me refiero a físicamente hablando. — Con los sentidos atentos, esperó una respuesta.

Difícil pregunta para él, porque... ¿Qué tipo de mujeres le gustaban físicamente? Pues… mujeres solamente, no es que tuviera algún prototipo específico o algo.

—No busco algo en especial, Yamanaka. El físico no es algo que me importe.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero si te llevo a una cita a un espécimen no identificado, probablemente me regañarás. Y claro, yo refutaré con las palabras que acabas de decir.

Kami, esa mujer tenía razón en todo. ¿Por qué siempre las mujeres le buscaban las 5 patas al gato?

—… — suspiró. ¿Qué mujeres le gustaban?

—Veamos, te haré preguntas mejor para que vayamos más rápidos. —Ino respiró profundo antes de comenzar. —¿Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas...? ¿Pelirrosadas...? —. Casi gruñó con lo útlimo, sin darse cuenta.

Uhm… A Sasuke cualquier fuera la coloración de cabello, le daba igual. ¿Qué importaba eso de todos modos?

—Todas son de mi agrado.

—Amplio espectro, eh — anotó _todas_ en la hoja. —¿Cabello largo o corto?

Preguntó sin pensarlo, por lo que pronto cayó en cuenta del trasfondo de aquella interrogante.

A Sasuke, cuando era un genin, le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo, al menos así decían los rumores. Y ella se había dejado crecer el cabello para él…

Qué tonta había sido.

En fin, eran estupideces de niños, no es que le importara Sasuke en la actualidad.

—Largo — respondió sin expresión.

Ino quiso reprimirse la sorpresa a la verificación de lo que ya sabía, pero no pudo. El ampliar de ambos ojos la delató.

¿Niñas de cabello largo?

¿Los rumores eran ciertos?

Con disimulo, miró de soslayo la larga cabellera que caía por sobre su hombro.

Kami…

Sacudiendo la cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos sugerentes e indebidos, se hizo la ignorante.

—Cabello largo… — susurró mientras lo anotaba en la hoja.

—Sí… — afirmó las palabras de ella en el preciso segundo en que ambas pupilas hicieron contacto.

No había duda, le gustaban las chicas de larga cabellera.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

* * *

Oh, wow... primer momento Sasu/Ino del fic. Ya vendrán más, no desesperen Jajaja.

Ojalá les guste, nenas. Lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, como siempre en todo caso. Disfrútenlo, y si algo les parece mal, no duden en decírmelo.

**Umeko-chan, artemisav, RoLl, Kasumi, mitsuki, dinorawrr-, pilar, Neith Akemi, of wonderlands and alices, L4DY 1N TH3 D4Rk, Leia**. Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias por 1000.

Nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho y paz. ¡Besos!


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**L**as primeras citas nunca fueron fáciles, en la historia de la humanidad, las citas eran instancias exclusivas para el cortejo, que iba más allá del coqueteo sincero, pues involucraba conocer a una persona por sobre las apariencias. Por tanto, las primeras citas involucraban muchos factores en incógnitas que no estaban dispuestas a ser fáciles y descifrables, y probablemente jamás lo iban a ser. Era la gracia de éstas después de todo, ¿no?

Además, las citas abarcaban los nervios, la ansiedad, interrogantes en todos los aspectos, de tal modo, que todas las inseguridades salían a flote, por lo que para tener éxito, se debía tener el mayor control posible y luego, cuando la naturalidad fluyera, se dejara escapar para dar chances al corazón de juzgar.

Así que… ¿Quién no estaría nervioso?

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, no era la excepción a la regla, obviamente.

Estaba más nervioso de lo que jamás lo estuvo en toda su mísera vida. Aunque ese nerviosismo era diferente, era como ansiedad mezclada con vergüenza. En decisiva, nada muy bueno podía salir de esa mezcla hasta ese momento desconocida para él.

Respirando profundo, agudizó la visual cuando notó a la rubia Yamanaka acercarse a él. ¿Qué estaba ella haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso lo iba a espiar?

Demonios, ahora estaba mucho más intranquilo que antes. Con disimulo, se acomodó en la silla, quedando con la espalda perfectamente erguida en el respaldar de ésta.

Cuando la florista se detuvo frente a él, le sonrió de medio lado antes de saludarlo.

—Hola, Sasuke. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Estás ansioso?

No queriendo responder a esas interrogantes, con simplicidad se encogió de hombros, aparentando a través de aquella máscara gélida, emociones indiferentes y apáticas.

Por supuesto, Ino no le creyó nada, pudo notarlo en la sonrisa audaz que le dedicó.

Esa mujer, al parecer, tenía un sexto sentido muy desarrollado.

—Estás nervioso.

Y aquello no fue una pregunta, sino que una afirmación. Estaba en lo cierto, Ino sí tenía un sexto sentido desarrollado. No había nada que refutar en contra, al menos, no respecto a sus dotes como celestina.

—Ok, Misao llegará pronto, pero como buena pareja, siempre debes llegar temprano, ya sabes, no hay que hacer esperar a las mujeres. Ahora yo me iré, sólo venía a desearte suerte no más. Nos vemos, Uchiha.

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, ella ya se había ido. De hecho fue tan rápido todo lo que habló la rubia, que había entendido sólo la mitad de lo que había dicho.

¿Acaso su cita se llamaba Misao?

No prestándole mucha atención, dirigió su mirada ónix hacia las personas que pasaban por fuera del Barbacoa Q.

Exactamente, aquél era el lugar en donde Ino había concertado la cita a ciegas. Y sí, a ciegas.

Ino lo había decidido así hace una semana, porque si mal no había escuchado sus justificaciones, ella le había dicho que lo mejor era hacerlo de esa manera, debido a que él tenía una enormidad de fan girls que estaban dispuesta a matar por una cita a su lado, por tanto, para ahorrarse los ajetreos y posibles dificultades de que alguien lo supiera con anticipación y, por ende, arruinara el encuentro, lo había hecho a ciegas.

Asimismo él creía que poco menos Ino lo había concretado de ese modo para herirle aún más el ego.

Maldición… ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se metió en tal lío?

Tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera fue capaz de notar cuando una muchacha de cabellos castaños se sentó frente a él.

—¡No puedo creer que Sasuke Uchiha es mi cita, kyaaa!

Saliendo de su ensoñación, entrecerró los ojos, volviendo la mirada en dirección a la muchacha que estaba observándolo embobada.

—_Oh, mierda…_

No había nada más qué pensar como primera impresión, estaba más de seguro que esa cita, su primera maldita cita, sería arruinada por una chica que… que casi babeaba por él.

—Debo ser la mujer más envidiada de la aldea. Cuando les cuente a mis amigas, se querrán morir, morir de la impresión. ¡Qué emoción!

Haciendo caso omiso a los chillidos, hizo el esfuerzo de no plasmar en su cara ningún tipo de gesto de desagrado. Aunque aquello era realmente difícil de contener.

La compañía no era la mejor, lo sabía.

Ino no había acertado. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Suspirando, se armó de valor, tenía que hacerlo durante las próximas dos horas como máximo antes de desaparecer.

Paciencia, ésa era la palabra mágica.

—¡Ay, pero qué tonta, no me he presentado! — la muchacha casi brincó de la butaca. —¡Mi nombre es Misao, mucho gusto, Sasuke-kun!

No alcanzó ni a corresponder el saludo –que lo hacía por cortesía más que nada- cuando ella le tomó la mano y se la agitó.

—¡Eres tan mono!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuchó un suspiro de parte de Misao, seguido de un gritito agudo que terminó con un quejido que pronto concluyó en un silencio sepulcral.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido? Ni el mismo se lo podía explicar.

Misao estaba desmayada en la mesa, aún sujetándolo de la mano.

—Oh, Kami… - balbuceó, no sabiendo qué hacer.

¿Dónde estaba Ino cuando más la necesitaba? ¿Qué debía hacer al respecto? Ino no lo había instruido en ese tipo de eventualidades… ¿Qué se supone tenía que hacer? ¿Socorrerla? ¿Dar por terminada la cita?

¡Ah! No sabía qué hacer.

.

* * *

.

**I**no que estaba observando todo desde la parte trasera el Barbacoa Q, lugar en donde, luego de escabullirse lejos de la visual del Uchiha, había logrado ingresar para espiar a su objetivo.

Por supuesto, nada salió como lo había imaginado.

¡Maldita sea! Debió considerar que Misao era una fan enamorada de Sasuke. ¿Cómo es que se le fue tal detallito de la mente?

Ahora estaba todo arruinado.

¡Diablos!

Suspirando con pesar, no le quedó de otra más que salir de la clandestinidad e ir en ayuda del azabache.

Se sentía culpable de haber hecho una mala elección.

—_Me la deberás, Uchiha._

Avanzando desde la parte trasera hacia donde estaba Sasuke tratando de despertar a aquella muchacha, apresuró el paso.

Una vez que llegó a dicho lugar, se carraspeó la garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

En ese momento, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fulminante en vez de una mirada de alivio o agradecimiento.

Bueno, era lo lógico, ¿cierto?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula. ¡Hombre! Estaba más que segura de que a partir de ese momento, estaría en la lista negra de las personas que le desagradaban al genio, si es que ya no estaba en esa lista, obvio.

Dejando escapar una carcajada nerviosa, acortó la distancia para detenerse a un lado de él.

—Lo siento… — dijo con delicadeza, mirando a la muchacha desmayada.

— HN

— Comunicación, Uchiha. Eso es lo que debemos fortalecer — no consiguió reprimir decirle una ironía mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

— Lo que sea.

— Lo que sea — imitó la voz de él, acto seguido, desenlazó la mano de Misao de la de éste para que lo dejara en libertad, ignorando por completo el gruñido que dejó escapar Sasuke.

Como buena médico ninja, comprobó ciertos signos vitales de la muchacha castaña, entre ellos la frecuencia respiratoria y el pulso.

— Hiperventiló — dijo como si nada, acomodándola en el asiento para poder sentarse a un lado ésta.

—¿Qué haremos? —con espanto, miró a la castaña unos segundos antes de clavar las pupilas en Ino.

—Esperar a que despierte, fácil.

Claramente la respuesta no le gustó a Sasuke.

—¿No sería conveniente llevarla al hospital?

— Podría ser… — respirando largo y tendido, le echó un vistazo a Misao. — Pero se recuperará, en el hospital tienen cosas más importantes que atender, Uchiha.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba la situación. ¡En absoluto!

—A todo esto… — cuando la culpabilidad embargó a Ino, decidió que lo mejor era disculparse con él.

Como celestina había fracasado. ¡Jamás se le había pasado algún detalle así! Siempre hacía las cosas bien… No obstante, no tenía la culpa de que casi todas las aldeanas de Konoha babearan por el Uchiha, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, debí tomar en cuenta que ella era una fan tuya.

—HN — ya le daba lo mismo, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ¿no?

—Y… ¡No quise arruinar tu primera cita! — Ino inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo en señal de que estaba muy apenada con él. Y era así, lo estaba como nunca antes.

—No importa — bufó, mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a la platinada.

De hecho, no le importaba tanto, después de todo para las mujeres era un evento inolvidable la primera cita, para él era… cualquier cosa, boberías. No tenía algún valor especial o algo parecido.

—Gracias — Ino alzó la mirada y sonrió amplio.

— …

.

* * *

.

**P**ara cuando había pasado una hora, Ino ya se había tomado un vaso de jugo de frambuesa al igual que Sasuke. Además, habían intercambiado varias palabras entre ellos.

Y no fue tan malo, sólo desinterés de parte de ambos, no obstante aquello sirvió para que Ino comprendiera qué tipo de mujer sería más compatible con Sasuke. Quizá una mujer no muy habladora, ni chillona, ni mandona ni excesivamente energética, los opuestos no estaban hechos para él.

Tal vez por eso es que él nunca se fijó en ella cuando eran niños.

—Puede ser… — susurró.

Indudable, ella era el doble opuesto de él en todos los sentidos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, se abofeteó mentalmente un par de veces. ¡Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando!

—¿Pasó algo?

—Jeje, no, nada — murmuró, llevándose la pajilla a la boca para beber los últimos vestigios del zumo natural.

Debería comenzar a dejar de pensar estupideces, porque eso eran, estupideces.

No creyéndole ninguna palabra, Sasuke la observó con detenimiento, recorriendo con la mirada las finas facciones de Ino, pronto, sus ojos se estancaron en los labios rosas fruncidos alrededor de la pajilla.

Cielos…

Sin consciencia, se mordió el interior de la mejilla. La imagen en sí, era demasiado _sugestiva_ para lo que podía procesar su cabeza.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —. El eco estridente de la voz femenina, golpeó todos los rincones del Barbacoa Q.

La reacción fue tardía para Sasuke, Ino había escupido el zumo de frambuesa en su rostro… ¿Qué demonios?

Por instinto se levantó de la butaca, lo cual fue mala idea, pues el zumo ingresó por el cuello de su camisa. Ahora no sólo tenía el rostro manchado, sino que también el tórax.

Miró a Ino que apenada y más sonrojada que nunca también se había levantado. Al lado de ella, Misao tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Fue sin querer, yo… — disculparse tres veces en un día con la misma persona, no era algo fácil de hacer para Ino Yamanaka, sin embargo, la situación lo requería, y con urgencia.

¿Por qué escupió el jugo en el rostro de Sasuke? Todo por culpa de Misao que segundos antes de que despertara le había recorrido el muslo.

Está bien, se asustó. Sí y mucho, por eso es que el zumo salió eyectado de su boca con tal magnitud, además, ¿por qué rayos la acarició? ¡Joder! Probablemente Misao pensaba que estaba con Sasuke y quiso pasarse de lista con él, mas como ella estaba a su lado, había sido la afectada.

¡Fue acosada por una mujer!

—Y-Yo… — y ni siquiera tenía las palabras precisas para explicar lo sucedido.

—Me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!

Misao escapó del lugar de los hechos invicta luego de hacer de toda la tarde un completo desastre.

Sasuke aún perplejo, estableció contacto directo con Ino que abría la boca para decir algo, pero nada salía de ésta. Ni una palabra como para que él descubriera qué era lo que había pasado.

Pronto, Ino se hizo a un lado y avanzó hacia él, y con una servilleta que cogió le comenzó a secar el rostro. Como ella no tenía palabras aún, prefería actuar para no tener que hacer el ridículo, aunque ya lo había hecho, y con letras mayúsculas.

Quería, por primera vez en su vida, que la tierra se la tragara. Era demasiado vergonzoso todo. ¡Ni siquiera cuando era niña había sentido tanta vergüenza por aquel intento fallido de seducir a Neji Hyuuga!

—Está bien — Sasuke le agarró la muñeca a Ino para que detuviera los movimiento mecánicos sobre su mejilla en aquel acto de querer limpiarlo.

Ese día no era su día, la rotunda era negativa desde todos los ángulos.

Con cuidado, le quitó la servilleta para comenzar a limpiarse él solo.

Mientras tanto Ino lo continuaba observando en silencio. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¡Ni siquiera había sido su culpa!

—No seas dramática, Yamanaka. Esto no es nada — con sorna, sonrió de medio lado para por fin dejar a un lado la tensión que tenía albergada a la rubia.

— … — quería responder, pero la voz la había dejado a la deriva.

—Ya basta, no es para tanto. — Dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa, redujo el escaso espacio entre la rubia y él.

La miró hacia abajo, ella era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él, y luego acercó su rostro hacia ella, todo en un acto completamente involuntario y carente de control.

¿De dónde había salido todo eso? Ni idea, pero le gustaba. Ver a Ino tan inferior a él, en esa actitud de chica desvalida lo hacían sentirse con cierto poderío.

Casi rozando la punta de su nariz con la de ella, le susurró con lentitud —Basta…

Ino que sentía el aliento de él filtrarse por su boca, se turbó. Ahora estaba más estática que antes. ¡Oh, por Kami, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Q-Qué se supone estás haciendo? — pese a que quiso exclamarle a viva voz aquella interrogante, no pudo hacerlo, la pregunta la había efectuado en un leve balbuceo.

—Basta, Yamanaka… — esta vez, casi le advirtió.

La actitud tan sumisa y al mismo tiempo tan imperativa, pese a que esta última no la denotaba en su voz, estaba despertando en él sensaciones inexploradas.

—¿Basta qué? ¿De qué estás hablando…? —y de nuevo sus interrogantes fueron distintas a como las procesaba en su mente.

No las decía en su innata agresividad, no, sino que lo hacía de modo tímido, en un tono no propio ni característico de ella.

—Deja de actuar —murmuró, sintiendo el cálido aliento de ella ingresar en su boca.

Lo sentía dulce, tentador…

Ino estaba pasmada.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le había dicho, _deja de actuar_? ¿Pero de qué coño hablaba ese idiota?

Frunciendo el ceño, retrocedió un paso para aumentar la distancia entre ambos.

—¡Yo no estoy actuando, Uchiha! — y por fin volvió a ser ella.

El hechizo, al juzgar, fue roto por algo que consideró una ofensa.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja con coquetería antes de contestarle a Ino. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué se vio cautivado por ella de un momento a otro? ¿Y por qué su poderoso autocontrol había desaparecido? Eran interrogantes que no tenían respuesta, pero que ya después comenzaría a buscarlas.

—Sí, eso estabas haciendo, hace poco de hecho, Yamanaka.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, Uchiha. — Ino cruzó ambos brazos bajo su pecho, realzando así éstos.

Le importaba un cuerno lo que estuviera diciendo el Uchiha.

—¿Por qué me escupiste? – pidió, dejando la arrogancia de lado para volver nuevamente a sacar una servilleta y secarse el cuello.

Dejando caer ambos brazos a cada lado, la rubia suspiró.

—Misao, me acarició el muslo bajo la falda —respondió avergonzada, desviando su azulina mirada de él.

Deteniendo su labor, miró a Ino que evitaba hacer contacto visual con él. Oh, claro, ahora lo entendía, pero… ¿por qué Misao acariciaría a Ino por bajo la falda?

Como notó que él la estaba observando, la Yamanaka negó en silencio antes de clavar sus ojos en los ónices.

—Fue por tu culpa.

¿Su culpa? ¡Pero si él no había hecho nada! ¿Por qué le atribuía la responsabilidad de algo que ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba? ¡Joder!

—De seguro y creía que yo era… que yo era tú. —Continuó Ino al ver la expresión en el rostro de él.

El sonrojo se expandió desde sus mejillas hasta el mentón, en evidencia, todo el rostro estaba enrojecido.

—Oh… —no sabía qué decir.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula.

Entonces, si nada hubiera sucedido, es decir, desde el desmayo de Misao en adelante, ¿él habría sido acosado por Misao?

¡Qué Kami lo valiera! ¡Y qué bueno que había llegado Ino! Sino, de lo contrario, hubiera sido víctima de acoso. Y, probablemente, no de aquel tipo de acoso que sufría con sus fans cuando era un genin, no, sino que un acoso de tipo más… sexual…

¡Oh, grandísimo Kami!

Era, obviamente, una cita catastrófica.

—Es…

—La peor primera cita de toda la historia de Konoha. —Ino se adelantó, robándole las palabras.

Bueno, sin duda alguna, Ino tenía razón; su primera cita lejos de ser buena, entretenida y agradable, había sido increíblemente desastrosa, aunque no por eso, inolvidable.

— Al menos no es algo que se vaya a olvidar fácilmente — como si nada, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de que le estaba viendo la perspectiva positiva a un fatídico encuentro llamado cita.

—Es cierto…

Sí, Sasuke tenía razón, quizá no había sido la mejor de todas, pero de que había sido memorable, sí, lo había sido. Y, en un espacio recóndito de su corazón, estaba feliz de que haya sido así, sobre todo porque ella estaba involucrada en los hechos, había sido partícipe.

Irónicamente había sido ella la primera cita de Sasuke. ¡Quién lo diría! Sin lugar a dudas, la vida era una maldita jugarreta del destino.

Sonrió, luego la sonrisa se transformó en risas que pasaron a ser carcajadas. ¡Kami! Todo era tan absurdo, que hasta le resultaba cómico.

—Jajaja.

—…

Extrañado, el azabache la miró interrogante, sin embargo, la contagiosidad de las carcajadas, lo obligaron a reírse.

Efectivamente, Sasuke Uchiha después de años, se estaba riendo con sinceridad y sin causa aparente, sólo compañía, compañía bastante cómoda por lo demás, Ino.

Y al final las ruinas se transformaron en un encuentro memorable… después de todo, sí tenían sentido las citas, y si éstas significaban risas y momentos agradables, entonces que hubieran muchas más.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

* * *

Hola, a todos. Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, acá está la actualización que espero les guste casi o igual como a mí me gusto. ^^

**[**Agradecimientos**]**: Umeko-chan, chiclosa, FRaa, artemisav, akane0arwen5, Chanekin.n, pilar, Kasumi, RoLl, Mimiko-chan 15, Leia, Al Shinomori, Mgo. **¡Gracias! **Muchas gracias por su reviews, hacen muy feliz a esta loca mujer.

Nos veremos pronto, pues no demoraré tanto esta vez. ¡Lo juro!

¡Besitos y adiós!


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo IV

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**L**uego de aquella desastrosa y, a la vez, memorable primera cita de Sasuke, las que continuaron no fueron como él esperaba. Tal vez se debía a que en los otros encuentros que tuvo, Ino estuvo ausente... Acaso, ¿sería ésa la causa…?

Gruñó, eso no tenía nada que ver. ¿Cómo es que podía adjudicar el éxito de una buena cita a la compañía con Ino…?

Respirando profundo, dejó de pensar en ellos –pensamientos relacionados con la rubia Yamanaka-, pues era un tema que lo dejaba desconcertado la mayoría de las veces.

Sin saber mucho qué hacer para avanzar en lograr el objetivo; restablecer el clan, Sasuke suspiró cansino.

Nunca había imaginado que tener citas y conocer a mujeres resultaría tan difícil. Por lo general, todas las salidas con chicas que le programó Ino, no fueron muy productivas, ya que había un componente que le resultaba complicado al Uchiha, aquel componente se llamaba comunicación.

Era obvio que su falta de expresión con las palabras era una de las instancias que le jugaban en contra, por la sencilla razón de que a él no se le daban muy bien los vocablos. En definitiva, el famoso "Hn" no daba resultados, y es que en verdad no sabía de qué hablar con esas chicas.

¿Qué se supone tenía que decir? No se iba a poner a charlar sobre su vida o algo así… un Uchiha jamás andaría comentando sobre su existencia de modo tan poco personal, además que él no era un persona que se diera fácilmente con los demás. Así que… ¿de qué hablar?

Quizá mejorar ese aspecto de él sería fundamental. Es por eso que en ese momento se dirigía hacia la florería Yamanaka, lugar en donde la rubia le otorgaría clases de comunicación, puesto que ella también había notado que, con la falta de conversación que poseía, nada avanzaba.

Cuando llegó a la florería de los Yamanaka, ingresó impávidamente a pasos elegantes y propios de él. De inmediato un par de iris azulados contactaron sus ojos, provocando que un brillo especial se instaurara en las pupilas de ambos, por supuesto que ninguno lo notó.

—Yamanaka… —dijo con voz plana, deteniéndose frente a ella, quedando separados sólo por el mostrador.

—Hey, Uchiha —Ino le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. —¿Qué tal?

—Todo bien —fue todo lo que dijo, hasta que se percató de que ella esperaba que le preguntara lo mismo de vuelta. —¿Y tú?

Ino volvió a sonreír, esta vez con amplitud, conforme de que haya logrado, con sólo una mirada, que él le preguntara cómo estaba.

—Muy bien, Uchiha. Gracias por preguntar —enseguida desvió la mirada.

Sasuke conocía a Ino, la había aprendido a conocer durante las dos semanas en que ella estaba a cargo de sus conquistas, por lo que sabía que lo que acababa de decir la platinada llevaba un toque de acidez. Cómo le gustaba el sarcasmo a la Yamanaka…

Y, como siempre, lograba irritarlo. La facilidad que tenía esa mujer para fastidiarlo era increíble, menos mal que ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus comentarios maliciosos.

—Así que… —Ino se aclaró la garganta y una vez más hizo contacto visual con él —¿Comenzamos?

Asintiendo sólo con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, el Uchiha se apoyó en el mostrador, adquiriendo una pose desinteresada que a más de una fan le sacaría un suspiro.

—De acuerdo a mis anotaciones y a lo que hablamos la última vez que nos vimos, tenemos que trabajar en la comunicación —concentrada en sus asuntos, la rubia ojeó con rapidez su libreta de apuntes.

—Hn…

—Sí, definitivamente tenemos que trabajar con eso —dijo con arrogancia, enarcando una ceja, divertida mientras observaba que Sasuke evitaba mirarla. —Y mucho… —agregó, provocando que el azabache gruñera por lo bajo.

Detestaba el sarcasmo de la Yamanaka, pero asimismo lo divertían, de un modo bien retorcido por lo demás, es por eso que evitaba contrarrestar con palabrotas o mayor ironía.

—¡Ya! Manos a la obra —apoyando ambas palmas de las manos sobre el mostrador, Ino comenzó con su plática de cómo hilar una conversación con mujeres.

Para Sasuke no fue para nada fácil captar las palabras de Ino, pues su lógica no daba mucho abasto para el entendimiento de las mujeres, que eran seres demasiados exóticos, impredecibles e impulsivos, de acuerdo al criterio de él. Y la figura modelo de aquellas características, era la mismísima kunoichi que tenía al frente.

La mujer más indescifrable de todas; _Ino Yamanaka_.

Respirando profundo, hizo varias notas mentales sobre cómo iniciar una conversación con una chica.

—En resumen, lo principal es preguntarle cómo está, qué es lo que ha hecho o cómo estuvo su día —le dijo Ino mientras le daba ejemplos de cómo llevarlo a cabo.

Bueno… en ese momento, luego de tanta ejemplificación, no parecía tan complicado. O eso quería creer.

—A nosotras nos gusta que se interesen por nosotros, por eso es que nos agrada que nos pregunten cómo estamos.

Sí, sí, eso ya lo tenía claro.

—Además que iniciando de ese modo la conversación, comenzará a fluir de modo más simple, ya que ella contrarrestará todas tus preguntas.

Por supuesto, eso tenía lógica.

—Y, también debes… — Ino le dedicó una mirada que casi le provocó un escalofrío a Sasuke.

Oh, no, esa mirada no significaba nada bueno. ¡Lo sabía! Algo estaba tramando esa mujer…

—¿Qué? —interrogó de forma bruta, esperando impaciente a que ella continuase pronto.

La Yamanaka soltó una risilla infantil y juguetona antes de hablar. Claro que esa risilla no fue música para los oídos del azabache, sea lo que sea que iba a decir Ino, no era nada bueno, podía hasta apostar que era así.

Así como a veces Ino era un ser indescifrable, también resultaba ser bastante evidente, aunque eso rara vez sucedía.

—Debes… —agregándole suspenso a lo que tenía que decir, bajó la voz — debes decirle algún piropo.

—¿Qué…?

Y estaba en lo cierto, no era algo bueno, porque… ¿Él piropear a mujeres? Kami, no. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Implicaba ser algo muy vergonzoso e incómodo para él.

—Piropos, a nosotras nos encanta que nos elogien y que nos digan lo hermosa que nos vemos. No me digas que no lo sabías —con perspicacia entrecerró lo ojos.

Era algo que Sasuke sabía, pero que, sin duda, no estaba dispuesto a hacer, obviamente. Además, ¿qué se supone debía decirle a una mujer que venía recién conociendo?

—Hn —fue lo único capaz de articular, pues aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

—No es algo tan malo, Sasuke —sintiéndose casi ofendida, Ino se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho. —A todas nos gusta que nos digan cosas lindas… Además no es que se te vaya a caer el ego a pedazos porque le dices a alguien que está hermosa o algo así.

_Ja, ja, ja, qué divertido_, pensó irónico mientras fruncía la nariz. Era racional que no se le iba a caer el ego, pero era algo que no quería hacer y ya, era muy… vergonzoso para un Uchiha.

—Oh, vamos, no es tan malo, si quieres puedes practicar conmigo — Ino no tenía idea de por qué había dicho eso.

Ella y su gran bocota descontrolada con vida propia. Al momento en que salieron esas palabras, se regañó mentalmente por haberlo dicho. ¿Es que acaso no se podía controlar? ¡Caray!

—Está bien

Tan ensimismada estaba regañándose a sí misma por decir las cosas sin pensarlas, que ni siquiera fue capaz de procesar la respuesta de Sasuke.

—Está bien —afirmó una vez más el Uchiha, ya que al parecer la primera vez ella no lo había oído.

Quizá se iba a arrepentir más tarde, sin embargo era algo que tenía que hacer. Era eso, aprender a elogiar mujeres, o quedarse soltero y sin descendencia de por vida.

Joder, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, por lo que no tenía más opción.

—Está bien.

¿Está bien? ¿Qué diablos estaba bien?

Confundida, Ino miró a Sasuke que tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

Oh, oh, ahora comprendía todo… Sasuke había aceptado. ¡Ah, grandísimo Kami! Sin saber qué decir, asintió en silencio mientras continuaba procesando la afirmación de él.

Vaya… eso significaba que él tendría que piropearla o algo así.

El sólo pensar en esa posibilidad un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas pálidas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de aquellas fantasías que cuando niña soñó miles de veces, fingió como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque dudaba que hubiese resultado, Sasuke probablemente ya la había descifrado.

—Y-Yo… —apartó la vista de él —Creo que será mejor que practiquemos ahora —y una vez más sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Sasuke, que había notado la reacción de Ino, sonrió en su fuero interno. Por alguna razón desconocida, le encanta que ella se sonrojara o se sintiera incómoda a causa de él… Sí que le gustaba verla así, tan lábil y expuesta ante su actuar.

Sólo para hacerla sentir más vulnerable y avergonzada, tal cual como a él le gustaba, decidió comenzar él con los piropos.

—Luces hermosa —incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo por haberle dedicado aquel calificativo con tanta desenvoltura.

Fue tan fácil pronunciárselo, que ni siquiera se sintió ridículo o patético. Ningún sentimiento de remordimiento apareció en él, fue casi como si le gustara decirlo… y, después de todo si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que sólo estaba diciendo la verdad, porque en verdad ella era hermosa…

—Eres preciosa… — añadió, atento a todos los gestos sorprendidos de la Yamanaka.

Sí, Ino era hermosa y en ese instante lucía más hermosa aún, con las mejillas ruborizadas y la respiración entrecortada, los labios semiabiertos y ese brillo cautivante en los ojos.

Se reprochó por no haberlo notado antes y por pensarlo en ese momento tan detalladamente.

—Yamanaka… —balbuceó errático, casi atrapado en las finas y suaves facciones de ella.—Eres realmente hermosa…

Y fue ahí en que se percató de que todo se estaba saliendo de contraste. ¿Pero qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

—Sasuke… — murmuró Ino, queriendo desaparecer de tanta pena que sentía. Más de seguro que lucía como Hinata.

Es que jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado que él le diría algo así, y lo que es peor, que él comenzara a decírselo por iniciativa propia y no por obligación. Además podría asegurar que, por las últimas palabras que le había dicho el Uchiha, se trataba sinceridad absoluta. No había engaño… él en realidad la estaba llamando hermosa.

Las rodillas de pronto se le debilitaron, más aún cuando ambas pupilas de él, dilatadas e iluminadas, se reflejaban en las de ella. Había tantas cosas por descubrir, tanto anhelo… tantas emociones por relucir, que le pareció asombroso que en una personalidad tan gélida existieran tales reacciones con sentimiento...

Nunca había visto, de parte de Sasuke, tanta sinceridad. Sin tan solo…

—Princesa, Inuzuka te está esperando.

—¿Qué…? —desconcertada, miró hacia la entrada de la florería, en donde su padre iba entrando con una expresión de pocos amigos. Claro, sabía que a su padre no le gustaba Kiba, en absoluto. —Papá… —balbuceó.

Sasuke que aún no creía la cantidad de adjetivos que utilizó para elogiar a Ino, pestañeó unas cuantas veces para salir de aquel trance… _La belleza de Ino…_ La observó, notando que tenía la mirada clavada hacia la entrada de la florería. Siguió la dirección que la rubia divisaba… —_Yamanaka…_ —dijo a sí mismo, reconociendo al padre de Ino.

—El Inuzuka te espera — habló de nuevo, desviando su atención hacia quien estaba con su hija. —Uchiha… —remarcó cada letra de aquel apellido.

Ino fue capaz de sentir la tensión que había producido su padre sólo por el tono de voz que había utilizado. Y no era para menos, pues Inoichi sentía cierto desprecio por el portador del sharingan, que no fue originado sólo por dejar la aldea, sino que por haberle roto el corazón cuando era una nena.

—Yamanaka-san —sólo por cortesía Sasuke correspondió al "saludo".

Curiosa y, a la vez, preocupada, le echó un vistazo al Uchiha que le devolvía la mirada gélida y estoica a su padre.

Sudó frío.

—Ehh… papito, ya me voy. Tú te haces cargo ahora — con agilidad se sacó el delantal y lo dejó sobre el mostrador, para luego comenzar a salir como alma que se la lleva el diablo, en el acto tomó al Uchiha del antebrazo y salió junto a él que, milagrosamente, no opuso resistencia. —¡Te amo! —exclamó cuando cerró la puerta del local.

Una vez afuera, soltó al Uchiha y suspiró con exageración.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo más para sí misma, no obstante él la alcanzó a oír.

—¿Qué?

—Papá, si no salíamos de ahí pronto te iba a interrogar. Y ya sabes como es él… por algo es el mejor interrogador de Konoha.

La rubia tenía razón. Inoichi Yamanaka era capaz de hacerlo confesar su vida completa y, por supuesto, el porqué estaba ahí con su hija.

No sabía que era peor, que el rubio interrogador supiera sobre su objetivo de restablecer el clan o se enterara de que su hija, Ino, era quien lo ayudaba para concretar su meta.

—Así que… —Ino enlazó sus manos, como no sabiendo que decir. —Eso es todo, ¿no? Digo, por hoy en cuanto a eso que… ya sabes, la clase.

—Hn…

—Mañana podemos continuar, si quieres… es que hay cosas que aún debemos mejorar.

»Sí, claro« Indiferente, asintió en silencio, disponiéndose a irse luego de una _clase_ de comunicación con la rubia, que una vez más había resultado _memorable_… ¿Cómo olvidar la primera vez que ha piropeado a una mujer…? Inconscientemente dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Nos vemos — articuló inexpresivo (conteniendo en lo más hondo de su alma, uno de los momentos más vergonzosos e inolvidables de su vida) avanzando un paso al frente, paso que se vio interrumpido por —Inuzuka.

—Kiba… —Ino no sabía por qué, pero siempre que el chico perro la veía con el Uchiha, podía presentir una escena de celos.

Rogando que no fuese así, se mordió el labio inferior antes de avanzar hacia su novio y cogerlo por el brazo.

—Hey… —le susurró, tratando de llamarle la atención. —Vámonos… — y lo empujó, para que de una buena vez éste y el Uchiha dejaran esas miradas asesinas de lado.

Sasuke que miraba a Kiba como un insecto, arqueó una ceja antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado. A diferencia de Kiba que tenía apretado los puños con suma fuerza.

—Kiba… —gimoteó Ino para lograr que él la mirara.

—Tú le gustas —fue lo único que dijo.

Casi se le cayó el pelo a la rubia. No sólo por significado de aquellas palabras, sino que también por la convicción con la que Kiba se lo había dicho…

No podía ser cierto. Ella no le gustaba a Sasuke, era imposible. El Uchiha jamás, pero jamás se fijaría en una chica como ella, por el simple y llano hecho de que ella no era lo que él buscaba, eso bien lo sabía.

—No, no es así —negó, además, con las manos y la cabeza. —No, cómo crees…

—Yo sé que le gustas —y por fin la miró.

—No, yo no le gusto. Y jamás le voy a gustar — afirmó, sopesando el extraño y amargo sabor en la boca… ¿Por qué se sentía así, tan vacía…?

Kiba la observó en silencio. Buscó, en aquella inspección, algo que le indicara que esas palabras eran ciertas, y encontró el respaldo en un brillo en los ojos de ella; había determinación, Ino realmente estaba convencida de que era así. Lástima que él no creyese lo mismo, pues pudo sentir el desbalance de chakra del Uchiha y el olor hormonal de las feromonas, causadas sólo por que ella estaba cerca de él.

No era idiota, sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba Ino, su novia.

Tal vez si ella no hubiese tenido un flechazo con el bastardo cuando eran niños, no se preocuparía, mas sabía que el primer amor de Ino había sido él, el maldito vengador del clan Uchiha.

—Yo sólo te quiero a ti — murmuró la platinada, apegándose a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. —Sólo te quiero a ti… —repitió, cerrando los párpados.

—Yo sé que sí —también la abrazó, dejándose embriagar por ella, aunque sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo… El Uchiha tenía más las de ganar que él que llevaba 2 años de noviazgo con Ino.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, sabía que ella jamás sería capaz de traicionarlo. Al menos, no mientras estuvieran juntos. Y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla, jamás…

.

* * *

.

—**N**o quiero perderte.

—No sé por qué dices eso… —le besó la punta de la nariz con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Uchiha.

Ino se separó de él. —¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto? —casi se exasperó. —¿Acaso no confías en mí? —posó ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

Kiba suspiró, armándose de paciencia para no irritarse y terminar con una escena de celos, porque sí, tenía celos y muchos…

—Sí confío en ti, Ino. En quien no confío es en ese bastardo.

—Pero… —respiró profundo — si confiaras tanto en mí como dices, no estarías dudando en perderme. ¿No?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué? Porque no estoy entendiendo nada —dramatizó, alzando los brazos. —¿O crees que yo te dejaría por él…? ¿Crees que aún siento algo por ese imbécil, no? —. Había advertido en la expresión facial de él que se trataba de eso último.

¡Maldita sea!

Ahora sí exasperada se acercó a él. —¡Eres un estúpido idiota! —bramó, sintiendo tanta rabia consigo misma por temer que fuese así, que sólo porque Kiba se lo había dicho es que se desquitaba a gritos con él.

Temía, realmente temía que aún sintiese algo por el bastardo.

—¡¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así? — con lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño fruncido, comenzó a golpearle el pecho con el dedo índice. —¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil! ¡Eso eres, un maldito imbécil!

—Ino… —él, que se estaba conteniendo para no reaccionar mal, se sintió ridículo. Sin embargo podía notar cómo la sola posibilidad de que ella cayese en los brazos del Uchiha le afectaba.

Se sintió culpable, muy culpable.

—Yo… cómo puedes… —dejó caer ambos brazos, cansada. —No entiendo cómo…

Arrepentido por toda la escena que montó, agarró a Ino de la cintura y la besó. No hubo resistencia, mas tampoco hubo reciprocidad.

—Te amo —le confesó entre besos, mientras ella recién comenzaba a corresponder.

_Te amo_… ese te amo por primera vez le causó ecos en el tímpano a Ino. Ecos que terminaron en su cabeza, recordándole que ella también lo sentía, pero ya no con la misma intensidad.

—Yo también… —balbuceó, sintiéndose desconocida, pues ya se había podido percatar que, desde que había empezado a ayudar a Sasuke, no le dijo más "te amo" a Kiba, sino que sólo respondió con un simple y carente de profundidad; —Yo también…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal? Sí, lo sé, me merezco muchos abucheos y demás. No actualizaba de agosto, uhm... 4 meses, Dios. Me van a odiar y pueden hacerlo. Es que en verdad lamento muchísimo la demora, lamentablemente sufrí la pérdida de dos personas muy importantes para mí, y... la verdad es que es muy difícil volver a escribir cuando existe tanto pesar en uno... La pena sigue siendo tremenda, así que, ojalá el capítulo esté a la altura, sino pueden decirme lo que opinan a través de un comentario, ¿ok? En fin, espero no volver a demorar más en actualizar. Haré lo posible para que no sea así.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, estoy muy agradecida.** Umeko-chan, pilar, Mimiko-chan IS, Chiharu No Natsumi, artemisav, Kassumii-chan, Neith Wayland, nico haruka, Leia Takei, Al Shinomori, Mitsuki Tsukiomi, valeeIU, bErEhUrO, Daga Uchiha, Marene, Vanilla Boy, Vanille14 ¡GRACIAS! **

Nos vemos próximamente.

Pd: Ojalá hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad y espero que este año nuevo sea genial para tods. ¡Saludos!


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo V

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

—**Q**uizá lo que falta es que accedas un poco, ¿no? Digo, también tienes que poner de tu parte y ceder algunas veces… —le dijo, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que le impedía al Uchiha avanzar a una segunda cita.

De todas las citas que había tenido hasta la fecha, sólo con 2 mujeres había logrado acceder a un segundo encuentro, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas logró avanzar a una tercera cita.

¿Por qué no lograba prosperar? ¿Qué era lo que lo limitaba?

Sabía que el Uchiha era un orgulloso, mas no era tan excesivo como para no doblegar su corazón y dejar entrar a una chica, después de todo era algo que iba a tener que hacer de todos modos, de lo contrario no lograría restablecer su clan.

—Así que, dime… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pidió Ino, apoyando los codos por sobre el mesón de la florería.

Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de contestar. En realidad, no tenía una respuesta al respecto…

—No lo sé —suspiró, ya casi dándose por vencido. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan complicado buscar una potencial mujer con la cual procrear?

—¿O es que fueron muy desastrosas esas citas? ¿O tal vez las mujeres no son de tu agrado? ¿Quisieras otro tipo de chica? —lo invadió con preguntas, y no era para menos, en realidad se moría de ganas por saber la causal de todo, básicamente porque nunca había tardado tanto en encontrarle la media naranja a un prospecto. Casi se sentía un fracaso.

Sasuke consideró esas variables dichas por la rubia, mas no estaba seguro como para confirmar alguna de ésas. La verdad es que ninguna lo había logrado cautivar del todo, no hubo una sola mujer que al sólo mirarla le provocara escalofríos como los que le provocaba la rubia platinada frente a sus ojos.

—_Yamanaka…_

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando…? Bueno, si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que-

—Tengo una opción, Sasuke. Es alta la compatibilidad, sin considerar que ella pertenece a un clan realmente prestigioso. —Ino interrumpió sus pensamientos, revisando una libreta con el nombre de algunas féminas potenciales para el azabache.

—¿Alta compatibilidad? —Vaya que la Yamanaka se había tomado el trabajo en serio.

—Sí, es una elección ganar-ganar —le guiñó un ojo, confiada en que esta vez acertaría a la chica adecuada.

Aunque… Bueno, no le agradaba mucho la idea. Las últimas semanas había sentido una ambivalencia de sentimientos que no eran justos, al menos, no para su novio Kiba Inuzuka.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, debía terminar con el Uchiha pronto. Su rol como casamentera debía concluir cuanto antes, porque mientras más tiempo pasaba, más insegura se sentía, así que su única opción era apostar con todo a su carta más fuerte.

—¿Quién? —Sasuke pidió, con algo de curiosidad que no reflejó ni en su comportamiento ni en su mirada.

Ino dudó unos segundos antes de hablar. No era fácil… No, no lo era, porque era consciente de que ese paso se trataba –casi definitivamente- del final.

Deglutiendo el nudo que se le formó en la garganta, forjó una sonrisa –más parecida a una mueca- que le dedicó al amor de su niñez.

—Se trata de… —por fin habló, desviando la mirada y otorgándole misterio al contexto.

Sasuke la miró con atención, su actitud de pronto se había vuelto distante.

—Hanabi.

Él enarcó una ceja. ¿Hanabi? ¿Quién rayos era Hanabi?

Al ver el rostro de interrogación del azabache, Ino se humedeció los labios antes de continuar.

—Hanabi Hyuuga. —Musitó lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara.

Al escucharla, sí que se sorprendió, no se esperaba que una chica con tales lazos sanguíneos quisiera salir con él o fuera una posible candidata. Era casi impensado, casi.

—No me acuerdo ella —dijo, tratando de recordar el rostro de la muchacha.

Sabía que se trataba de la hermana menor de Hinata Hyuuga, mas no podía concebir en su cabeza una imagen con el nombre de ella.

—Es una chica hermosa. Muy parecida a Hinata. —Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, debía hacer lo que era correcto, y cuanto antes mejor, pues mientras más luego terminara, más pronto su vida volvería a ser lo que era antes.

Un sabor amargo le impregnó la lengua. Sabía la razón, no obstante jamás lo reconocería, era muy orgullosa para ello.

Por otra parte, Sasuke aún intentaba recordar a la hermana de Hinata. Ino había dicho que eran parecidas, por lo que suponía debía ser una chica atractiva, pues Hinata lo era.

—¿Ella tiene interés en mí? —quiso saber, más que nada por curiosidad. No es que las chicas de clanes famosos quisieran involucrarse con un Uchiha.

Y lo sabía, no era tan necio como para hacerse el desentendido.

Ino le dedicó una mirada que no supo descifrar.

—Ella mencionó una vez que tenía interés en ti. Sé que querrá salir contigo. Así que… —le respondió, plasmando su mejor cara de póker.

—¿Qué? —inquirió en conjunto con su mirada ónix.

Ino se detuvo a respirar. De repente el aire se le hizo más pesado y denso.

—Sólo hay que planear la cita, sé que es la indicada.

Vaya, no le gustaba como sonaba eso. Pero debía convencerse de que era lo mejor, sea como sea. Hanabi iba a ser la indicada, ¡tenía que ser la indicada!

—Yo planearé todo por ti. Sólo preocúpate de acceder un poco, ella es una buena chica. —Una punzada más le quitó el aire.

¿Por qué…?

Sasuke la observó en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón, el pensar y proyectarse con la Hyuuga, no le agradaba tanto como imaginar estar con Ino.

—_¡Mierda!_ — y una vez más ella irrumpiendo en su psique.

Tal vez si fuese honesto y reflexionara más las cosas, notaría ciertos detalles que aún no era capaz de ver. Quizás sólo le faltaba cavilar un poco más las cosas, aunque para él como hombre le fuese más complicado.

Y en ese momento, en que la tenía justo al frente, consideraba que debía meditar, pues había un montón de interrogantes que deseaba responder antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, porque sin duda alguna disfrutaba estar junto a la Yamanaka más que con cualquier otra chica.

.

* * *

.

**C**uando Ino salió del despacho de la Hokage, suspiró cansina.

En la tarde un ANBU le había informado que debía presentarse con Tsunade, pues la voluptuosa la había convocado a una misión. Parecía un trabajo sencillo, por lo que esperaba no tardar más de una semana en lograr el objetivo y estar de vuelta en Konoha.

Además el salir de Konoha le serviría para despejarse un poco y pensar un poco las cosas, pues ya casi apenas soportaba continuar con esa pesadez en el pecho, con esa incomodidad de no saber qué era lo que sentía y qué era lo que quería para ella.

Negó en silencio, ya quería dejar de pensar tanto. Mejor era enfocarse en lo que debía hacer, así que, ahora, a pasos lentos, hizo camino hacia Ichiraku Ramen, lugar en donde su novio la estaría esperando, dado que habían planeado cenar juntos.

No demoró mucho, pese a la velocidad con que iba. Una vez en ese lugar, logró divisar al Inuzuka que le indicó que se acercara, y así lo hizo. Estando frente a él, se inclinó a su altura y le besó los labios en un breve contacto.

—Hola —lo saludó, sentándose frente a él.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, no me quejo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kiba la miró con atención.

—¿Para qué te quería Tsunade?

—Quiere que vaya a una misión de espionaje —le contó, sacando un pergamino que llevaba sujeto en la cadera. —Tengo que recopilar información — le mostró el contenido a medida que lo desenrollaba. –Nada del otro mundo.

Él asintió en comprensión.

—¿Es en solitario?

Tsunade siempre enviaba a Ino sola a las misiones.

—Así es. —Se guardó el pergamino.

Como lo suponía el Inuzuka, asintió. No le gustaban las misiones en solitario de Ino, no porque ella no fuese fuerte o algo así, sino que… principalmente porque se preocupaba de ella, pues si algo le sucedía no tendría noticias al respecto hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, no así si fuese con un compañero.

—Pero serán sólo 4 días, una semana como máximo.

—Eso espero, sino te echaré mucho de menos —le dedicó una de esas sonrisas traviesas que le gustaban a la rubia.

—Yo también —no era una mentira absoluta, porque a pesar de toda la confusión que sentía, quería mucho a Kiba. —¿Me irás a despedir mañana en la mañana, verdad?

—¡Claro que sí, preciosa! —se levantó y se sentó a un lado de ella para abrazarla.

Ino accedió al contacto, abrazándolo también.

—¿A qué hora debes partir?

—A las 5:00 más o menos.

—Bien, te estaré esperando entonces —le susurró al oído, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ino sonrió, dándole también un beso al Inuzuka, sólo que a diferencia de él, se lo dio en los labios.

En el momento precioso en que sus labios se separaron, escucharon una risa gutural bien conocida en Konoha, sobre todo en Ichiraku. Ambos miraron hacia la barra en donde Naruto Uzumaki junto con Sasuke Uchiha se posicionaban para pedir la cena.

Kiba los miró indiferente, aunque cuando pasó la mirada por el azabache, frunció levemente el entrecejo, no obstante Ino no lo notó.

—Naruto siempre tan bullicioso —se quejó, volviéndose hacia su rubia novia que miraba a los recién llegados con interés. Por supuesto que aquello no le pareció para nada adecuado ni agradable, por lo que gruñó por lo bajo con fastidio.

—¿Pasa algo? — Ino le preguntó al escuchar la protesta de su novio. Era capaz de percibir al aura de molestia de parte de él.

Lo conocía de hace años, claro que sabía cuando algo le disgustaba.

—Kiba —lo llamó, agarrándole con ambas manos el brazo.

Él la ignoró, poniéndose de pie y trasladándose a su ubicación anterior. Se sentía irritado e incómodo, ya no quería estar allí. Su ánimo se había arruinado al notar que su novia miraba atenta al bastardo de Uchiha.

Quizás estaba exagerando, quizás se estaba comportando como un idiota celoso y posesivo, mas… ¿cómo no iba a actuar de su ese modo si apenas aparecía el Uchiha su novia lo ignoraba por completo?

Ino apretó con fuerza los dientes al momento llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza. ¿Por qué Kiba tenía que actuar de ese modo? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de relajarse e inhibir la rabia que comenzaba a aflorar en su pecho.

—Voy al baño.

Al instante clavó los ojos en el moreno que caminaba hacia el baño del recinto. Suspirando con pesadez, dejó caer ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

¿Acaso no iba a tener un momento en paz con Kiba? ¿Siempre sus reuniones tenían que terminar en discusiones?

Ya estaba harta de lo mismo una y otra vez, cansada… Muy cansada y agobiada.

—_Mierda_ — murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de mandar todo a la misma mierda…

Sin intención alguna, desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el Uzumaki y el Uchiha. No es que quisiera mirarlo, pero había algo, como un magnetismo extraño al cual no podía negar la atención.

Lo observó comer en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando en lo que parecía escuchar el monólogo histriónico de Naruto. Cuando él la miró, no pudo virar las pupilas hacia otro lugar, por lo que ambos se quedaron mirando con detenimiento, casi como comunicándose a través de sus ojos.

—¿Ino…?

Cuando escuchó el llamado de Kiba, le echó un vistazo, rogando que no la haya notado intercambiar miradas con el Uchiha. Sin embargo eso no sucedió.

Kiba la miró casi con rabia.

—¿No puedes quitarle un ojo de encima al bastardo? — la encaró, aún de pie y mirándola hacia abajo.

— Kiba…

—¡No, Ino! —la interrumpió, ya harto. No era tan estúpido como para creer que su novia no tenía sentimientos por el Uchiha, era demasiado notorio.

—¡Pero…!

— No, Ino. Estoy cansado de que aun estando conmigo no dejes de prestarle atención a ese imbécil —gruñó, enfurecido. —¡Ahh! — exasperado, salió del Ichiraku, dedicándole una mirada asesina al Uchiha que interrogante, al igual que Naruto, miraban la escena. —¡Púdrete, Uchiha! — gritó desde afuera, desapareciendo en el acto.

Tenía ganas de golpear al Uchiha, no obstante se abstuvo de hacerlo, sólo porque sabía que si lo hacía, echaría a perder aun más las cosas con Ino. Y si bien las cosas no estaban mejorando entre ellos, no quería destrozar más relación. Del mismo modo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y relajarse antes de cometer una locura.

Ino, aún en el Ichiraku, se quedó entumecida, no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder.

—_Kiba…_ —con los ojos cristalizados, se levantó y caminó rápido hacia la salida, ignorando las miradas y susurros dirigidos a ella.

Sentía, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, el corazón apretado, sin estimar que las lágrimas caían sin control alguno por su rostro.

Estaba destrozada…

.

* * *

.

**N**aruto aún confuso le echó un vistazo a Sasuke que dejaba dinero sobre el mostrador para cancelar su cena.

—¿Qué fue eso? — pidió intrigado, no teniendo idea de por qué Kiba había actuado de tal modo. Y lo que era más curioso aún, sin saber por qué le había gritado a su amigo que se pudriera.

¿Había sucedido algo entre ellos de lo cual no se había enterado?

Sasuke ignoró por completo al rubio hablador. Asimismo, ¿cómo iba a responder una interrogante de la cual no tenía idea? Era ridículo.

—¿Adónde vas? — lo interrogó una vez más, con mayor intriga al ver que Sasuke ya comenzaba a retirarse de aquel recinto.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —fue todo lo que le dijo antes de desaparecer, dejando a Naruto con las palabras en la boca.

No tenía idea lo que había pasado, pero fuese lo que fuese, se debía a él, de lo contrario Inuzuka no le habría gritado de esa manera.

Suponía que se trataba de Ino, ¿pero qué? ¿Tal vez Inuzuka estaba celoso de su relación con Ino? Si lo analizaba bien, podría ser eso, dado que se trataba de su novia. Además era consciente de que el dueño de Akamaru era bastante celoso, pues ya había visto algunas reacciones anteriores del moreno para con él.

No sabiendo muy bien por qué, se dispuso a encontrar a Ino. No tenía lógica, pero necesitaba respuestas, porque algo de preocupación sentía…

.

* * *

.

—¡**M**aldito, Kiba! —chilló con rabia, pateando el tronco de un inocente árbol.

Llorando de impotencia, se apoyó de espaldas en el árbol recién golpeado, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

En esos momentos odiaba al Inuzuka por haberla dejado sola y no aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Lo odiaba por ser tan impulsivo y actuar como un idiota. Lo odiaba por hacerla llorar con tanta pena. Lo odiaba por-

—Yamanaka.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escucharlo, encrespándole los cabellos de la nuca.

No podía dejar que la viese llorar, por lo que se secó con rapidez las lágrimas.

—Vete… — susurró, dándole la espalda.

Quería que se fuera. En ese momento quería estar sola.

—No hasta que me digas lo qué es lo que pasa.

—_Sí, claro…—_ volviéndose a él, lo enfrentó. —Lo que pasa o no, es problema mío y de Kiba. No tienes por qué entrometerte donde no te importa, ¿está bien? —siseó todavía con enojo.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja con estoicismo.

—Me gritó que me pudriera, claro que es asunto mío, Yamanaka.

La rubia negó en silencio, riendo, pero no de alegría.

—Entonces pídele respuestas a él y no a mí —aunque quiso decírselo con firmeza, la voz se le hizo un hilo inestable.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Sasuke avanzó un paso hacia ella.

—Nada…

El Uchiha no sabía mucho sobre mujeres, pero sí sabía que esos "nada" siempre significaban algo.

—No es nada… —aunque quiso reprimir el remolino de sentimientos que la estaban ahogando, no fue capaza, por lo que una vez más rompió a llorar.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. El lidiar con mujeres en esas condiciones era algo nuevo para él, además que experiencia previa no poseía, sin embargo, en una ocasión Naruto le había dicho que cuando las mujeres lloraban, lo mejor que podía hacer era abrazarla, ya que las palabras sólo empeorarían su estado vulnerable, pues ellas solían malinterpretar todo.

Así que, temeroso, acudió al consejo de su rubio amigo. La abrazó. Aunque no fue sólo por lo que le había dicho el rubio, sino que también sintió la necesidad de acogerla entre sus brazos. E, inexplicablemente, se sentía bien… muy bien…

Cuando Ino sintió los brazos del Uchiha a su alrededor, el corazón casi le dejó de latir. Sasuke la estaba abrazando…

Las ganas de llorar aumentaron, por lo que respondiendo al gesto de él, correspondió el contacto, aferrándose con fuerza a su pecho.

Se sentía agotada, con el corazón estrujado, con rabia, con ganas de desaparecer y dejar todo a un lado. Ya no quería seguir sintiéndose de ese modo, la estaba destrozando…

—Shh… —Sasuke le acarició la cabeza, aventurando con suavidad sus dedos entre los finos cabellos platinados, deleitándose con el dulce aroma que desprendía de éstos.

—Y-Yo… —comenzó a balbucear Ino. —E-Estoy tan cansada… —confesó, sujetándose como era lo más humanamente posible de él. No quería separarse de él, se sentía bien.

El azabache fue capaz de comprender, pues en más de alguna ocasión había sentido esas mismas emociones, tan desagradables e incapacitantes que sola idea de desaparecer era tentadora, sin embargo, el que ella lo profesara lo hacían sentir un vacío en el pecho. De cierto modo el que Ino estuviese pasando por un momento de tal fragilidad lo agobiaba, porque a una vibración desconocida en su interior le aterraba la idea de que ella se sintiera así, preferiría mil veces él sentirse destruido que el verla a ella llorar por la misma situación.

—Shh… —la volvió a consolar, permitiéndose acariciarle la espalda. — Tranquila —masculló por lo bajo, sintiendo un cosquilleo cálido en el estómago.

De nuevo sentía ese cosquilleo y causa de la misma persona; Ino.

Sonrió de medio lado, le gustaba esa sensación.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que la experta en control mental habló.

—Estoy cansada… — Ino, sintiéndose más despejada, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke. —De verdad lo estoy...

—Lo sé...

Él la contempló en silencio, sin soltarla. De hecho ninguno fue capaz de dejar el contacto de lado, era demasiado cómodo y acogedor.

Perdiéndose en sus ojos, Sasuke redujo la distancia entre sus rostros. A esas alturas ya no pensaba, en realidad nada de lo que hacía había sido racionalizado. Sólo actuaba a nivel de amígdala; sin control alguno.

—Sasuke… — cerrando aún más el espacio entre ellos, Ino rozó la punta de su nariz con la de él.

El Uchiha la observó sin decir una palabra. Sólo reaccionando al momento, acarició con su nariz la de Ino, deleitándose con el contacto tan cercano y cálido.

—No llores más — le solicitó, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

—Gracias… —susurró suave, asintiendo. —No lo haré más.

Sin nada más que hacer y cegados por la tensión del momento, redujeron la distancia entre sus labios.

El roce fue breve y pausado, casi tortuoso. Ino entre abrió sus labios para permitir el contacto definitivo, sintiendo el aliento del Uchiha colarse boca, tibio y dulce, no obstante un click la hizo retroceder.

Se trataba del chispeo de la cordura.

Ino no podría hacerle algo así a Kiba, jamás. Por lo que con rapidez se separó de Sasuke que la miraba perplejo.

—Yo… M-Me tengo que ir. — Y sin más, corrió, dejando a un Sasuke Uchiha atónito y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—_Yamanaka…_

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Lo sé, me merezco muchos abucheos, sin embargo ya di a conocer mis razones. No fue porque no quisiera, sino porque… No podía, muchas cosas sucedieron y fue difícil seguir con esto, pero continuaré de todos modos. Ahora tengo las ganas de avanzar sí o sí, ¡a como de lugar!  
Saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz.  
¡Besos!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo VI

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**E**ran las 04:52 de la madrugada cuando Ino estaba en la entrada de la aldea esperando a que apareciera su novio a despedirse de ella.

Habían discutido muchas veces con Kiba, demasiadas, algunas relacionadas con celos, otras con simples hechos sin relevancia, no obstante, ninguna de todas las discusiones que había tenido con él había terminado de modo tan desastroso.

Se preguntó interiormente si acaso iría a despedirla. Quizás el Inuzuka aún se sentía frustrado y enojado con ella… y en realidad no lo culpaba, pues sabía que parte del error era responsabilidad de ella también. Sólo que… esperaba que fuese a decirle adiós, de verdad, porque en instancias anteriores, a pesar de todo, siempre iba a despedirse, pues como shinobis nunca se sabía si volverían en buenas condiciones, independiente del rango de la misión. Las cosas siempre podían empeorar, y eso todos los ninjas lo sabían.

—_Kiba…__—_dijo para sí, mirando las vacías calles de la aldea.

Al parecer el Inuzuka no iría a su encuentro.

Era una lástima, sobre todo por la pena que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

—Ya son las 5:00.

La voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamiento, acto seguido, desvió la mirada hacia Hagane y enseguida asintió. Era tiempo de partir.

—Bien —dijo firme, comenzando a alejarse de la portería, no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa y un saludo silencioso de Kotetsu e Izumo.

—¡Que te vaya bien, Ino! Vuelve sana y salva.

—¡Así será! —exclamó antes fijar las pupilas al frente y no mirar hacia atrás.

Durante los siguientes 5 minutos, creyó fervientemente que su novio aparecería y lograría despedirla como otras veces, sin embargo cuando ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde su salida, se resignó, por lo que aumentó la velocidad, ignorando por completo el ardor en los ojos.

—_Idiota…_

.

* * *

.

**L**a soberbia lo estaba matando. Y, de hecho, se sorprendía a sí mismo el grado de _sobrevaloración del yo_ que tenía respecto de su amor para con Ino.

¿Cómo era posible?

Gruñendo por lo bajo, dejó de lado todo sentimiento negativo cegado en orgullo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pues no permitiría que los celos y la soberbia lo alejaran de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sobre todo porque era capaz de racionalizar que estaba equivocado.

Así que, casi aguantando la respiración, pasó a gran velocidad por la portada de la aldea, obviando a los guardianes que le gritaron un par de palabras que no pudo identificar.

Bah, no había tiempo para eso. En ese momento su prioridad inmediata era su novia, daba lo mismo los demás.

—Ino… —murmuró, sintiéndose culpable y estúpido.

Si no lograba alcanzarla, no iba a poder dormir tranquilo hasta que ella llegara de vuelta. Y lo peor era que si le pasaba algo, se lamentaría toda la vida por su terquedad.

¡Maldita sea!

A esas alturas, ya algo angustiado, aceleró los saltos sobre los árboles con la esperanza de encontrarse pronto con Ino, y gracias a Kami pudo divisar, a unos cuantos metros, una cabellera platinada que avanzaba -al igual que él- a gran velocidad.

—¡Ino! —la llamó, sin embargo ella no lo escuchó, pues continuó su camino. Una vez más lo intentó, consiguiendo reducir la distancia entre ambos. —¡INO!

Con tremenda vociferación obtuvo una respuesta, _por fin_. La rubia se detuvo y se volteó a verlo.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando pudo ver su rostro. Una sonrisa se formó entre sus labios, agradecido de haber logrado dar con ella.

—¿Kiba…?

—Ino —se detuvo frente a ella, mas en ramificaciones distintas de aquel árbol que compartían.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —fue bruta en su pregunta, pues todavía se sentía molesta y frustrada.

Kiba suspiró, llevándose una mano hacia la nuca, gesto que solía hacer cuando se sentía exasperado y/o avergonzado por algo. En ese momento era más un sentimiento de desespero más que nada.

—Hablar —fue lo único que dijo antes de descender hacia tierra firme.

Ino le siguió la acción, manteniendo aún la distancia con él. No quería dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Se quedaron mirando un largo rato, casi desafiándose con aquella chispa que sobresalía de sus pupilas, sin decir vocablo alguno. No es que no tuviesen nada que decir, sólo que encontrar las palabras correctas era un tanto complicado, sobre todo para ambos que se caracterizaban por ser obstinados y orgullosos.

—Preciosa… —Kiba fue el primero en romper el silencio, no había tiempo de ser soberbio. No cuando su novia iba en camino a una misión.

—Inuzuka. —lo llamó por el apellido sólo para confirmarle cómo se sentía al respecto.

Bueno, para Kiba estaba más que claro que la Yamanaka estaba molesta con él. Era bastante obvio.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Yo… —comenzó de a poco, casi temiendo meter la pata una vez más. —Fui un idiota. Lo siento.

La rubia enarcó una fina ceja.

—¿Eso es todo? —. En realidad era lo que esperaba, pero quería mantenerlo en suspenso por un rato, después de todo la impresión de pesadez aún estaba vigente en su pecho.

Kiba se humedeció los labios antes de tratar de dialogar.

—No —avanzó un paso hacia ella. —Me comporté como el tipo de hombre que detestas. Sé que es mi culpa, y sé que debo creer más en tus palabras.

Ino negó en silencio, sonriendo. Eso era lo que deseaba de parte del Inuzuka.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta de eso? Es fácil mandarme a la mierda, ¿no es así? Sin siquiera importarte cómo me sentía. No tienes idea de cómo-

—¡Shh!

Mal hecho, ¿cómo se le ocurría interceptar su protesta? Con eso bastaba para hacerla crispar.

—¡No me hagas callar! —Ya se había comenzado a exasperar. —¡Yo nunca, pero NUNCA te habría dejado ir, aunque estuviese furiosa contigo!

—Yo-

Ella lo interrumpió, era su turno.

—¡No, Kiba! Eso no se hace, no se supone que seas tan orgulloso. Ni siquiera yo que soy la mujer más terca de Konoha. ¡Ni siquiera se me ocurriría dejarte ir sin despedirte de mí! —Había dado en el clavo, él se estaba sintiendo muy culpable a esas alturas. —¡Y tú desvergonzado, acaso no pudiste-

Ahora fue él quien no la dejó continuar. Odiaba cuando hacía sentir mal a su rubia amada, más aún cuando se lo reclamaba de tal modo. ¡Joder que lo aborrecía! No obstante el sentirse intimidado por el Uchiha era casi imposible. Más aun siendo consciente del amor que le profesaba Ino al bastardo hace años atrás.

—¡Lo sé! —avanzó un paso más hacia ella, la brecha que los dividía era la nada misma. —Pero… —no continuó más, redujo el espacio y le aferró el rostro con ambas manos. —Tengo miedo… —susurró, perdiéndose en el cielo celeste que lo observaba atento. —Tengo miedo de perderte —y lo dijo, por fin, lo que lo atormentaba, porque era cierto, estaba aterrorizado de sólo concebir la idea de que ella sintiera algo por el Uchiha y corriera a sus brazos, olvidándose de él.

Ino gesticuló una mueca, disconforme por la confesión de él.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías? —su tono había sido una mezcla entre diversión y ofuscación.

Por una parte comprendía el miedo del Inuzuka, mas ella era su novia. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse a sí misma y coexistir con la mentira, fingiendo que no sentía absolutamente nada por el Uchiha. Eso era lo que más odiaba; estar y sentirse confundida.

Aun así había algo que estaba claro para ella, por lo que le dijo: —Yo estoy contigo —y ésa era su única verdad.

Él gruñó por lo bajo, uniendo sus labios a los de ella.

—Sí, lo sé —masculló entre besos que eran correspondidos con la misma fiereza y pasión. —Lo siento —se disculpó una vez que cesaron, depositando un tierno frente en la punta de la nariz de la platinada y enlazando sus dedos con Ino.

—¿No lo volverás a hacer? —no quería pasar de nuevo por lo mismo, era inquietante y agotador emocionalmente.

Sabiendo a qué se refería su novia (a no actuar a causas de los celos e ignorando las palabras de ella) asintió.

—Nunca más.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —concedió, regalándole una sonrisa honesta, porque sí, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por ella.

—Así me gusta —ella le sonrió también, obsequiándole una sonrisa de ésas que le derretían el corazón.

¡Kami! Cómo amaba a esa mujer.

—¡Te amo! —la abrazó con fuerza, embriagándose con aquel aroma a jazmines que lo enloquecían.

—Yo también. —Ino que se sentía un poco mejor por solucionar las cosas, aunque quiso corresponder el "_te amo"_, no pudo. Sin embargo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la confusión cesara pronto para poder corresponderle de la misma manera al moreno, porque una cosa era segura, no quería estar sin él por vacilaciones absurdas.

.

* * *

.

**S**asuke leyó por tercera vez las recomendaciones que Ino le dejó escritas en un papel de color rosa que olía a jazmines, al igual que ella. Si bien las sugerencias para su cita con Hanabi Hyuuga se leían simples, no estaba tan seguro de ello, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que la Yamanaka había catalogado la cita como una opción _ganar-ganar_.

¿Sería buena idea ir a cenar con la Hyuuga al aire libre y a la luz de la luna?

Fuese o no buena idea, no tenía otra alternativa, porque la rubia platinada incluso le había dejado lista una cesta con todos los artículos que necesitaría para que la cita resultara favorable. Y si lo lograba con éxito, entonces las predicciones para una segunda cita y, posteriormente, una tercera, serían lo menos complejo de todo.

Así que, confiando en los planes de la Yamanaka, se armó de valor y se fue a dar una ducha para prepararse e ir a la cita que tenía todas las cartas apostando al triunfo absoluto.

Unos minutos más tarde –alrededor de 45 minutos, que fue lo que demoró- cuando ya estuvo listo, ojeó por última vez las recomendaciones, memorizando el lugar de encuentro que había planificado su casamentera.

Saliendo de su habitación mientras doblaba y metía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón la hoja de color rosa, se dirigió a la cocina, lugar en donde la cesta de mimbre descansaba. Alcanzó el vino blanco que tenía en el congelador y lo incorporó a la cesta con las demás cosas, cerciorándose de que todo estaba correcto.

Ya con todo listo salió de su hogar y se dirigió hacia las planicies de uno de los cerros cercanos de la aldea, lugar asignado por la rubia.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien pues, si tenía suerte y la confianza suficiente, lograría desvanecer el burbujeo que se asentaba en el vientre cada vez que pensaba en Ino.

—Ino… —susurró dando fin a los reflexiones sobre ella y enfocándose en su objetivo; conocer a una mujer para poder restablecer su clan.

.

* * *

.

—_**H**__anabi Hyuuga_ —habló en su fuero interno cuando vislumbró la silueta de la muchacha pálida que lo esperaba en el lugar indicado.

Primera impresión; Lucía _bastante linda_, no podía negarlo.

El ligero vestido café hasta las rodillas le quedaba muy bien en realidad. La chica en sí era bella, pues sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, como una muñeca de porcela.

—Hola, Uchiha-san. —Lo saludó ella formalmente.

Segunda impresión; ¡No podía llamarlo de modo tan formal! Se sentía incluso viejo…

—Sólo Sasuke —dijo, dejando la cesta a un lado y extendiéndole la mano para un saludo más cortés.

Ella le sonrió radiante.

—Está bien, Sasuke. —Le correspondió el saludo. —Nunca nos presentaron oficialmente. Hanabi Hyuuga, pero sólo llámame Hanabi.

—Sasuke Uchiha. Y como dije, sólo dime Sasuke.

Vaya, mentalmente se dio un golpecito en la espalda felicitándose por el avance de conversar fluido con ella. Tendría que darle más crédito a Ino, sus clases de comunicación sí habían dado sus frutos. Se hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a la ojiazul cuando la viera.

Para cuando ya había establecido la cena en el césped y se habían acomodado, se sintió más cómodo de lo que creyó en un momento, en realidad, nunca creyó que lograría sentirse cómodo con otra mujer que no fuera Sakura (que consideraba su hermana) e Ino.

—_Ino…_ —y ahí estaba ella en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Desde el día anterior en donde rozó sus labios a los de ella, sintió un ligero cambio en él respecto a la forma en que miraba a la rubia Yamanaka. Había algo distinto, pues pareciese ser todo sentimiento se hubiese acrecentado. No obstante, todo sentimiento –nuevo para él- prefería considerarlo admiración o como un simple revuelo hormonal, era más simple de ese modo.

Sí, estaba en un episodio de negación, mas era algo que no iba a reconocer, mucho menos cuando estaba en vías de conocer a la persona que lo podría ayudar a reconstituir su clan de una vez por todas.

Por lo tanto, no más Ino Yamanaka.

Sin embargo las circunstancias le tenían preparado otros eventos en donde el nombre de la manipuladora de mentes iba a seguir haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Justo cuando sacó la botella de vino blanco, notó una nota adosada en la base de ésta. Era un papelito pequeño que decía con mucho entusiasmo; _¡Conquístala!_ Cuando la leyó mentalmente, fue como si la voz de Ino se lo dijera en un susurro en su oído.

—Maldición… —masculló por lo bajo, sin que la Hyuuga lo notara.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacer caso omiso de Ino, se concentró en la muchacha frente a él que le sonreía. No fue difícil, pues ella era muy accesible y le daba espacios suficientes como para sentirse cómodo.

Al parecer la cita con Hanabi Hyuuga sí se trataba de una apuesta _ganar-ganar_, claro que… siempre cuando dejara de pensar en la Yamanaka, por supuesto.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Este capítulo fue corto y una especie de "intertanto", pues… ahora es cuando la cosa se pone mejor. Jojojo. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más extenso, ya lo verán!

**axter, -Neji (invitado), Kassumii-chan, Naoko-eri, Miranda Lovely, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, Okiro Benihime, ana-gaara, pyo, ino-sakura14, Annali**zzz; ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Son las mejores.

Un abrazo, y agradecimientos para quienes me siguen desde las sombras. ¡Los quiero a todos! Jajaja.

Ciao! ;D


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo VII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**K**iba estaba inserto en sus propios pensamientos, completamente ajeno a la conversación que llevaban sus compañeros de equipo. La verdad es que él no tenía cabeza para charlar con ellos, pues el motivo de su distracción –Ino- ocupaba cada espacio de su mente, como siempre.

—_Maldición _—masculló bajito, regañándose por estar pensando en ella en vez del bien de la misión.

¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan enajenado por la platinada?

Quizás si no se sintiera tan inseguro, no estaría tan abstraído en ese momento.

—Qué va, no ves que está así porque está enamorado.

—No, hombre, de seguro está frustrado o algo así.

—¿Por el Uchiha, dices?

—Sí, es lo que se comenta en la aldea. Ya sabes, las malas lenguas en ese lugar son muchas.

Kiba le echó un vistazo de pocos amigos a los dos hombres que estaban hablando de él sentados alrededor de la fogata. ¿Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

—Ya lárgala, Inuzuka. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás con la cara larga?

Clavó las pupilas en las de Genma. El equipo conformado por el Shiranui, Raidou, Shino y él, estaba dispuesto de por ellos cuatro de hace muchísimos años. Y con el Aburame hace muchos años más. Sin duda trabajaban bien en equipo, y se podrían considerar amigos. No obstante, en ese momento no estaba de ánimos como para contarles sobre su vida personal a sus "amigos".

—¡Agh! —gruñó, no queriendo exponerse frente a ellos y dando a entender, también, que no estaba de humor, en absoluto. Desvió la mirada hacia el fuego.

—De seguro se trata de Ino.

—Sí, es probable, esos rumores con el Uchiha traerían cabreado a cualquiera.

Shino que permanecía en silencio, negó en silencio. Esos tipos sí que eran buenos para cuchichear.

—¿Qué rumores? —ya hastiado de tantos comentarios indirectos, preguntó no de muy buena forma qué era lo que se comentaba de Ino con el desgraciado de Uchiha.

¡Maldición! La sola vinculación de su novia con el bastardo lo asqueaba.

Genma sonrió, carraspeándose la garganta antes de responderle.

—Se dice que tu novia con el Uchiha tienen una aventura.

Fue directo al hueso, por lo que se llevó un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Raidou por ser tan poco sensible al respecto.

—¡Bah! Eso no es cierto —y estaba seguro, su novia no tendría una aventura clandestina con el bastardo. Ino lo amaba, al menos eso era lo que quería creer a ciegas.

—¿Y por qué pasa tanto tiempo con el Uchiha? Se les ha visto muy cercanos el último tiempo.

Una vez más Genma se ganó gratuitamente un golpe que casi lo desnucó.

—¡Hey! —le reclamó a Raidou por haberse excedido en fuerza.

—Eso es porque Ino lo ayuda —justificó los actos de su novia.

No tenía conocimiento de esos rumores, así que lo que tendría que hacer era decir la verdad, el porqué estaban juntos el último tiempo.

Raidou, ahora curioso, preguntó por qué la ayuda.

—¿Y eso?

—El Uchiha quieres restablecer su clan.

El Aburame que parecía al margen de toda conversación, esta vez se le vio más interesado. No tenía idea de que el Uchiha quisiera restablecer su clan, aunque era lo más lógico si lo pensaba con detenimiento, después de todo se trataba de uno de los objetivos de él.

—¡Ahh! Ya entiendo —Genma rió, cambiando de lado el senbon que tenía en la boca. —Ya sabía que se trataba de sólo rumores. Ino jamás podría ponerte los cuernos, ella es demasiado buena.

Raidou y los demás asintieron, confirmando las palabras del Shiranui.

—Aún así —continuó, con una mirada cizañera que no pasó desapercibida por nadie del grupo. —¿No te da celos verla junto con él?

Kiba sabía a lo que él se refería, pues todo Konoha era consciente de que la Yamanaka profesaba su amor hacia el Uchiha a los cuatro vientos, nadie era indiferente a ello, no obstante, no por eso no sentía celos. No lograba nada mintiéndose a sí mismo, era ridículo, mas no era algo que les diría a ellos.

—No —gran mentira, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Por supuesto que nadie le creyó.

—¿Dices, que no te da celos verla con el Uchiha? ¿El soltero más codiciado de Konoha por las chicas? ¿El hombre del cual ella estaba locamente enamorada?

—Tú lo has dicho, fue tiempo pasado. Eso fue cuando era una niña —la defendió, ignorando el bombeo acelerado en el pecho. —, además confió en ella lo suficiente como para saber que no me pondrá los cuernos.

—Yo le creo —por fin se escuchó la voz de Shino. —, además Ino sólo está haciendo su trabajo como casamentera.

Kiba agradeció internamente las palabras de su compañero.

—Es verdad —Raidou estuvo de acuerdo también. —El que Ino realice sus consultas como Cupido, sólo demuestra la confianza que Kiba tiene para con ella.

—Sí, es verdad —Genma se revolvió los cabellos.

El Inuzuka se sintió aliviado al oírlos, por lo que ya no seguirían charlando de él… Bueno, eso es lo que esperaba a fin de cuentas.

Negó en silencio, no queriendo cuestionarse más la relación que llevaba con Ino, ni tampoco influenciando celos ni dando cabida a sugestiones.

—¿Sake?

Todos miraron a Shino que ofrecía dos botellas de aquel alcohol. Una vez más Kiba agradeció internamente a su amigo por salvarlo del interrogatorio e incomodidad.

.

* * *

.

**I**no se dejó caer en la mullida cama, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. No había nada mejor que llegar a casa luego de una misión, tomar una ducha con sales aromáticas y dormir. No obstante sabía que tenía que dejar el dormir para otra ocasión, puesto que tendría ir pronto a entregar el informe a Tsunade.

Se supone que era lo primero que debía hacer, pero como había llegado horas antes, se permitió dar un baño para relajarse. Por lo general siempre en las misiones donde tenía que recopilar información y usar, como medida desesperada, las artes de la seducción, lo primero que necesitaba cuando llegaba a Konoha era un baño. Quizás en función de sacar de su cuerpo las conductas, roces y demás que tenía que aceptar para poder acceder a la obtención de información.

Suspiró, dándose ánimo para levantarse de la cama, vestirse e ir donde la Hokage.

Cuando salió rumbo a la torre, se preguntó qué habría pasado con el Uchiha y la Hyuuga con aquella cita que había concretado antes de ir a su misión. ¿Habría resultado bien? ¿Se trató, finalmente, de un encuentro ganar-ganar?

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando ya estuvo frente a la puerta que daba al despacho de la quinta. Tomando una respiración prolongada, tocó la puerta hasta que escuchó un "adelante" que parecía más un gruñido.

—Oh, Ino, eres tú.

—Sí —se acercó hacia ella y le entregó el informe con todos los detalles posibles.

—¿Alguna complicación?

—No, ninguna —respondió segura.

—Bien, puedes irte, pero antes… —Tsunade se palpó las sienes antes de continuar. —Ve y dile a Uchiha que lo necesito.

Ino gesticuló una mueca de; "por qué yo", sin embargo se resignó y terminó condescendiendo a la petición, más bien orden, de la Hokage.

—No hay problema. —No es como si le quedara otra opción.

—Gracias, ya puedes irte.

Asintiendo, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta salir de la oficina. Una vez afuera, suspiró. Ahora tendría que buscar a Sasuke, ¿en qué lugar podría estar?

Bueno, al menos aprovecharía de consultarle qué tal le había ido con Hanabi, ya que aún tenía que cumplir con su rol de casamentera, ¿verdad?

Recorrió unos 10 minutos antes de llegar a Ichiraku-ramen, lugar en donde divisó a Naruto disfrutando de un gran plato de ramen. Le preguntaría al rubio hiperactivo sobre el paradero del Uchiha, ya que de seguro algo de información tendría. Una vez que se acercó a él, le ofreció una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Naruto.

—¡Hey, Ino-chan! ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Lo siento, ya comí, pero gracias de todas maneras. —le hizo un gesto con la mano. —Ando en busca de Sasuke, ¿lo has visto?

Naruto arqueó una ceja, pronto adquirió una expresión de pensativo por unos segundos.

—No, la verdad es que no lo he visto desde ayer en la tarde.

—Uhm…

¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora dónde lo encontraría?

—Tal vez Hanabi te pueda ayudar.

La espalda de Ino se rigidizó, al momento en que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Cómo…? —pidió sólo para que él confirmara que si lo que había escuchado era cierto y no una broma de su cabeza.

—Hanabi debe saber donde está. Los últimos días se la han pasado juntos, de veras. ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo, Ino-chan!

Fue capaz de oír los latidos desesperados de su corazón haciéndole ecos en los tímpanos.

No, no… no era cierto…

¿Cómo podía ser posible que…?

—¡Yo sabía que tú podías, ttebayo! Ellos hacen una bonita pareja.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Naruto dijo… pareja?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo que dijo sonó en un balbuceo casi penoso.

—C-Claro…

—¡Eres la mejor! Y si todo sale bien, seré cuñado de Sasuke-teme.

—Yo…

Eso quería decir, entonces, que… ¿Sasuke de verdad estaba junto con Hanabi?

Kami… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿Qué se supone había pasado durante su ausencia?

Sin saber por qué, los ojos le comenzaron a arder.

—Y-Yo… —comenzó con voz temblorosa, evitando ver a Naruto. —Si lo ves dile que Tsunade lo necesita… —y sin decir más, se fue de ahí a paso rápido.

Cuando sintió el viento revolverle las finas hebras rubias, unas tercas lágrimas descendieron silenciosas por su rostro, dejando un recorrido de tristeza que le partieron el corazón.

Sintiéndose pésimo, desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos de flores.

Lo mejor era estar sola.

.

* * *

.

—**M**aldición… —masculló, negando en silencio.

Sentía tanta rabia… tanta frustración.

¿Cómo fue que todo avanzó tan rápido? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento?

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo el sabor metálico aproximarse a su boca debido a la grieta que trazaron sus dientes.

Si bien todo había sido idea suya -el unir a Sasuke con Hanabi- no se sentía conforme, básicamente por aquella egoísta emoción de saber y sentir que el Uchiha había sido la persona que le había robado el aliento y el corazón. Por supuesto que eso había sido años atrás, no obstante el coexistir con la mentira ya no era una opción… Tal vez ya debía comenzar a ser sincera con ella misma y reconocer, de una vez por todas, que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡No! —gritó, apoyando la frente en el árbol donde sostenía su cuerpo. —No puede ser…

La confusión le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Por un lado quería muchísimo a Kiba, y se trataba de su novio, la persona que ella había elegido hace dos años, no obstante, por otra parte, estaba Sasuke, aquel hombre que le derretía las entrañas y que con sólo una mirada la hacía dudar de todo el amor que un día sintió por el Inuzuka.

—_No, no puedo…_ —Y era cierto, no podía darse el lujo de titubear.

En ese momento, unos pasos la sobresaltaron. Se dio vuelta y se apoyó de espaldas al tronco, concentrándose para identificar la firma de chakra de quien emitió el ruido. Como buena kunoichi con habilidades sensoriales, descubrió que se trataba de dos personas, dos personas que bien conocía; Sasuke Uchiha y Hanabi Hyuuga.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era salir de allí, no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando una voz la detuvo.

—Yamanaka.

—_Mierda…_ —de a poco les hizo frente, fingiendo el mejor rostro de alegría que puedo expresar. —¡Hey, Uchiha! Hola, Hanabi…

Ser descubierta le pasaba por ofuscarse en una calle sin mucha privacidad.

—Ino.

Hizo caso omiso del tono de voz de la Hyuuga, pues pudo apreciar cierto dejo de disgusto.

—Vaya, vaya… —de seguro por su actuar le otorgarían el Oscar como mejor actriz. —¿Están en una cita, verdad? —intentó ser lo más Ino Yamanaka posible, y al parecer lo logró. No era para menos, sabía muy bien cómo controlar sus emociones, aunque en esa ocasión le estaba siendo muy difícil y doloroso.

—Ehh… —Hanabi comenzó a generar una respuesta sin éxito, abochornada.

—Hn —Sasuke no se quedó atrás, también se le notaba avergonzado, sobre todo por aquel delatador rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Fue devastador pesquisar el retraimiento por parte del Uchiha, dado que significaba una cosa; gustaba de Hanabi Hyuuga.

No le quedó más que continuar con sus dotes actorales.

—Como dicen por ahí, el silencio otorga —y ese silencio en realidad casi la mató. Obviando el nudo en la garganta, prosiguió. —Bien, no los sigo interrumpiendo más.

No esperando ninguna respuesta por parte de ellos, caminó, ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento, lo suficiente como para que no sospecharan que quería arrancar lo antes posible de ahí.

—Por cierto —se detuvo, de espaldas a ellos. —Tsunade te necesita, Uchiha. — cuando dijo eso último, pudo sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas humedecerle los labios.

Sí, estaba llorando por Sasuke Uchiha, una vez más…

.

* * *

.

**C**uando Sasuke la vio irse, tan alegre e indiferente, una opresión –desconocida para él- se le implantó en el pecho con fuerza, casi ahogándolo.

—Ino… —susurró, admirando cómo la silueta esbelta de la Yamanaka se perdía entre la luz del atardecer.

Era difícil para él entender tales sensaciones en su interior. Todo era confuso, demasiado, sin embargo, si de algo estaba seguro, era que sea lo que fuera que significara lo que sentía, no tenía comparación alguna con lo que le provocaba la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Si bien había cierta atracción, no iba más allá de simple afinidad física, era algo que pudo corroborar cuando vio a Ino frente a ellos, siendo graciosa, burlona y fresca como siempre.

Bajó la mirada mientras fruncía los labios, justo sus pupilas hicieron contacto con algo reluciente, éstas se enfocaron en un brillo pequeño que descansaba en el suelo terroso. Se agachó y recogió aquel pequeño objeto; un aro.

Lo examinó con detenimiento.

—¿Un aro? —La Hyuuga lo sacó de su ensoñación con aquel cuestionamiento.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes de quién es?

Sí, sabía quien era la dueña de aquella joya, por lo que lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se lo entregaría pronto, suponía.

—Sí.

—Oh… —ella se quedó en silencio antes de hablar de nuevo, no quiso indagar más en el tema, por lo que reanudó con otro asunto contrario. —¿Vamos? Si quieres te puedo acompañar donde la Hokage.

La miró de soslayo, no sabiendo qué responder, porque en ese momento, por alguna razón, quería estar solo.

Aunque, bueno, esa _alguna razón_ tenía nombre y apellido; Ino Yamanaka.

—Hn… —fue todo lo que dijo, consintiendo de todos modos a la solicitud de la Hyuuga, porque por más abrumado que se sintiera respecto a Ino, él estaba en un contexto completamente distinto que tenía un objetivo en particular, y no tenía planes de descartarlo por la discordancia entre su corazón y razón.

.

* * *

.

**Ll**orando a mares –como pocas veces en la vida-, se llevó una gran cucharada de helado de frambuesa a la boca, ignorando la cantidad de calorías excesivas de aquel bocado.

—Es un tonto… —susurró, cogiendo un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas. —¡Dile que la amas, joder!

Estaba irritada, enojada con el protagonista de aquella película por ser un frío calculador y no reconocer lo que sentía por la mujer que le robaba el aliento. ¿Por qué demonios los hombres de las películas tenían que ser tan estúpidos, inconscientes y ciegos?

—¡Ahh! —dejando el helado sobre la mesita a un lado del sofá en donde estaba sentada, cogió la caja de pañuelos desechables para lanzarla a la televisión. —¡Eres un idiota!

Justo en ese instante, el sonido de la puerta la irrumpió de los miles de insultos que tenía preparados para ese protagonista estúpido.

—Esa maldita frente —gruñó, pensando que se trataba de Sakura, pues la pelirosada le había dicho que la iría a visitar en la noche para charlar sobre asuntos femeninos. —Si sabe donde está la maldita llave, ¿por qué coño no entra? ¡Ahh!

Sí, en definitiva no estaba de ánimos.

Levantándose del sofá, caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez allí la abrió con rudeza.

—¡Frente! Te he dicho que la bendita llave está… —miró a la persona del otro lado de la puerta, terminando por murmurar. —… en el masetero…

Toda ofuscación desapareció por arte de magia.

—Hn…

—Uchiha… —con rapidez se escondió detrás de la puerta, rogando a Kami que él no la haya visto con tales prendas que apenas la cubrían, porque sólo estaba usando unas diminutas bragas blancas y una camiseta del mismo color que le llegaba al ombligo. —Yo… ¡Ya vengo! —y le dio un portazo, dejando al Uchiha fuera mientras ella iba corriendo a su cuarto para poder cubrirse un poco.

Luego de correr por toda la habitación, colocarse unos jeans y unas sandalias, salió de ahí para poder ir a abrirle al Uchiha.

Respiró profundo varias veces antes de abrir la puerta.

—Hey… —dijo, llamando la atención de éste que estaba apoyando en el marco de la puerta, en aquella típica actitud impasible.

—Yamanaka.

—Eh… pasa —se hizo a un lado, invitando al prodigio a ingresar.

Era la primera vez que él estaba en su casa.

Sasuke ingresó a pasos lentos, deteniéndose a unos escasos metros de la entrada. Se mantuvo en afonía hasta que ella habló, lo cual siempre sucedía, Ino no era muy buena con los silencios.

—Pues… ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Ino no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que hacía él ahí.

Sasuke carraspeó antes de contestar.

—Esto.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia, se metió una mano al bolsillo del pantalón para tomar el pequeño aro que allí tenía. Una vez que lo sacó, se lo ofreció a la platinada que lo miraba sorprendida.

—P-Pero… —de inmediato Ino se llevó las manos a sus orejas, ahí notó que efectivamente ese aro que le entregaba el Uchiha le pertenecía a ella.

Sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo, el perder aquel símbolo de unión con su equipo y lo que significaba para ella que se lo haya entregado Asuma-sensei, era demasiado importante y valioso como para soportar extraviarlo.

Tomó el pequeño aro entre sus manos, sintiendo su piel arder por el contacto con el Uchiha. Se estremeció y pudo notar que él también surtió los mismos efectos.

En un acto de impulsividad, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke! No tienes idea lo que esto significa para mí… —le dijo emocionada. —Muchísimas gracias… —le agradeció una vez más, con voz dulce al oído de él.

—Está bien —dijo en un tono neutral, justo cuando rodeaba la estrecha cintura de la platinada, por supuesto que en un acto carente de cordura y estoicismo.

Ino se aferró aún más a él cuando éste le respondió bajito en el oído, en un aliento que le hizo cosquillas en la espalda.

Si pudiera permanecer así toda la vida, ella lo haría, porque por primera vez sentía un abrazo tan significativo, tan… enternecedor. Y eso que se trataba del hombre más frío que conocía.

No queriendo separarse de él, lo hizo de todos modos –con mucha fuerza de voluntad-, regalándole una sonrisa hermosa.

Fue ahí en que Sasuke notó la irritación en los ojos de ella, cuando sus pupilas hicieron contacto.

—A todo esto… —Ino se humedeció los labios para hacerle unas cuantas consultas.

—Shh —Él la calló, elevando su mano para acunarla en la mejilla de ella.

—Sasuke… —pudo pronunciar, deleitándose por el contacto de su palma.

—¿Por qué estuviste llorando? —Consultó suave, comenzando a acariciarle la comisura de los labios con su pulgar.

Si era honesto, no tenía idea de por qué hacía lo que hacía, no había razón, sólo las ganas enormes de un contacto más íntimo que le pedía de forma absoluta cada célula de su cuerpo.

No tenía excusa al respecto, y en realidad no quería buscar una, ya no más, porque disfrutaba verla tan frágil ante su toque, porque ya estaba cansado de fingir y porque ya no podía resistir mirarla como si fuese cualquier otra mujer más.

—Y-Yo… —si bien quería formular una respuesta, la rigidez en las cuerdas vocales no le permitió la acción.

Estaba perdida en los ónices del Uchiha, que en ese momento le estaban transmitiendo una cantidad de emociones increíbles.

—Shh… —la volvió a silenciar, esta vez rozando su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Ino.

La textura era suave y cálida, por lo que ejerció mayor presión, provocando que Ino gimiera y cerrara los ojos. A continuación la observó, maravillándose por las hermosas facciones de ella. Otra vez volvió a ejercer presión sobre el labio, logrando en esta oportunidad que ella abriera la boca.

Inclinándose para poder besarla, también cerró los ojos. Redujo la distancia, disfrutando el cálido aliento filtrarse por su boca.

—_Frambuesa…_ —dijo en su fuero interno, lamiéndose los labios antes de rozar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Justo cuando iba a mover sus labios para un contacto concreto, la puerta se abrió, asustando a ambos que se separaron sorprendidos.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

Ino no miró a la persona en la puerta y Sasuke tampoco lo hizo. Sólo se observaron en silencio, interrogándose a través de la mirada lo que acababa de suceder y lo que casi sucedió.

El mutismo no fue incómodo, en absoluto, sin embargo estaba colmado de enigmas sin resolver.

—Nos vemos mañana, Yamanaka. —Se atrevió a decir luego de una pausa, yéndose de ahí. —Sakura —Saludó a la recién llegada. Y se fue sin más, dejando a Ino navegando en un mar de preguntas.

—Sasuke… —Sakura tosió, llamando la atención de su amiga. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Enseguida Ino miró a la pelirosada que tenía un verdadero signo de interrogación en el rostro.

—¡Ino-cerda, cuéntamelo todo, ahora ya!

—Y-Yo… —Aún anonadada, negó en silencio.

Estuvieron a punto de besarse, ¡por Kami! No podía creerlo… Era la segunda vez que casi sucedía lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasó, Ino?

—Yo… No lo sé… —y en verdad no sabía qué diablos había sucedido.

—Pues, te ibas a besar con Sasuke-kun. —Sakura le dedicó una mirada de suspicacia digna de ella. —Vamos, tienes que decirme qué es lo que pasó.

—Es sólo que… —todavía sintiendo las piernas débiles, caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó de golpe, con la pelirosada a su lado.

La médico tomó el recipiente de helado que Ino había dejado y comenzó a comérselo a grandes cucharadas, ansiosa de saber luego lo que había sucedido con su amiga, ya que al parecer lo que tenía que contar Ino era mejor que los culebrones que veía en la televisión.

—¡Vamos, Ino-cerda, que me tienes en ascuas!

La Yamanaka miró a su mejor amiga de soslayo.

—Creo que… Sasuke me iba a besar…

—Necesito detalles, todo. —Sakura dejó el helado a un lado. —¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba acá? ¿Y qué pasa con Kiba?

Ino se sintió horrible con esa última pregunta, pues es la misma interrogante que se ha estado haciendo desde que Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a revolucionar su mundo; ¿qué pasaba con Kiba?

Era catastrófico no saber las réplicas, porque cada vez que pasaba más tiempo, las respuestas demoraban más en llegar por una razón que bien conocía; dudaba de su amor hacia Kiba.

.

* * *

.

**S**asuke entrecerró los ojos, tratando de calmar la rapidez con que le latía el corazón.

No podía entenderlo, no obstante al evaluar la situación, sólo era capaz de llegar a una conclusión que se negaba a creer. Él no, él simplemente no podía estar enamorándose de Ino Yamanaka… No podía… ¿O sí?

Alzando la mirada al cielo, sonrió de manera boba, tal cual como la vez pasada en que casi la besó.

Si bien el enamorarse de Ino era una alternativa a estimar, también debía considerar que ella tenía a Kiba Inuzuka y que él estaba saliendo con Hanabi Hyuuga, por lo que no podía permitirse caer en el amor con la Yamanaka (porque era imposible el tener algo con ella), sin embargo y, de acuerdo a lo que podía entender emocionalmente, era demasiado tarde…

Sí, el Sasuke Uchiha estaba frenética e indiscutiblemente enamorado de Ino Yamanaka.

Y eso era un error…

—_Joder…_

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

* * *

Porque lo prometido es deuda, aquí hubo más SasuIno y fue un capítulo mucho más extenso que el anterior. Aunque no sé si cumplió con las expectativas de todos.  
Gracias infinitas a; Annalizzz, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, axter, Yuki Jonico, ana-gaara, pyo, Kassumii-chan, samus amezcua, naoko-eri. ¡Un abrazo a todos ustedes! xD  
Por cierto, les comunico que al fic le quedan sólo 4 capítulos de vida útil. No es mucho, sin embargo serán igual o más extenso que éste. Lo otro que quería decirles, es que... No sé jajaja, bueno, les cuento, en primera instancia, cuando escribí la idea temática de este fic, era en plan de realizar un lemon, no obstante, siendo fiel a la trama, no estoy muy segura de que sea lo más adecuado, quizás un lime, pero no sé si un lemon con todas las de la ley, porque tengo que considerar que Ino es una chica virgen aún. Así que, ¿qué opinan al respecto? (De todos modos la decisión final la tomaré yo, eh... es sólo para evaluar la situación y ver qué tan explícito puede ser)

Y supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Nos veremos pronto con otra actualización de éste o de otro fic (tengo muchos que actualizar, sobre todo mi GaaIno; _Sellado en la piel_ que permanece en el horno), por supueto que la interrogante que dejé expuesta, será ya resuelta en el próximo capítulo, creo...

Saludos. ¡Y gracias totales! =)


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo VIII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**A** Ino le gustaba el día de los enamorados, para ella era un día especial y adorable, en donde quedaba de lado toda la vergüenza y el orgullo para dar paso a declaraciones de amor, abrazos, besos y celebraciones. Sin embargo en esa ocasión –puntualmente- no le gustaba, en absoluto.

Tenía razones para que le desagradara el 14 de febrero de ese año, la primera era que la pasaría sola porque Kiba aún no regresaba de su misión, y la segunda razón –y no por eso menos importante- era que no podía dejar de pensar en que Sasuke de seguro tendría algún presente para Hanabi.

Kami, el sólo imaginarlo le provocaba un revuelo en el estómago que resultaba ser irritante.

Dejando de lado las ideas pesimistas, continuó atendiendo al joven Shinobi que estaba en busca de rosas rojas para _su enamorada._

¡Ahh! Qué ofuscada se sentía.

Forzando una sonrisa sincera, le entregó el ramillete a aquel hombre.

—Muchas gracias por su compra —dijo tratando de sonar amigable, sin resultados favorables, por supuesto.

El Shinobi salió de la florería segundos después, con una mirada confusa en el rostro.

Ino ese día había atendido a una cantidad de personas impresionante, y aún seguían llegando muchas más a comprar flores para sus acompañantes de turno.

—Odio este día… —masculló entre dientes, caminando hacia los estantes para reponer más flores, puesto que ya muchas se habían vendido.

Lo único bueno eran las ganancias monetarias que traía consigo _el día del amor_, además de eso, nada.

¡Ugh! Ese aroma a amor en el aire la estaba mareando.

—¡Idiotas, celebran un día del amor cuando en realidad pasan todo el resto del año sin siquiera enviarle pistilos a sus enamoradas!

En ese minuto el sonido de la campanilla le advirtió de un nuevo cliente.

¿Acaso no iba a tener un minuto de descanso y de descargos emocionales en tranquilidad?

De mala gana se dirigió hacia el mostrador para atender al nuevo cliente. Su sorpresa fue gigante cuando lo vio a _él_ en aquel típico semblante estoico y frío que lo caracterizaba.

—Sasuke…

—Ino.

Sí, definitivamente escuchar al Uchiha decir su nombre era satisfactorio, sobre todo porque ya no se dirigía a ella a través de su apellido de forma despectiva e irritante. Adoraba cómo pronunciaba su nombre en aquel timbre distante y a la vez frío que, contrariamente, le prendía las pasiones.

—_Aww, Sasuke…_

Sacudiendo la cabeza para dejar de fantasear, le preguntó qué necesitaba, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Flores —Sasuke se apoyó en el mostrador en pose indiferente, como siempre.

—¿Alguna idea?

Sasuke pareció meditar antes de contestar.

—Tulipanes rojos.

_El escaso buen ánimo _en Ino se derrumbó. Los tulipanes rojos significaban "declaración de amor", por lo que quedaba claro que el Uchiha tenía pensado en declarar su amor a Hanabi Hyuuga.

¡Nooooo!

Los ojos de pronto le comenzaron a arder, no obstante, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no permitió que las lágrimas se formasen en sus ojos. No, no señor, no frente a él.

—¿Un ramillete? —logró apenas pronunciar, desechando el nudo en la garganta.

—Sí.

—Está bien.

Como si nada la atormentara, se giró a buscar los tulipanes rojos.

Por más que quiso no pudo dejar de sentir ese sabor amargo en la boca ni ese vacío en el pecho que la ahogaba.

Por supuesto que se sentía ridícula, pues no debiera sentir eso, pero… ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? ¿Qué hacer para dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo incesante y abrumador? ¿Ese vacío por saber que el corazón del Uchiha lo estaba conquistando otra persona? Sólo le quedaba reprimir sus sentimientos, no es como si hubiese más alternativas, ella era una mujer con novio después de todo.

—Aquí están —le hizo frente a Sasuke, sin siquiera mirarlo, y es que no se atrevía a hacerlo. —¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó una vez que terminó de formar un ramo bello para él, _más bien para la Hyuuga…_

—Sí.

Por fin alzó las pupilas para avistar a Sasuke. ¿Acaso no le bastaba con una flor? ¡Claro que no! Tenía que llevarle más a su _nueva pareja… _

Sí, bueno, quizás estaba algo celosa… pero un poquito no más.

—Quiero una de ésas —Sasuke apuntó hacia unas flores azuladas.

¿Así que más regalos para Hanabi, no? ¡Kya!

—Claro… —con su mejor sonrisa fue en busca de un aciano azulado. Asimismo siempre digna, pese a la adversidad. —¿Lo quieres junto con los tulipanes o por separado?

—Por separado.

—Bien —obedeciendo las indicaciones del Uchiha, adornó la flor con una pequeña cinta rosa y con papel celofán. —Aquí están —se las entregó con rapidez.

Sasuke le canceló el total y recibió el cambio, mas no se retiró de la florería, sino que permaneció ahí, para intriga de Ino que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

¿Qué estaba esperando?

—¿Necesitas algo más? —lo único que quería era que Sasuke se fuera pronto para poder lamentarse de su desgracia a solas, sin embargo éste tenía otros planes…

—En realidad sí —Sasuke dejó las flores sobre el mostrador y se marchó hacia ella.

Ino retrocedió un paso cuando lo vio reducir la distancia entre ambos. Tenía la ligera sospecha que el evento ocurrido hace unos días –cuando casi la besó- se volvería a repetir.

Con el corazón bombeándole rápido se mordió el labio inferior, sin dejar de vigilar a Sasuke que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos más, sólo como precaución.

—Sasuke… —balbuceó, no pudiendo alejarse más.

Oh, oh…

—Ino… —si bien no tenía mucha conciencia al respecto, tenía claro una cosa; quería besar a la platinada Yamanaka. Y le daba absolutamente lo mismo si se trataba o no de un error.

Se inclinó hacia ella, alzando una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla. Apenas su palma contactó la tersa piel de la rubia, ésta cerró los ojos, como deleitándose por su toque.

Kami, era tan hermosa ante sus ojos impávidos…

—Eres tan bella —le dijo, casi posando sus labios sobre los de Ino.

—S-Sasuke… —suspiró, abriendo los párpados con lentitud. —Y-Yo…

—Shh… —la silenció, acariciando sus labios sobre los de ella en un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. —Déjame besarte…

Ino sintió el cuerpo caliente y las mejillas ardiendo.

Aún no podía discernir lo que él la había dicho… ¿La quería besar? ¡La quería besar, maldita sea!

—N-No puedo… —respondió, rozándole los labios, sintiendo su hálito tibio impregnarse a través de su boca. —N-No quiero que-

—No pienses más —la irrumpió, apoyando su frente a la de ella y posando la otra mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Sasuke… —ya casi no podía soportarlo más, iba a perder el juicio en cualquier segundo.

—Ino… —la empujó hacia él, sintiendo cómo ambos cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección.

Y ya sin más razón, la besó. La correspondencia fue inmediata y sonrió por eso, por ser reciprocado con la misma intensidad y anhelo.

Los labios de Ino sabían a fresa, eran suaves como motas de algodón, simplemente deliciosos de besar, pues se sentía como abstraído, sin embargo aquella sensación no fue nada en comparación cuando sus lenguas se masajearon a la par.

La apretujó más hacia sí, causando que ella jadeara en su boca. El escalofrío al escucharla le contrajo los músculos de la espalda y el ardor en el estómago se acrecentó. Ahora el anhelo se había transformado en necesidad; no quería dejar de besarla nunca más.

Ino por su parte se sentía fuera de sí. Ya no pensaba ni hilaba ideas claras y coherentes. Sólo se disponía a sentir el calor que le transmitía Sasuke a través de su lengua.

Muchas veces soñó, cuando niña, besar a Sasuke Uchiha, sin embargo jamás imaginó que sería tan placentero y chispeante. Cada caricia entre lenguas, cada toque era mágico.

Sin querer y sintiéndose volar, dejó escapar un jadeo pesado.

—Sasuke… —pudo apenas decir, aferrándose al cuello del Uchiha para profundizar aún más el contacto.

El gemido de Ino provocó que el cuerpo de Sasuke se sintiera como en llamas. Con más urgencia descansó ambas manos en la cintura de la rubia, presionando la yema de los dedos en la tersa piel expuesta.

Otro gemido más llegó a sus oídos.

Se iba a volver loco, Ino lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—Ino… —murmuró, comenzando a besarle la barbilla, posteriormente el cuello, descendiendo con desespero.

—Ahh… Sasuke… —con los ojos entrecerrados, deslizó sus uñas por los hombros de él, casi sofocada por tanto fervor que sentía.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

A la velocidad de la luz se separaron, volviéndose a quien los había interrumpido.

¿Pero qué demonios?

—Naruto… —Ino se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. No pudo sostenerle la mirada al rubio Uzumaki, la culpa fue mucha.

—¡Yo no vi nada!

—Dobe —Sasuke suspiró con cierta irritación por haber sido detenido (en su mejor momento con una chica) por el ninja hiperactivo.

Tan imprudente que era Naruto…

—Y-Yo… vuelvo después, ¡adiós!

Y como alma que se la lleva el diablo, Naruto salió de la florería.

Ino bajó la mirada. En esos instantes se sentía muy culpable por haber _engañado_ a Kiba y por haber sido evidenciada por el Héroe de Konoha.

—Ino.

Miró a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, no atreviéndose a establecer una unión vertical. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si sentía la traición aún latente en el pecho.

—Ino, mírame.

No, no quería mirarlo.

Al no obtener respuesta, Sasuke le levantó la barbilla con sus dedos para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que no diga ni una sola palabra.

Ino sin ser capaz de moverse lo vio alejarse de ella, rumbo a las afueras de la florería. Por un momento se sintió más aliviada, pues su secreto no sería divulgado a los cuatro vientos por el Kitsune. Sólo esperaba que Sasuke de verdad lo convenciera para que no difundiera lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Por cierto —Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa antes de salir. —Las flores son para ti.

¿Qué flores? ¿Flores para ella? Aún turbada se llevó el dedo índice y medio a los labios. El cosquilleo todavía permanecía latente y tibio.

A pasos lentos avanzó hacia el mostrador, obviando el temblor en las rodillas y la taquicardia para poder tomar las flores.

Una sonrisa radiante se formó en sus labios al interpretar el significado de las flores. Los tulipanes rojos; declaración de amor. Y el aciano azulado; amor platónico.

—_Sasuke…_ —echó una mirada hacia afuera donde él desde el otro lado del vitral le sonreía adorable.

Sin duda alguna lo que sentía por él era más de lo que imaginó en un principio.

.

* * *

.

**S**e sentía pésimo, tanto así que la culpabilidad le estaba consumiendo las entrañas, literalmente.

—¡Maldición! —chilló frustrada, pasándose las manos por el cabello repetidas veces.

No podía dejar de pensar en Kiba y el acto adúltero que había cometido en perjuicio de él.

No sabía qué hacer concretamente para remediar la situación, de hecho lo único que se le ocurría era ir donde Sasuke y aclarar las cosas, quizás decirle que lo de ellos jamás debía volver a suceder, que no debía ser, que era un tema muerto aquel beso apasionado.

Bueno, tal vez era una buena alternativa, la más viable, sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Tengo que ir con él! —con decisión salió de su casa, ignorando las altas horas de la noche.

Tenía que acabar con las faltas impropias de una buena vez.

Luego de saltar por los tejados con una habilidad digna de una kunoichi de su nivel, llegó al complejo Uchiha en menos de lo esperado.

Tomando una respiración profunda ingresó a dicho lugar, y una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de Sasuke, golpeó con determinación.

No pasó mucho tiempo esperando, pues él al segundo golpe había abierto la puerta.

—Ino…

—Sasuke —intentó no vacilar, pero mirar aquel hermoso rostro masculino tallado a mano la distraía en demasía.

—¡Apúrate, teme!

¿Qué? Oh, no…

Concluyentemente había llegado en una pésima ocasión.

—Creo que mejor… —Ino se mordió el labio inferior. —Vendré después… Yo, lo siento… —y comenzó a alejarse, no obstante no alcanzó ni a dar dos zancadas cuando él la detuvo.

—Espera —le dijo con voz suave, sujetándole el antebrazo.

—No, creo que… fue una mala idea, yo… quizás otro día yo pueda venir y-

Sasuke no la dejó continuar, pues en un acto vertiginoso la impuso a hacerle frente para atrapar sus labios una vez más. El contacto fue con la misma intensidad que la primera vez, la única diferencia era el nivel de deseo incorporado en éste, que era superior al anterior.

—Sasuke, no…

—Shh, Ino… —y en un hábil movimiento la abrazó y saltó con ella hacia otro lugar del complejo Uchiha. Si bien no tenía justificación a su actuar, no se sentía arrepentido, pues adoraba la sensación de estar junto con Ino.

—¿Qué estás-

No pudo continuar, porque en un acto espontáneo él la obligó a apoyarse en contra de un muro, en donde la acorraló sin escapatoria.

—Eres tan hermosa… —pasó una mano por los cabellos dorados de la Yamanaka, sorprendiéndose por la suavidad de cada hebra dorada.

—S-Sasuke… —no podía decir más que el nombre de él, en realidad apenas lograba hilar las ideas correctas en su cabeza.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía absoluto control sobre su mente, lo acababa de corroborar.

—Ah… —gimió cuando sintió los labios del Uchiha descender por su cuello hacia la clavícula y los hombros.

Ni siquiera a Kiba le permitía al acceso, pero por alguna razón no podía oponerse a Sasuke. No, por ella que él continuase más, más y más, sin detenerse…

—Ino… —musitó bajo, depositando tiernos besos por la tersa piel expuesta, comenzando a ascender con lentitud por el cuello.

Apegándose más al esbelto cuerpo femenino, levantó la pierna de la rubia dejándola en contacto con su cadera. La aproximación entre aquellas partes lo incendió.

Ya no quedaba nada de raciocinio. Nada…

—… — Ino exhaló con goce, empezando a friccionar sin voluntad las caderas en contra de Sasuke, afirmándose con fuerza de los hombros de éste.

—Ino… —El Uchiha era lo _suficientemente consciente_ como para percibir que el bulto en su pantalón se volvía cada vez más duro.

Oh, Ino Yamanaka estaba acabando con él…

Exhalando agitado capturó otra vez los bellos labios de la rubia, sin dejar de adherirse a su cuerpo en movimientos sincronizados. El frote entre ambos era sensual y complaciente.

—Sasuke…

—Ino…

—¡Temeeeee! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

El llamado alto bastó para que ambos se separaran jadeantes.

Sasuke la contempló con detenimiento, admirando el brillo particular en sus ojos azules y la hinchazón en aquellos labios rosas que quería seguir besando. Sin embargo, ese estúpido de Naruto había arruinado –por segunda vez ese día- el maravilloso momento que estaba compartiendo con Ino.

—Yo… es mejor que me vaya —Ino se acomodó la falda que no tenía idea de por qué estaba tan desarreglada.

—Sí… —le dio un suave beso en los labios, tal cual como en la florería. —Iré a ver que quiere ese dobe.

Ino sonrió.

—Está bien… —despidiéndose con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, saltó y salió del complejo Uchiha rumbo a su casa, ignorando olímpicamente el cosquilleo en el vientre y el calor abrumante en el cuerpo.

En decisiva su enfrentamiento no había resultado según lo planeado en un principio.

.

* * *

.

—**A**sí que… ¿por qué?

Sasuke desvió la mirada antes de responder a la interrogante indiscreta de Naruto.

No sabía cómo decirlo verbalmente, de partida ya era bastante complicado el confesarlo, no obstante tendría que hacerlo. Naruto era su amigo y lo había sorprendido infraganti con Ino, por lo que no tenía sentido seguir ocultando lo obvio.

Tragando duro, declaró su única verdad.

—Estoy enamorado de Ino…

La mandíbula de Naruto casi golpeó el piso.

—¿Qué?

—Ya escuchaste —Sí, no lo volvería a repetir, era bastante vergonzoso como para decirlo de nuevo.

—Vaya… —ni en sus sueños más imposibles y ridículos imaginó que el gran Sasuke Uchiha le confesaría algo así. —Me dejas sin palabras, teme…

En los siguientes minutos el silencio fue sepulcral, tanto así, que incluso molestó a Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa con Kiba?

Esa misma pregunta se había hecho a sí mismo, no llegando a ninguna respuesta asequible.

—No puedes decirle a nadie, dobe. Mucho menos a él.

—Pero… —Naruto estaba sorprendido. Creyó que cuando los descubrió besándose en la florería había sido casi un accidente o algo así, mas no se esperaba que Sasuke manifestara que estaba enamorado de la Yamanaka.

—Debes guardar silencio.

—Lo haré, ttebayo… —por supuesto que lo haría, Sasuke era su mejor amigo. Jamás lo delataría. —¿Te quedarás con Ino?

Aquella pregunta era una de las tantas que se había formulado. ¿Qué pasaba con Ino? ¿Qué pasaba con Inuzuka? ¿Ino correspondería sus sentimientos? ¿Y qué había con Hanabi, su más reciente conquista?

—Quiero, pero no puedo… —negó en silencio, casi derrotado. —Ella ama a Inuzuka.

—¿Estás seguro?

No, no lo estaba, pero era mejor que creer que efectivamente Ino estaba enamorada y amaba a Kiba Inuzuka para no crearse ilusiones que podrían decepcionarlo en un futuro. Era más simple de ese modo, un golpe menos fuerte hacia su ego, ¿no?

—Maldición, teme. No te envidio, créeme que no.

Y lo sabía… Su realidad no era envidiable, pero tampoco se arrepentía por encontrarse en esa situación, porque era irracional negar –y poco honesto- que se encontraba profunda e indiscutiblemente enamorado de Ino. Además era agradable sentir tales emociones hacia ella, el único inconveniente y fatídico error era que Ino tenía novio.

Por primera vez en la vida Sasuke Uchiha se sentía incapacitado para luchar, pues dudaba que sus intentos fueran triunfantes y correspondidos.

—Pero, ¿pero qué harás?

—No lo sé, dobe, no lo sé…

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

* * *

Pues… éste fue una especie de capítulo extra por ser el día de San Valentín xD Ojalá les guste, ya que por fin las cosas se pusieron más candentes… Sobre el lemon/lime, quedará para el próximo capítulo (aún no decido, eh), ya que como dije, éste sólo se trata de un episodio extra. Un pequeño presente para complicar aún más las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas y para agradecerles el ser tan leales conmigo y con mi fanfic.

Eternamente agradecida de **Annalizzz, Yuki Jonico, ana-gaara, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, axter, Samantta Hyuuga, Kassumii-chan, IKUTOXDENI**. Sus comentarios acrecientan mi inspiración y mis ganas de escribir! Así que, **GRACIAS TOTALES**!

Ya saben, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y descargos emocionales a través de un review.

Un abrazo afectuoso a todos ustedes, Ellie.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lime.

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo IX

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**S**inceridad se definía como; "verdad; falta de fingimiento en las cosas en que se dicen o hacen", sin embargo para Ino no había sinceridad en ese momento. Quizás su comportamiento era absurdo, pero quería y tenía que ser coherente con sus ideales/pensamientos, por lo que concebir su vida junto a Kiba Inuzuka era la mejor opción. En realidad, la opción más segura y sin riesgos.

Ahora, ¿qué sucedía con Sasuke? Aún era un cabo suelto. Desde aquellos besos apasionados que habían compartido para el día de los enamorados, ella había hecho lo imposible por no encontrarse con él, desde aquella vez, hace 3 días.

Su novio aún no llegaba de aquella misión (sino hasta la tarde de ese día), por lo que el que estuviese ausente no facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Sabía, indiscutiblemente, que tenía que charlar con Sasuke, pero no podía, porque era consciente de que él era capaz de doblegar cualquier ideal que ella se propusiera.

Joder, nunca nadie había tenido tanto poder sobre ella. Era casi irritante.

—_Tengo que hacer algo_ —se dijo a sí misma, observando el inmenso cielo azul.

Esa tarde había visto a Sasuke platicar con Naruto, no obstante antes de que ellos detectaran su presencia, arrancó hacia los campos de entrenamiento como alma que se la lleva el diablo. No quería encontrarse con él, al menos, no antes de que se encontrara 100% segura de su decisión.

Lo que menos necesitaba era un arranque de incertidumbre que la confundiera aún más. Era demasiado difícil como para seguir lidiando con lo mismo.

—¿Qué se supone tengo que hacer? —susurró suave, hacia nadie en especial.

Quizás alguna fuerza divina le daría una respuesta convincente y así se ahorraría el trabajo de pensar en una resolución adecuada.

—Dejar de huir es una buena idea, ¿no te parece?

—¡Ay! —chilló.

¡Ah, grandísimo Kami!

Llevándose una mano al pecho a modo de calmar la taquicardia por el susto, se giró sobre su eje con lentitud para hacerle frente –aunque no quería- al propietario de aquella voz masculina.

—Sasuke… —por supuesto que no lo miró, pues no se atrevía, ya que eso significaría su redención total.

Un silencio extenso los rodeó. No sabía si él no quería decir nada o esperaba a que ella hablase. Independiente de la respuesta, Ino, en un acto cargado en mucha fuerza de voluntad, evitó fijar las pupilas en aquellas contraídas que expectantes la examinaban.

—_Mierda…_ —se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo qué hacer para que ese momento incómodo terminara pronto.

Sasuke, por su parte, debatía en si decirle o no cómo se sentía al respecto. En su charla con Naruto, hace algunos días, le había expuesto su temor, pues era consciente de que la Yamanaka tenía novio y que él ahí –como tercero- sólo tenía las más altas probabilidades de perder y ser rechazado. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaba si el mínimo de probabilidades lograba ser el exitoso…? ¿Acaso por esa pequeña posibilidad no podía arriesgarse?

—Sasuke, yo… —balbuceó.

Concentró toda su atención en Ino que comenzaba a hablar en voz baja.

—Yo tengo una relación con Kiba y no quiero perderlo. —Ella se dio vuelta, enlazando los brazos a modo de autoprotección. No quería parecer débil o dubitativa, por lo que la mejor alternativa fue voltearse y prescindir de cualquier mirada que le generara indecisión.

—Ino… —Sasuke comenzó de a poco, acercándose a ella. Al notar que ésta ni se inmutó por su llamado, alzó una mano y la posó con suavidad en su hombro derecho.

Ino cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano tibia de azabache sobre su hombro, enviándole cosquilleos incesantes por debajo de la piel.

Maldición, si no se alejaba pronto de ahí iba a caer avasallada en los brazos de Sasuke, una vez más…

Abriendo con lentitud los párpados, tomó una respiración profunda antes se voltearse y hacerle frente al Uchiha, pero sin fijar los ojos en los de éste.

—Sasuke —dijo casi en un murmullo —, no puedo con esto. Lo que pasó hace unos días fue un error. Yo nunca debí… se supone que algo así no debía pasar.

Y ahí estaba ella, confirmándole que en realidad todo lo sucedido era un error. ¿Cómo luchar frente a un pensamiento que ella tenía inserto tan fuertemente en la cabeza? ¿Qué hacer para que ella cambiara de opinión si ya lo había considerado un desliz? ¡No, ni siquiera eso! ¡Lo consideró un _error_!

—Yo nunca debí…

—Está bien —se dio por vencido. Aunque básicamente se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo. Los Uchiha jamás rogaban… Mucho menos cuando los trataban de un _error. _

Aquella respuesta provocó que Ino levantara la vista y lo mirara algo desconcertada.

¿Había ido bien? ¿Se estaba rindiendo tan fácilmente?

—¿Q-Qué…?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, en clara expresión de no saber qué hacer. La confusión en sus facies era marcada.

—¿Estás segura? —la miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta negativa, porque claro, él quería que ella lo eligiese pese a todo. —¿Quieres estar con él?

Sí, quizás estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo.

Ino desvió la mirada. Ella sabía que, en el fondo de su corazón, quería estar con el Uchiha, sin embargo era tanta la pesadez de la culpa, que la obligaban a no traicionar a Kiba. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, ella ya estaba con otra persona y tenía que ser leal.

—Sí —respondió en un balbuceo, dándose vuelta una vez más para alejarse del Uchiha. —Ya no tenemos nada más que hablar —y dando por terminada la plática, caminó a pasos apresurados para alejarse de él.

Dolido, negó en silencio mientras observaba la figura de Ino desvanecerse a lo lejos.

No podía, en verdad que no podía conformarse con esa respuesta vaga que había sentenciado la rubia Yamanaka. No, necesitaba algo más, de lo contrario no iba a poder separarse más de ella.

—_Maldición…_ —con determinación corrió en dirección a donde se había ido la rubia. Aún podía percibir su firma de chakra, por lo que no estaba tan alejada de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la divisó. Sabía que Ino era consciente de que la estaba siguiendo, por lo que aumentó la velocidad cuando ella también lo hizo.

Mujer testaruda ésa.

La persecución se extendió por unos minutos, sin embargo Sasuke ya estaba harto de jugar al gato y al ratón, por lo que haciendo uso de sus habilidades como ninja prodigio, se adelantó a una velocidad sobrehumana, deteniéndose frente a Ino que casi colisionó con él.

—¡Pero qué? —chilló, retrocediendo un paso para mantener el equilibrio y no caer. —¡Déjame!

Sin obedecer a los gritos de Ino, frunció el entrecejo y avanzó hacia ella.

—¡Ya basta! —gruñó, sujetándola del antebrazo derecho.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No, ya deja de escapar de mí! —por supuesto que en esas instancias todo su _razonamiento_ poco tenía de racional.

—¡No estoy escapando de ti! —Ino lo miró irritada. —Ya te dije todo, ¿qué mierda quieres ahora? —ya nada le quedaba de paciencia.

Sasuke se calmó un poco antes de formular la pregunta que le palpitaba en la cabeza, sin dejar de sostenerle el antebrazo.

¡A la mierda el orgullo!

—Dime la verdad… —su tono fue pacífico. —¿Lo amas? —. De algún modo, aquella incógnita, le provocó un sabor amargo en la boca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Ino que amplió los párpados al oírlo.

¿Qué…? ¿Acaso estaba…?

—¿Lo amas? —volvió a repetir casi con ansiedad por obtener pronto una contestación, ya era bastante difícil estar en esa situación de sentimientos ambivalentes e incluso temerosos. —¿Estás enamorada de él?

—Yo… —esquivó los ojos críticos de Sasuke.

La respuesta la sabía, pero… ¿qué decir cuando era él, precisamente, la persona de la cual ella estaba enamorada?

—Él es mi novio —se atrevió a decir. —, lo quiero…

—No fue eso lo que te pregunté —en ese momento le agarró el otro antebrazo, inmovilizándola frente a él.

Ino no sabía qué hacer, si alejarse y reclamarle su actuar o simplemente decirle la verdad.

—Sí

—¿Sí qué?

—Lo amo.

—Mentirosa —protestó, soltándola con brusquedad y dándose media vuelta.

Se sentía tan ansioso y temeroso a la vez, porque sabía que si ésa era la verdad de Ino –que efectivamente amaba a Kiba- él no tendría más remedio que alejarse de ella, y eso era lo que menos quería. No quería apartarse de Ino… No podía, ella se había transformado en alguien recurrente e importante a su alrededor, no la quería fuera de su vida.

Elevó sus manos y las posó en su cabeza.

¡Maldición todo! Estaba muy frustrado consigo mismo, frustrado por no tener la fortaleza suficiente como para avanzar sin dejar de lado ese sentimiento de pérdida.

—Sasuke…

La escuchó acercarse por detrás.

—Sasuke.

Cuando el segundo llamado fue pronunciado en un susurro, se volvió hacia ella, bajando los brazos con tosquedad.

—No puedo, Ino.

Y sin decir más, la abrazó con fuerza. ¿Cómo dejarla ir si había era la única mujer con la cual había compartido tantas emociones bellas?

—No puedo dejarte ir.

Ino, sin corresponder el abrazo porque aún permanecía sorprendida por aquellas palabras, sintió su corazón bombear con ímpetu. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, comenzando a enlazar sus brazos alrededor del Uchiha.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo aferrada a él, pero el contacto fue cálido, como nunca antes.

—Sasuke —susurró, abriendo los ojos y elevando el mentón para mirarlo. Le bastó sólo un vistazo para perder el juicio.

A continuación le miró los labios y, sin esperar alguna señal, lo besó. Fue un beso tierno, pausado, asimismo lleno de emociones que sólo eran capaces de transmitirse a través de sus labios, porque apenas existían palabras suficientes para relatar lo que sentía.

Cuando la correspondencia fue adquiriendo mayor intensidad, se aferró el cuello de Sasuke para profundizar el acercamiento.

—Uhm… —no puedo dejar de gemir una vez que el masajeo entre sus lenguas se convirtió en una batalla de seducción.

Aquel gemido fue un afrodisiaco para Sasuke que posó las manos sobre las caderas de la rubia, apretujándolas con devoción.

No supo cómo ni por qué, mucho menos en qué momento logró recostarla en el césped, quedando sobre ella todavía batallando por el poder de dominio en sus bocas.

—Ino… —susurró mientras deslizaba una mano por el muslo de ésta.

—… —Ino contuvo el aliento, pues cada caricia era como si le quemara la piel, cada toque, cada beso la estaba enloqueciendo. —Sasuke… —volvió a jadear, esta vez más alto cuando él ascendió con los dedos hasta las costillas.

El Uchiha soltó sus labios para empezar a besarle el mentón, descendiendo por su tráquea, luego en la clavícula, justo en el ángulo de Louis, para después plantar besos por sobre el top de la ojiazul, llegando al centro de sus pechos, y bajando más por el abdomen, hasta el ombligo y de allí hacia la zona inferior.

Ambas manos las condujo hacia las caderas de Ino para pronto ascender de a poco por los costados mientras él se devolvía por el camino de besos que había plantado con fascinación.

—Sasuke… —con los ojos cerrados, se dejó embriagar por la gracia de cada beso que el ex vengador le regaló, estremeciéndola.

Nunca se había sentido así, tan dispuesta a recibir caricias sugestivas. Eran sensaciones nuevas tan placenteras, que no quería dejar de sentirlas.

—Tan hermosa —Sasuke volvió a sus labios en un contacto breve antes de morderle el cuello.

—Uhm… —se retorció bajo él, y lo volvió a hacer cuando los dedos de éste se aventuraron sin previo aviso por bajo de su sujetador.

Inclinándose sobre los codos –algo asustada-, abrió los ojos y observó al Uchiha besándole el tórax mientras que con una mano le masajeaba el pecho izquierdo. ¿En qué momento la dejó expuesta? ¿Por qué no lo notó?

Todas sus preguntas quedaron en la nada una vez que sintió algo caliente y húmedo succionarle el pezón.

Casi se desmayó.

—¡Ahh…! —se quejó, entrecerrando los párpados, pero sin dejar de ver a Sasuke lamerle aquella zona.

Maldición, viéndolo ahí la estaba encendiendo aún más.

—Ino… —le mordió sin mucha presión el pequeño montículo rosa, frotando su lengua en movimientos multi-axiales repetitivos.

Estaba actuando a completa merced de sus instintos carnales, lo que aumentaba aún más ese poderío primitivo al escucharla gemir por él. Ino estaba colmándolo de ganas de poseerla, de hacerla suya y no dejarla nunca más.

—… —suspiró con pesadez, dejando la succión de lado para admirar la nívea piel de la Yamanaka cubierta por aquel manto perlado de sudor. Se veía increíblemente hermosa. —Preciosa… —logró murmurar, fijando las pupilas en los cerúleos dilatados de aquel bello rostro.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Ino era notorio desde cualquier mirada ajena.

Le dedicó una sonrisa genuina al Uchiha antes de que éste se posara sobre ella para besarla con devoción, cerró los ojos y gozó de la calidez de su lengua.

—Quédate conmigo…

Abrió los ojos, sin dejar de besarlo. Aquellas dos palabras la habían desconcertado y provocado que aquellos cuestionamientos anteriores sobre Kiba salieran a flote una vez más.

—No dejes que-

—No —se separó de él con rapidez, tomándolo de los hombros y haciéndolo a un lado para incorporarse. —No, Sasuke —volvió a pronunciar, comenzando a acomodarse las ropas.

—Ino —estaba algo confundido aún.

¿Había dicho algo malo?

—No puedo —terminó de abotonar su top púrpura, evitando en todo momentos el contacto visual con el azabache. —No puedo traicionar a Kiba.

Y era cierto, pues independiente de que estuviese enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, ella estaba en una relación con el Inuzuka, y era inconcebible que ella estuviera con otro cuando sabía que Kiba jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño y mucho menos de traicionarla con otra persona.

No iba a tolerar ser desleal, ella no era así, simplemente no podía.

Sasuke se incorporó también, imitando las acciones de la platinada. Entendía la posición de Ino y –si era sincero consigo mismo- se reprochaba por hacerlo, sobre todo por haberla hecho recordar su situación actual. Quizás no debió decir nada, sin embargo, era lo que quería, pues no fueron palabras premeditadas, en absoluto.

—Es mejor que… Haz tu vida sin mí —Esas palabras fueron difíciles de pronunciar. —Yo quiero que Kiba esté a mi lado.

Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras. La única razón por la que le dijo eso, fue para poder escapar de ahí sin cuestionamientos. Quizás se iba a arrepentir más tarde, pero no importaba. Después de todo Ino Yamanaka ya no podía seguir luchando con la culpa y la deshonestidad.

Dándole una última mirada de soslayo –algo vacilante-, arrancó de ahí, dejando a un ensimismado Sasuke Uchiha sin palabras que decir.

.

* * *

.

**L**uego de una ducha para borrar los besos y caricias del Uchiha, vistió unos cómodos pantalones negros y una camiseta púrpura, dejando su cabello libre para que se secara naturalmente.

Aún no dejaba de repasar los hechos anteriores con Sasuke, una y otra vez se repetían, provocándole un cosquilleo en el vientre y un vacío en el corazón.

Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que enfrentaría una situación similar. Era… absurdo, es decir, desde que había llegado el Uchiha a Konoha no volvió a sentir algo por él, hasta que se acercaron más.

¡Mierda!

Maldijo el día en que accedió a ayudar a Sasuke Uchiha a buscar pareja. Si no hubiese sido por eso, ella no estaría enamorada –otra vez- de él.

Se mordió el labio inferior, negando en silencio con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. ¿Acaso no iba a tener un momento sin que Sasuke apareciera en su mente?

—¡AHh! —Chilló, sentándose sin cuidado al borde de la cama. Acto seguido, miró la hora en el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared. Ya era tiempo de trabajar en el hospital, lugar en donde no tendría tiempo de pensar mucho su vida personal.

Tal vez pedir más turnos y cubrir las faltas de sus colegas sería una excelente alternativa para dejar de lado aquellos sentimientos que la atormentaban.

.

* * *

.

**C**uando Ino se había alejado de él dejándolo solo, se quedó en su misma posición por más de 10 minutos. Quizás se veía como un idiota autista, pero… ¿por qué era tan difícil dejar de pensar en ella?

Había estado formulándose ese tipo de interrogantes cuando decidió salir del bosque y caminar hacia la aldea, fue en ese recorrido que un Chūnin hizo acto de presencia, informándole que la Hokage lo necesitaba cuanto antes.

Fastidiado porque no tenía ganas de hacer nada, se dirigió donde Tsunade para resolver pronto lo que tuviese hacer y/o informar, pues mientras antes terminaba, mejor para él.

Estaba escuchando las coordenadas de una ubicación fronteriza -a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia- para su próxima misión rango C otorgada por Tsunade. Se trataba sólo de hacer guardia y averiguar sobre unos supuestos ninjas pícaros que andaban merodeando por ahí, nada más.

Fue en ese momento, en que la rubia voluptuosa terminaba de indicar el lugar exacto cuando Kiba Inuzuka y su equipo compuesto por otros 3 Jōnin irrumpió en la habitación.

—Tsunade-sama.

Los miró de reojo para examinarlos, por las características de los recién llegados era capaz de percibir que acababan de llegar de una misión alto grado y de probablemente unos días, pues se veían agotados.

Indiferente, como siempre, esperó alguna instrucción de la quinta mientras enderezaba la columna en un gesto completamente automático.

Tsunade carraspeó la voz antes de hablar.

—Eso es todo, Uchiha. Puedes retirarte.

Asintiendo en silencio se dio media vuelta y pasó entre los presentes, precisamente entre Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. En el preciso segundo en que pasó a un costado del mejor rastreador de Konoha puedo percibir un casi silente gruñido, por supuesto que dirigido a él, no era tan absorto como para no saber que Kiba estaba fastidiado con él.

Con el único fin de seguirle el juego al Inuzuka, le sonrió de medio lado sólo para exasperarlo. No sabía muy bien por qué Kiba le había dedicado aquel gruñido acompañado de esa mirada de odio, pero no le interesaba, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo, en la novia de éste…

.

* * *

.

**A**penas ingresó a la oficina de Tsunade todo su buen ánimo se derribó. No llevaba ni diez minutos en la aldea y tenía que encontrarse, de entre toda la población, con el bastardo del Uchiha.

—_¡Maldición…!—_bramó en su fuero interno, logrando permanecer impasible frente a los ojos de los demás. Sin embargo toda su estampa de estoicidad comenzó a fragmentarse a medida que un aroma conocido por él comenzaba a colarse por sus fosas nasales.

Hubiese preferido no tener tan buen olfato en ese momento, pero las circunstancias eran otras distintas para él.

Frunció con ligereza el entrecejo cuando reconoció de dónde provenía aquel aroma floral que conocía a la perfección.

Todo el cuerpo del Uchiha estaba impregnado en ese olor a jazmines con una mezcla de frambuesa. Esa fragancia propia de la Yamanaka estaba en todo el maldito cuerpo de Sasuke. De hecho pudo percatarse, además, que la mayor concentración de esa esencia se encontraba en las manos y rostro de él.

Apretó los puños con fuerza; estaba perdiendo el juicio al imaginar distintos escenarios de cómo ese aroma había llegado a esas zonas del Uchiha. ¿Cómo consiguió adquirir el perfume de Ino sobre su piel?

—_Mierda…_

Los deseos homicidas estaban despertando en él.

Shino que estaba a su lado le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera dentro de sus cabales. De seguro su mejor amigo sospechaba qué le sucedía. Qué va, de seguro Genma y Raidou también.

—Eso es todo, Uchiha. Puedes retirarte.

La voz de Tsunade lo obligó a distraerse.

Quiso enfrentar al bastardo y pedirle unas cuantas explicaciones, pero se contuvo. No podía darse el lujo de irritarse por culpa de un imbécil.

Cuando lo vio voltearse no pudo reprimir un gruñido con dedicatoria al bastardo. Y éste, en respuesta, le sonrió con apatía. Sabía que aquel gesto fue con la intención de fastidiarlo y sí, también de desafiarlo...

—_Maldito hijo de puta…_

Sin duda alguna ya estaba harto del poseedor del Sharingan.

Si se enteraba cómo el bastardo había logrado llevar en su cuerpo el aroma de su novia, se las iba a ver con él, y le daba absolutamente lo mismo si se trataba de un simple abrazo o de algo más (situaciones íntimas; que era lo que pensaba en primera instancia, por supuesto).

Sasuke Uchiha pronto iba a tener una conversación con él, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Mis adoradas y queridas lectoras, mi conclusión fue llegar a un lime, sin embargo, eso no es todo. Lemon habrá, pero en el próximo capítulo. Esto fue sólo un avance breve. Por cierto, siento el retraso. Estuve con vacaciones y mi intención era avanzar en mis fics, pero las circunstancias favorables nunca parecen estar de mi parte xD Me enfermé, me torcí la muñeca, se me quemó el cargador de mi lap, etc, etc. Así que no pude avanzar mucho, lo siento =/

Agradecimientos eternos a: **Annalizzz, MisakiUchiha-Akatsuki, ana-gaara, pyo, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, lizz malfoy, naoko-eri, Jamie Black 5, Samantta Hyuuga, Kassumii-chan, SasuIno, Al Shinomori.**

A todo esto, quedan sólo 2 capítulos más. Estamos llegando al fin, pues ya es tiempo de terminarlo, al igual que mis demás fics.

Un abrazo a todos. ¡Son los mejores! Amor y paz!

Saludos, Ellie.


	11. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon.

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo X

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**L**a intención de Ino, en una primera instancia, había sido ir a la entrada de Konoha y esperar a su novio, no obstante luego de aquel encuentro ardiente con el Uchiha no pudo presentarse a dicho lugar, puesto que la culpa fue demasiada carga para ella, así que su mejor opción fue tomar aquel turno de refuerzo en el hospital para poder despejarse de aquellos pensamientos ambivalentes.

Sin embargo… no fue una buena alternativa, ya que apenas pudo concentrarse en el turno. A pesar de que se hizo cargo de toda la unidad de pacientes cardiológicos, no pudo dejar de pensar en su situación actual.

Por una parte sentía temor de ver a Kiba, mirarlo a los ojos y pretender que nada hubo pasado, y por otro lado, el recordar las caricias lascivas del Uchiha le erizaban la piel.

¡Por Kami! Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado.

Mirando por una amplia ventana, observó a los habitantes de la aldea comenzar con sus labores diarias. Cómo envidiaba la vida simple de algunos habitantes de ahí…

Suspiró.

—Yamanaka-san, la necesitan en la sala D4.

Una enfermera interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, iré enseguida —habló, volviéndose a la joven que asintiendo salía de la sala de descanso.

Terminando con aquellos pacientes pendientes se iría a casa a dormir para poder descansar un poco y estar un poco más despejada para cuando viera a Kiba de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

**S**us planes no se cumplieron.

Mal karma, definitivamente.

Cuando iba saliendo del hospital, divisó una silueta que bien conocía acercándose a ella. Para cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia, el corazón le comenzó a latir con rapidez.

—Kiba… —susurró, no sabiendo cómo actuar, ni qué decir, ni qué pensar, nada de nada.

—Ino —cuando estuvo frente a ella la abrazó con fuerza. —¡Te extrañé!

—Yo también, Kiba —se atrevió a decir, abrazándolo también. Por alguna razón no quiso despegarse de él. Quizás era miedo, tal vez el evitar mirarlo a los ojos, tal vez el tener que comenzar una charla, no lo sabía… Pero de lo único que estaba segura, era que no quería hacerle daño. No lo merecía. Al menos no más del que ya había causado.

—Fui a verte a tu casa anoche y tu padre me dijo que estabas en el hospital, así que decidí venir a buscarte. —Le dijo al oído, aún abrazándola.

—Gracias —le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejar el abrazo de lado. No obstante la separación duró breves segundos, pues Kiba la tomó de la mano y la apretó contra su pecho antes de besarla con intensidad, poderío y anhelo, el suficiente como para dejarla sin aliento por unos segundos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Los besos de Kiba la dejaban sin respiración, pero los de Sasuke la enloquecían.

—_Mierda_ —murmuró a sí misma, regañándose por estar comparando los besos de aquellos hombres.

Abriendo los párpados se alejó de él.

—Es bueno verte.

Habría querido decir, "¡lo siento tanto", pero articuló algo completamente distinto a lo que formuló su cabeza.

Él le sonrió, dejando a la vista aquellos sexy colmillos caninos.

—Vamos a tomar desayuno. —Si bien era una invitación, no dejó que Ino respondiera, sino que avanzó con ella de la mano hasta la próxima cafetería.

Ino lo siguió en silencio, después de todo quería estar con él para sentirse bien consigo misma y no tan culpable.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, tomaron asientos y una camarera les tomó la orden de inmediato.

—¿No te lesionaste? —Le preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, ya que apenas podía aguantar el silencio, lo cual no era propio de ella. Los silencios no estaban hechos para Ino Yamanaka.

—No, ninguno de hecho —comentó tomándole una mano a Ino y entrelazando sus dedos. —No hubo problemas con la misión, fue todo un éxito.

—Me alegro por eso.

—Y cuéntame… —Kiba comenzó. —¿Algo nuevo que tengas que contarme?

Ino juraría de vientre al piso que ese tal "nuevo" tenía una intención oculta. Más bien, sospechaba que se trataba de una indirecta o un mensaje subliminal.

Sudó frío.

—No —no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos —, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Con la florería y el hospital me he mantenido ocupada.

Kiba asintió en silencio.

—¿Y cómo va lo de Sasuke? —Hizo una pausa para luego añadir; —¿Sigues buscándole pareja o ya has tenido éxito?

Para Ino no fue indiferente la mirada y el tono de suspicacia que le dedicó el moreno. ¿Sospechaba algo?

—Bien… —separó su mano de la de él cuando llegó la camarera con el pedido. Una vez que se fue ésta, continuó. —Está saliendo con Hanabi.

Por supuesto que no se trataba de un hecho, pero era mejor decirle eso para evitar mayores sospechas, aunque sus propias palabras le hayan oprimido el pecho.

—¿Ah, sí? —Parecía sorprendido. —¿Entonces ya no eres su casamentera?

El interés en las preguntas la incomodó aún más. Casi parecía un interrogatorio.

—No…

Kiba sonrió, al parecer conforme con la respuesta.

—Es una buena noticia.

—Claro… —concentró la vista en la taza de café. En ese instante, la presencia de cierto hombre captó su atención; alzó la mirada, notando que Sasuke estaba consumiendo un café unas mesas más atrás con los ojos fijos en ella.

El corazón le comenzó a latir fuerte.

Por alguna razón, el contexto le pareció conocido. Fue como un _deja vu_.

Sólo para evitarse problemas, actuó como si nada. No quería un nuevo incidente celópata por parte del Inuzuka por prestarle atención al Uchiha. Lo cual resultó ser positivo, el desayuno no tuvo incidentes de ningún tipo, no hasta que salieron de la cafetería y Kiba notó que estaba Sasuke.

Intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo, nada más. Claro que no pasó desapercibido por ella que fingió no darse cuenta, era mejor así de todos modos.

Cuando estuvo en su casa junto con Kiba, éste la abrazó y le susurró unas palabras al oído que la dejaron perpleja y sin aliento.

—Una vez más y no respondo.

—¿Qué…? — no hubo respuesta, él se había ido tan pronto le había dicho aquella _advertencia_.

Oh, no...

Lo sabía, Kiba lo sabía…

.

* * *

.

**S**e moría de ganas por saber lo que había sucedido con el Uchiha, si bien aún tenía conjeturas por aquel insolente olor que encontró en él el día anterior, prefería dejar pasar el incidente con tal de no perder a Ino. Aunque no era estúpido, fueron las señales las que le dijeron a su consciencia que _algo_ había sucedido entre ellos…

Y, por supuesto, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas, ya que cuando pasaron a un lado de Sasuke el temblor en Ino y la indiferencia marcada con cierto aire de temor, fueron suficientes como para saber que, en definitiva, sí algo había pasado.

Estaba seguro, el Uchiha puso las manos en Ino.

Para no actuar sin control se fue, dejando a la rubia en la entrada de la residencia Yamanaka. Un segundo más y habría atentado violentamente en contra ella.

—¡Mierda! —se mordió el labio inferior, dejando un hilillo de sangre descender por el mentón.

Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha estaban muy equivocados acerca de él. Se habían olvidado, por completo, que él era el mejor rastreador del país del fuego… ¡Qué ilusos!

.

* * *

.

**H**anabi Hyuuga se presentó frente a él con una sonrisa pacífica en el rostro y un ligero rubor cubriéndole las mejillas, tan propio de las féminas de la familia Hyuuga.

—Hey…

—Hey —saludó del mismo modo, algo incómodo por encontrársela allí en plena calle, a vista y paciencia de todos.

—Me preguntaba sí… —lo miró a los ojos. —No sé… ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy? —Preguntó rápido, como sopesando la vergüenza por el invitarlo.

Sasuke se sorprendió, no era algo que se esperaba. Aunque… sí, bueno, su cita con Hanabi no había sido mala, resultó ser medianamente exitosa. Asimismo la Hyuuga parecía ser una buena chica, no temía hablarle y era un buen partido, pero por otra parte estaba Ino; la mujer que lo volvía loco y que tenía novio, para su mala fortuna.

Podría aceptar y de una vez dejar de lado lo que sentía por Ino, no obstante, no era propio de él dejar una batalla sin siquiera dar la lucha, aunque tuviera todas de perder y tuviera miles de dudas en la cabeza. Sin embargo al ver a la rubia en la cafetería con Kiba como si nada hubiese pasado, había sido un golpe bajo. Ino lo miró una vez y luego lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Se sentía dañado, casi dolido.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Nadar en contra de la marea y batallar por Ino? ¿O simplemente dejar las cosas de modo más simple y dejarse llevar por la corriente, a lo que la vida quisiera, aprovechando oportunidades como la que tenía enfrente?

Si analizaba las probabilidades…

No, ¡qué va! Considerar la segunda opción sería menos tormentoso. Además, Sasuke Uchiha no era de aquellos que peleaba por mujeres, simplemente las cosas no funcionaban así para él.

Engañándose a sí mismo –tontamente-, tomó una decisión.

La más simple, cobarde y engañosa.

—Está bien.

—¿Te parece bien a las 19?

—Sí, perfecto.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde…

.

* * *

.

—**¿**Eso fue una amenaza?

Después de la impresión por esa advertencia que le erizó la piel, fue en busca de Kiba para enfrentar, de una vez por todas, la situación. Podría aceptar muchas cosas, pero tenía dignidad, y jamás se dejaría amenazar por un hombre, mucho menos por su novio.

No, no iba con ella y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar tales tratos.

—No.

—¿No? —estalló, frunciendo en entrecejo. —¿Me crees estúpida o qué?

Si Kiba creía que era una tonta, significaba entonces que no la conocía ni siquiera un poquito. Muy rubia podía ser, pero estúpida jamás.

—¡Shh! ¿Quieres callarte?

De un movimiento certero la sujetó del antebrazo y la arrastró, de malas ganas, hacia el interior de su casa, lugar en donde no había nadie. Menos mal…

—¡Sólo responde!

Kiba, también volátil, se exasperó, generando mayor presión en la piel de ella.

—¡¿Y qué va si es así?!

—¿O sea que aceptas que me amenazaste…? —Ino se liberó del agarre, dándole una mirada inquisitiva. —¿Quién demonios te crees para hacer eso?

—¿Me crees idiota o qué?

El tono amenazador le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.

—¿Crees que no sé que el Uchiha te anda toqueteando?

Amplió los ojos.

¿Qué diablos…?

—¿Qué?

—¡Ja! No me creas idiota, Ino. —Río, enfadado. —Tu olor estaba en su cuerpo.

Enmudeció.

—Y ni siquiera tienes algo que decir. ¿La culpa te consume, preciosa?

—N-No tienes idea… —bajó la mirada. —¡No tienes puta idea!

—¿No? ¿Qué más tienes que decir entonces? —La acidez era demasiada, cada vez más cargada a medida que surgían las interrogantes. —¿Me darás los detalles de cómo te tocó? ¡A ver, dime!

Ino apretó con fuerza los puños.

Le costaba creer que la persona frente a ella, que Kiba, su _novio,_ estaba actuando de manera tan violenta y dañina.

Él no era así…

—Siento que… —no pudo aguantarlo más, lloró. —No te conozco…

—¡Vamos, Ino! ¡No me veas la cara de imbécil!

Enfocando las pupilas en él que la miraba casi con repulsión, tragó el nudo en la garganta.

—Sólo dime la verdad, ¿te acostaste con él?

—¡NO!

—¡NO me mientas, maldita sea!

Lastimada, negó en silencio, dándose por vencida.

—Cree lo que quieras… —murmuró, caminando y pasando al lado de él. No alcanzó a dar ni cinco pasos cuando Kiba la detuvo, agarrándola una vez más del antebrazo.

—¿Entonces es cierto?

—¡NO! —se deshizo del agarre, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. Ya bastante arruinada estaba como para seguir haciéndole frente.

Por supuesto que tuvo un encuentro apasionado con Sasuke, pero no hubo sexo, no hubo coito. No se acostó con él. ¿Por qué mierda no le creía? Era un hecho que no se atrevía a decírselo, no obstante él estaba afirmando otra cosa.

Kiba se interpuso frente a ella y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Dímelo a la cara —la rudeza seguía en su voz. —Dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

La rubia se lamió los labios antes de encararlo.

—No —fue clara. —No me he acostado con Sasuke.

—¿Por qué entonces tenía tu aroma en el cuerpo?

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No puedo… —le tomó las muñecas para que la soltara. —Ya no, Kiba.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no más… —logró que él la liberara. —Esto queda hasta acá.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que esto se acabó.

—Jajaja —rió estrepitoso. —¿Es lo que querías, no?

—¡Ya basta!

—Ya lo sabía. Cuando ese imbécil llegó a pedirte ayuda, sabía que las cosas terminarían mal. Y lo peor es que todos lo sabían, pero creí en ti…

—Al parecer no lo suficiente —lo desafió, irritada.

Aquello lo enojó mucho más.

—¿Y para qué más? Era bastante obvio que irías a los brazos de ese hijo de puta. —Le sonrió malévolo.

Definitivamente, ese hombre no era Kiba, al menos no el que creyó conocer.

—Ya no más… —rendida, reanudó los pasos, sin embargo él la detuvo de nuevo, mas de una manera que jamás creyó posible; la abofeteó fuerte, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, mas no caer.

El sonido fue duro y resonante.

—¡Eres una cualquiera!

—¿Cómo…? —llorando a mares y con la barbilla temblándole, apenas pudo cuestionarlo.

Dolía horrible el rostro, pero no tanto como lo que sentía en el pecho.

—¿Cómo pudiste…?

Sin hacer nada más, ni articular un reclamo siquiera, desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos.

.

* * *

.

**A** las 18:50 estaba esperando a Hanabi en la entrada de un restaurant a las afueras de la aldea.

Lo que menos quería era exponerse frente a todos los habitantes de la villa. No era buena idea y tampoco cómodo para él, en absoluto.

"Los hombres siempre deben llegar primero a las citas, a las mujeres no se les debe hacer esperar. ¡Nunca!" La voz de Ino resonó en su mente.

Sí, recordaba esas _estrategias básicas de seducción y comportamiento ideal_ de la especie masculina, según había relatado la rubia.

Mientras esperaba, una melena rubia lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Una melena platinada que bien conocía.

Pensando en el diablo y justo apareció.

—Ino… —murmuró, al parecer lo suficientemente audible como para que ella lo escuchara.

Cuando se giró hacia él y lo vio, el corazón casi se le detuvo. Los ojos tristes y enrojecidos lo preocuparon como pocas veces en la vida. ¿Qué le había pasado como para que perdiera aquel brillo característico?

—Sasuke…

Sin ser consciente se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su mejilla.

Todo el despecho que sintió cuando la vio con Inuzuka en la mañana desapareció por completo, dando lugar a un cosquilleo desenfrenado en el vientre.

—¿Qué pasa? —la preocupación en su voz fue evidente.

—… —ella abrió la boca para decir algo, para ninguna palabra pronunció.

—¿Estás bien?

Ino le sonrió, pero no se trataba de una sonrisa real, ya la conocía lo suficiente como para diferenciar las expresiones en ella. Estaba fingiendo, podría apostar hasta su alma por eso.

—No es nada —le aseguró, evitando sus ojos.

—No es cierto —le acarició con suavidad la mejilla. —¿Qué sucedió?

Ella negó.

—No es nada de verdad —y de pronto cambió su expresión. —¿Y tú qué haces acá tan emperifollado?

Ino Yamanaka sí que sabía cambiar los temas de conversación y sí, también era una excelente actriz. Entrecerrando los ojos, dejó pasar sus dudas, no obstante se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde por los hechos. Además no tenía mucho tiempo, se lo acababa de recordar Ino con su pregunta curiosa.

Se sintió inoportuno, puesto que su cita y la aceptación de ésta, se veía completamente forjada por la actitud indolente que la Yamanaka tuvo hacia él.

—Ahora… —Dejó el contacto de lado. —Tengo una cita.

No ganaba nada con mentir, mucho menos considerando que su acompañante estaba a minutos de llegar.

—Oh…

Hubo un silencio no muy satisfactorio para ambos.

—Ya veo… ¿Con Hanabi, no?

—Sí —confirmó, sintiendo que no se trataba de lo correcto.

—Me alegra muchísimo que hayan funcionado las cosas entre ustedes. —Ella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. —Es un gran avance.

—Sí…

No notó cuando Ino había reducido el espacio entre ellos, casi rozándose el pecho.

—Ahí sí —le dijo, arreglándole el cuello de la camisa azul marino. —Listo.

—Gracias —no pudo decir más, sintió el rostro demasiado caliente por aquel inocente gesto.

Sólo ella era capaz de provocar esas reacciones en él.

—No hay de que… —otra vez le concedió una sonrisa bonita. —Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Sasuke.

—… —Iba a decir algo, pero por el rabillo del ojo distinguió que la Hyuuga lo estaba esperando a unos metros de distancia.

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

—Ya tienes que irte —Ino también reparó la presencia de Hanabi.

Sin darse cuenta, el aroma a jazmines se coló por su nariz. La rubia lo había abrazado.

—Fue un gusto ayudarte, Sasuke… —le besó la mejilla. —Mi trabajo termina acá… Nos vemos.

Pudo percibir un ligero quiebre en la voz de Ino.

—Suerte… —fue lo último que le dijo antes de separarse de él y continuar su camino.

Sin duda, lo que sentía por Ino Yamanaka, estaba comenzando a doler a medida que la observaba alejarse.

—Ino…

.

* * *

.

**S**u cita no estaba yendo por la mejor vía.

Por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Bien, honestamente, desde un comienzo no quiso estar ahí. Había cometido un error al aceptar salir con Hanabi sólo por despecho, ¿cómo puedo ser tan ridículo, infantil e inmaduro?

Sin embargo, intentó ser consciente de la situación y hacer sentir lo menos incómoda posible a la Hyuuga.

Luego de comer e intercambiar algunas palabras (sí, había mejorado increíblemente en comunicarse con las mujeres), decidieron caminar y dar una vuelta por la aldea.

Si bien no fue su proposición ir, no podía dejarla a la deriva y rechazar su alternativa. No era cordial ni caballeroso.

—Así que… —comenzó ella, con suavidad mientras pasaban por la plaza central de Konoha.

Metió ambas manos a los bolsillos y le echó un vistazo para que continuara con lo que sea que quisiera decir.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia…

Esas palabras lo intrigaron, por lo que arqueó una ceja.

—Sólo que… —ella se detuvo, lo mismo hizo Sasuke. —Es demasiado notorio.

Ahora estaba más interesado que antes. ¿A qué se refería?

—No tengo muchas experiencias románticas a mi haber —hizo una pausa. —, sin embargo sé diferenciar cuando alguien está atraído por una persona. Así que, me preguntaba… ¿Por qué no vas por ella?

—¿Cómo?

Vaya, sí que lo pilló con la guardia baja.

—Ino. ¿Por qué no vas por Ino?

Permaneció en silencio, analizando los dichos de la Hyuuga. No tenía idea que fuese notoria su fascinación oculta por Ino… A decir verdad, ya no tan oculta.

—La forma en que la mirabas —sonrió. —Se miraban, en realidad. Se gustan, a ti te gusta… Te conozco poco, pero creo que te conozco más que otras personas. Además sé diferenciar ese tipo de cosas, así que… me preguntaba, ¿por qué no luchar por ella?

—_Porque tiene novio_ —hubiese sido su contra respuesta, mas no lo hizo.

Pareciera que ella leyó sus pensamientos, porque lo que dijo a continuación lo sobrecogió.

— Ahora que está soltera…

Esa nueva información lo impactó.

—¿Qué?

—Ino está soltera. Al menos, es lo que se comenta por ahí…

Todo tenía sentido. Es por eso que Ino tenía los ojos enrojecidos y estaba tan triste, porque había terminado su relación con Kiba.

Eso quería decir, entonces, que había sido hace pocas horas no más…

Ganas de ir a buscarla y charlar con ella en esos momentos se apoderaron de su razón. Tenía que ir a verla, saber lo que había sucedido y, por sobre todo, jugarse su posibilidad de ganarse su corazón.

Ahora que sabía que estaba soltera, nada ni nadie iba a impedir que la alejaran de él. No, absolutamente nadie.

—Lo sabía, era muy evidente.

Hanabi lo sacó de su introspección.

—Ve por ella.

Le dedicó una mirada interrogante. ¿Cómo abandonarla en medio de una cita para ir en busca de otra mujer?

—No te preocupes por mí —rió. —Sé cuidarme sola.

Como contadas veces, esbozó una sonrisa honesta.

—Gracias —se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento.

—No hay de qué. Ahora ve por ella —le guiñó un ojo, sin dejar la expresión de pasividad de lado.

Sasuke asintió, marchándose para ir en busca de la mujer que estaba seguro, quería como a nadie en la vida.

.

* * *

.

**I**no, después de un largo baño con sales aromáticas, salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla para secarse.

Su día había sido, oficialmente, una mierda. Apenas había logrado dormir 20 minutos, ya que después de su turno nocturno en el hospital, todo había sido caos y más caos. Así que optó por un baño para relajarse y luego irse a dormir mínimo unas 12 horas para desconectarse del mundo.

Mientras se pasaba una toalla pequeña por el cabello, se perdió en el recuerdo de su último encuentro con Sasuke. Por un lado, se sentía vacía por haberlo perdido, pero por otra parte, estaba feliz de que él haya elegido a alguien.

Había un dicho que decía; "si amas a alguien, déjalo ir. Si regresa, es tuyo. Si no regresa, nunca lo fue." Ella lo dejo ir porque lo amaba. Sí, lo amaba. Y, bueno, para amar se necesitan dos. El sentimiento debe ser bilateral, sino no sirve de nada.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, miró su reflejo en el espejo, dejando caer la toalla pequeña en un canasto con ropa a su lado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y lucía horrorosa.

Todo por culpa de ese idiota, en realidad de su ahora ex novio.

No, qué va, sabía que en parte la culpa era de ella, mas el reaccionar de Kiba la había asustado como nunca. Nunca lo vio tan agresivo.

—_¡Y de nuevo pensando lo mismo, ya basta!_ —Se regañó, dándose ánimos y tratando de ser resiliente.

Después de cepillarse las finas hebras doradas, salió del cuarto de baño, encontrándose con una figura masculina que reconoció de inmediato.

—Sasuke… —susurró despacio, deteniéndose apenas lo vio.

Él se acercó a ella y, sin previo aviso, la besó, ajustando ambas manos en su nuca.

Sorprendida por los hechos, correspondió de igual modo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose embriagar por aquel dulce sabor. Al igual que él, envolvió las manos en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo besándolo, pero ya cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se separó de él.

—Sasuke…

Él apoyó su frente a la de ella.

—¿Es cierto? —Le pidió con voz baja. —¿Ya no estás con él?

Le dieron ganas de llorar, mas se reprimió. Lo que menos quería era recordar ese fatídico suceso en donde Kiba la _insultó y golpeó_, para colmo.

—S-Sí…

—No te dejaré ir, sabes… —confesó seguro de sus palabras, palpándole el labio inferior con el pulgar.

La frecuencia cardiaca aumentó al escucharlo y todo malestar se esfumó. Ni en sus sueños más absurdos, de niñez, soñó con tales palabras y tal escenario.

—Nunca más… —le susurró al oído. —Ahora eres mía…

Ahí terminó por cautivarla. ¿Y cómo no? Si Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre del cual estaba enamorada desde hace muchísimos años, le estaba proclamando que sería su mujer. Era la forma de decirle que le gustaba y ese tipo de cosas, aunque le hubiese gustado que se lo dijera tal cual, mas… se trata de Sasuke Uchiha, no podía pedirle peras al olmo, al menos, no todavía.

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión y deseo que la vez anterior. Pronto, la temperatura aumentó, sucumbiéndolos en un ardor que terminó por quitarles la cordura.

La toalla de Ino resbaló por su cuerpo y las prendas del Uchiha comenzaron a caer con desesperación.

Las manos inexpertas de Ino apenas lograron sacar toda la ropa, mas tuvo éxito.

—Ino… —susurró entre besos y mordiscos ahogados. Los gemidos de Ino lo estaban devastando por completo, más aún cuando ésta pronunciaba su nombre.

No supo cómo terminó en su cama con él encima de ella, besándole el cuello y los pechos, proporcionándole pequeños mordiscos que la excitaron aún más. Y si eso la encendió, cuando sintió la erección en contra de su muslo izquierdo, la avivaron aún más llevándola al abismo.

La humedad se hizo más profusa y las ganas de ser uno la comenzaron a irritar. Quería sentirlo pronto en ella, quería que la hiciera suya, que la llevara al cielo y la hiciera caer de golpe.

—_Kami…_ —se mordió los labios cuando los dedos del Uchiha le palparon su centro, con tanta suavidad, que tuvo que alzar las caderas para que la presión y profundidad fuese mayor.

—Tranquila… —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras repasaba la punta de su lengua por el pequeño y rosado montículo al mismo tiempo que recorría la tierna carne con los dedos medio e índice.

Pudo sentir la humedad filtrarse por sus dedos, cada vez más abundante y cálida.

Maldita sea, estaba desesperado por sumergirse dentro, no obstante, quería disfrutar el momento, se trataba de su primera vez juntos después de todo. Y su primera vez con una mujer.

Volvió a su boca y la besó de nuevo, naufragando esta vez sus dígitos a su interior. El quejido de placer que llegó a sus oídos casi lo hizo perder el control, el insuficiente que le quedaba. De a poco emprendió un movimiento manual que trajeron más gemidos a la habitación, gemidos que también dejó escapar cuando una traviesa mano de Ino le rodeo la dura virilidad, otorgándole masajes ascendentes y descendentes que lo comenzaron a cegar.

Mierda… sintió cómo algo cálido emergió de su miembro.

No, no podía más, era demasiada tortura.

—Sasuke…

Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, por lo que sostuvo su peso con ambas palmas y la observó con detenimiento; estaba bañada en una fina capa de sudor que la hacían ver condenadamente hermosa, aún más bella.

—Eres preciosa… —le dijo, dándole un casto y tierno beso en los labios.

Ella le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano temblorosa. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

—Hazlo…

No espero a que se lo repitiera, porque ya no aguantaba más. Así que, acomodándose en su entrada, sintió el calor darle la bienvenida. Fue de a poco, adentrándose cada vez más, hasta que sintió una barrera interponerse en su trayecto.

—¡Uhm!

La observó cerrar los ojos, en evidente expresión de dolor.

Ino… Ino era virgen.

Sonrió ante el reconocimiento. Eso significaba que su cuerpo no estaba corrompido por el Inuzuka y que ella sería sólo de él. Kami, la sola idea de que Ino lo haya elegido a él para ser el primero, le produjo una fascinante sacudida en el pecho.

Sería el primero.

—Va a doler —advirtió, quitándole los rebeldes cabellos húmedos del rostro.

Por Kami que era bellísima.

—Lo sé… —abrió los párpados y le sonrió amplio, cediéndole autorización. —Hazlo, Sasuke. —Sí, confiaba en él su cuerpo como nunca pudo con Kiba.

Sasuke sin más la besó con anhelo, casi agradeciéndole el momento, y sumergiéndose hasta romper la barrera.

Era el paraíso.

Segundos después, ella fue quien inició el movimiento, comunicándole que ya podía comenzar con las embestidas.

Le dio un último beso apasionado y el vaivén de caderas surgió de forma innata.

Nunca imaginó que la sensación sería tan, maldita sea, placentera. La estreches y la humedad, acompañada de esa contracción alrededor de su erección dio por sepultado el mínimo autocontrol que le quedaba. El juicio se evaporó y los instintos por la satisfacción carnal aumentaron, al igual que las arremetidas.

—Ino… —la llamó, sujetándole con fuerza las caderas, entrando cada vez más duro y más rápido.

—¡Ah, Sasuke! —se sentía volar. El calor naciente en su centro, se iba intensificando en cada embestida, ascendiendo por su vientre en un cosquilleo que casi le hizo perder la consciencia. —Más, más… —Y vaya que quería más, pues estaba dispuesta a perder la cabeza por él y por todas esas sensaciones que la estaban trastornando.

No sabía cómo una sensación así podía causar tal descontrol de su cuerpo, pues ya no era capaz de reprimir los temblores en las piernas y en la pelvis, mucho menos esos espasmos en su interior.

De repente, todo ese fuego interno le nubló la vista. Cerró los ojos y gritó cada vez más alto.

Por su parte, Sasuke apenas podía aguantar las ganas de correrse, y es que esa presión y ese ardor en su parte baja, cada vez más acumulable, imploraba ya escapar. E Ino estaba en las mismas que él, porque los arañazos en la espalda y esos intrépidos movimientos estaban perdiendo toda voluntad.

Gruñó, tratando de retener el fuego, sin embargo no podía más… No, no, no, necesitaba acabar.

—Ino… —suspiró, cerrando los ojos, soportando el delirio efervescente casi culminar. —Ino… —dijo una vez más, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la médula.

Se iba a correr.

—Sasuke —la Yamanaka, al igual que él, no aguantaba más. Se estaba volviendo loca y en cualquier momento iba a perder la cabeza. —¡Sasuke! —y la perdió, pero no una vez, sino que otra y otra vez más.

—Ino, Ino… —Sasuke no pudo más, acabó, descargando toda la pasión al interior de la rubia. —¡Ino! —roncó, dejándose caer al sudoroso cuerpo bajo él.

¡Llegó al bendito paraíso y fue increíble!

Jamás en la vida creyó que iba a sentirse de tal modo. Se trataba de los mejores placeres de la vida, si es que no el mejor… Sí, era el mejor, no había duda al respecto.

—S-Sasuke… —le acarició los cabellos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar los temblores en su cuerpo.

Sasuke Uchiha la hizo ver las estrellas, los planetas y la galaxia completa.

—Hn… —él se acomodó a su lado y le acarició el rostro. —No te voy a dejar… Serás mía…

Ino sonrió somnolienta, sabía lo que eso significaba, sin embargo no fue capaz de decir algo al respecto, el cansancio llegó de golpe y apenas podía moverse. Los párpados le pesaban como plomo y después de todos esos espasmos generalizados en sus músculos, su cuerpo se relajó.

Lo último que supo antes de caer rendida en un sueño, fue que Sasuke la abrazó, la abrigó y le besó los labios, compartiendo el mismo destino que ella; los brazos de Morfeo en mutua compañía.

Esa noche Sasuke Uchiha durmió profundamente después de años de insomnio.

.

* * *

.

**C**uando despertó, el aroma a flores se aventuró por su nariz. Entreabriendo los ojos, pasó una mano por la cintura de la rubia durmiente y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para depositarle un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Lo que sentía ahí, en ese momento, al despertar junto a ella, era lo que quería seguir haciendo por el resto de su vida.

Sí, ella era la mujer indicada…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Y lo prometido es deuda. Acá les traje el esperado lemon. Sé que no es tan ardiente como otros, no obstante, se trataba de una primera vez, así que… no se pudo hacer mucho al respecto. Próximo capítulo, enfrentamiento entre Kiba y Sasuke, ¡sí!  
Si mis cálculos no son malos, sólo quedan dos capítulos más (perdí mi cuaderno de ideas así que tendré que improvisar en los próximos dos u.ú). Dejo claro que en un comienzo fue un SasuIno, por lo que con Kiba ya veremos que sucede, tampoco quiero dejarlo a la deriva porque sí.  
Agradezco infinitamente a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior, son geniales! **Tsukimon, ana-gaara, Guest, Lizz Malfoy, Naoko-eri, Jamie Black 5, pyo, Samantta Hyuuga, Annalizzz, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, blink-chan90, Kassumii-chan, Al Shinomori.** Sin sus comentarios, mi entusiasmo por terminar el fic no habría sido posible, así que gracias totales!  
Un abrazo y nos pronto (muy pronto)  
Saludos, Ellie.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon.

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo XI

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**I**no pasó las manos por sus caderas, disfrutando del agua caliente caer como lluvia sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Enseguida masajeó sus muslos en forma circular. Sí, le dolían mucho. Nunca imaginó que el acto sexual trajera consigo tantas contracturas musculares. Sin embargo no es de algo que se arrepintiera… Valía la pena después de todo.

Una sonrisa atractiva apareció entre sus labios al recordar aquel evento cuerpo a cuerpo con Sasuke Uchiha. No creyó que físicamente se pudieran transmitir mensajes emocionales tan claros. Cada toque, cada roce tembloroso fue único, hermoso e inolvidable.

—Sasuke… —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y reviviendo las caricias que él le concedió.

Incluso era capaz de sentirlas en su piel, era como si estuviese ahí con ella. Rozándole con cuidado el pelo y respirando fuertemente en su oído, incitándola a vagar por aquellos pasajes lujuriosos que recorrieron juntos durante la noche.

—Ino…

Vaya, sí que su imaginación estaba viva esa mañana, pues juraría que ese quejido ronco pertenecía a un Sasuke real.

—Q-Qué…

La pilló completamente abstraída, porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando él la volteó y la apoyó en las frías baldosas de la ducha.

—¡Sasuke! —amplió los ojos.

Se le erizó la piel al verlo todo mojado y desnudo ante ella. Era un espectáculo admirar esos músculos definidos y duros y... ¡Kami! No pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas y tampoco la sensación de calor entre sus piernas.

—C-Creí que te habías ido… —se las arregló para decir con voz firme.

Esa mañana cuando se despertó, Sasuke le había dicho que tenía que ir donde la Hokage, por tanto se había ido con rapidez después de despedirse de ella con un ardiente beso.

No creyó que volviese.

Al menos, no tan pronto…

—Sí —Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella para besarle la mejilla. —Volví por ti.

Oh, Kami…

Esa voz sexy la encendió de tal modo, que se sujetó con fuerza del cuello del Uchiha para besarlo mientras que éste le levantaba una pierna para penetrarla.

Lo hizo fuerte y salvaje, sin control alguno.

Ino se perdió entre tanto vapor y calor que sentía. Las sensaciones quemantes en su piel y en la parte baja de su vientre la llevaron al cielo y la dejaron caer de golpe cuando él la arremetió una última vez.

—Hermosa… —le susurró al oído, regalándole a continuación una lluvia de besos en el cuello y rostro.

—… —quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo, así que sólo le regaló una bella sonrisa.

Él le besó los labios con ternura antes de acomodarse una vez más entre sus piernas.

Ino se sorprendió. ¿Cómo es que se recuperó tan rápido…? ¡Ella apenas había recuperado la fuerza en las piernas!

—¡Sasuke! —Jadeó pesado.

Todo el desgaste corporal parecía evaporarse cuando él la tocaba, era increíble.

Ese maldito y sexy Uchiha la iba a desquiciar si seguía actuando tan semental. Aunque… Sí, sí, tenía que reconocerlo, le encantaba la idea de verlo como un macho caliente.

—¡Sasuke!

.

* * *

.

**B**ueno, quizás esa idea de Sasuke como semental podría dejarse para momentos en donde no tuviese que rendir físicamente. ¡Maldita sea! Por más que utilizaba su jutsu médico, el dolor en las articulaciones no desaparecía. Quizás el tomar algún analgésico sería mejor idea.

Luego de ingerir unos cuantos comprimidos que siempre traía consigo, se apoyó en su cadera y le echó un vistazo a Chouji y Shikamaru que a ratos la miraban con suspicacia.

—¿Qué? —soltó, enarcando una ceja.

No le gustaba cuando la miraban así, era casi como si la estuvieran acusando de algo.

—¡Nada! —ambos se excusaron mientras limpiaban sus shuriken.

Obviamente Ino era demasiado perceptible como para saber que algo ocultaban ellos.

—Ya —se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho. —¿Qué sucede?

Chouji negó en silencio, sacando una bolsa de papitas para comer y no tener que contestar. En consecuencia, dejándole la responsabilidad a Shikamaru que en ese momento bufaba algo como "traidor y problemático"

—¡Ya pues! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están actuando tan raros?

—Ehh… —Shikamaru guardó sus armas y se acercó a Ino. —Sólo que… —se detuvo justo frente a ella.

Ino no se podía explicar por qué Shikamaru estaba tan sonrojado. ¿Qué demonios se supone le pasaba?

—Te vimos esta mañana.

La rubia arqueó una ceja.

—Ya, ¿y?

El Akimichi, que al parecer se atoró, se levantó rápido del césped, dedicándole una mirada a Shikamaru que ella pudo descifrar como turbia. Era casi una mirada acusadora, mezclada con cierto aire de nerviosismo.

—¿Me vieron dónde?

—Pues…

El genio del Konoha se llevó el dedo índice a la mejilla y actuó desentendido, aquella actitud sólo implantó más dudas a Ino, aunque ya sospechaba de qué se podría tratar.

—Shikamaru te vio salir de tu casa con Sasuke.

En esos momentos el Nara quería ahorcar a Chouji. ¿Cómo fue capaz de traicionarlo de tal modo? Y lo peor de todo, ¡frente a Ino! Lo dejó justo en las garras del león para ser atacado.

—Más bien, te vimos salir de tu casa con Sasuke. —Ya sabía que Ino probablemente lo golpearía, sin embargo no recibiría la paliza él solo. No, no señor, Chouji también estaría en la línea de fuego.

—Traidor…

Shikamaru lo ignoró. Él lo había delatado primero. No obstante lo que llamó su atención fue la actitud pacífica de Ino. A esas alturas ya deberían haber volado unos seis metros de tantos golpes que les hubiese dado ella.

—Ah, ya veo… —se quedó pensativa. Era algo que se imaginaba, porque juraría que sintió los chakra de sus compañeros antes de salir de casa. —¿Era eso?

De todos los años que conocía a Ino nunca se esperó algo así. ¿Se trataba realmente de Ino?

—Sí, bueno… —se aclaró la voz antes de agregar más información. —Ambos tenían el cabello húmedo, Ino.

¡Ajá! Con que de eso se trataba.

—No sabía que les importaba mi vida sexual… —musitó observándose las uñas.

Chouji una vez más se atoró con las papitas mientras que el Nara se llevó una mano a la frente. ¡No, no se trataba de eso! Ehh, sí, tal vez se relacionaba un poco, después de todo la heredera Yamanaka era como una hermana para ellos, así que naturalmente se preocupaban por ella, sobre todo si se involucraba con el Uchiha.

Aunque no era eso lo que quería decirle.

—Ino… —suspiró. —¿No se supone eres novia de Kiba?

Mierda…

Respiró profundo. Se había olvidado que ellos no sabían sobre su estado civil.

—No —negó, mirando a sus amigos. —Ya no.

—¿Qué pasó?

Le echó un vistazo a Chouji un momento antes de responder.

—Celos —evitó mirar a Shikamaru, porque sabía que él era demasiado astuto para su propio bien y podría descubrir muchas cosas.

—¿Por Sasuke?

—Así es —se encogió de hombros, tratando de lucir indiferente.

Pudo sentir la mirada de Shikamaru sobre ella. La estaba analizando.

—Entonces, ¿estás con Sasuke ahora?

Excelente pregunta. No lo sabía. ¿Estaba con Sasuke? Es decir, ¿en algún tipo de relación o algo? Si recordaba todas las palabras que el Uchiha le dijo al oído y sobre todo aquel sentido de pertenencia, podría afirmar que sí, no obstante no estaba del todo segura.

—Eh, sí…

—No, no lo sabes.

—¡Shikamaru! —hizo un puchero. —¡No me analices!

—Si no quieres que lo haga, dime la verdad.

—Sí, Ino. Somos tus amigos. —Chouji que se había mantenido al margen por unos segundos, intervino, apoyando al moreno. —Puedes contarnos lo que sea. Ya sabes, nosotros no te juzgamos por tus decisiones.

Ay, no. Utilizar la comprensión y la fraternidad era jugar sucio.

—Chicos…

—Ino…

—¡Bien!

Les contó la historia de principio a fin, por supuesto que omitiendo ciertos aspectos que ellos no tenían por qué saber.

—Ya veo… —Shikamaru que se había sentado en el césped junto con Chouji; analizó cada palabra del relato de su amiga. —¿Has vuelto a ver a Kiba?

—No… —ella que también se había acomodado junto a ellos, comenzó a acariciar el pasto. —No desde que discutimos…

¡Ups! Ella y su filtro vocal inservible.

—¿Eso fue ayer?

—Sí, o sea… —se humedeció los labios. —Él se enojó horrible conmigo. Me acusó de serle infiel con Sasuke cuando en realidad no fue así —_no del todo_, iba agregar, mas no era necesario.

—Entiendo —le echó una ojeada a Chouji. —Discutieron fuerte, me imagino.

—Sí, es decir, te imaginarás cómo… —confesar que Kiba la cacheteó no sonaba como una buena idea en su cabeza. No, absoluto. Idea descartada por completo.

— Uhm…

Arqueando ambas cejas y entrecerrando los ojos, examinó con detenimiento a la Yamanaka. Shikamaru sabía que ella no estaba siendo sincera.

—Estás ocultando algo.

Mierda, ahora que la estaban acusando de reservar información se sentía terrible. Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru siempre fueron sus confidentes, además de Sakura, por supuesto. Ocultarles algo la hacían sentirse como una ingrata y mala amiga.

Lo sentía muchísimo por ellos, pero no podía confesarlo todo.

—No —mintió, sólo ella no más era capaz de hacerlo bien, mas no lo suficientemente perfecto como para que ellos le creyeran su negativa. —¡Joder, por qué son tan fastidiosos! —chilló al notar las miradas denunciantes de ambos.

—Problemática… —la conocía tan bien. —Si no nos quieres decir es sólo por una razón.

El corazón de Ino comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

—Te dañó el orgullo y no eres capaz de confesarlo… —estudió sus gestos para descubrirla. —Y estoy en lo correcto. Ahora dime qué diablos hizo.

—_Mierda…_ —murmuró para sí, dejando escapar un suspiro. —Sólo discutimos bien feo.

Tan terca que era.

—Ino…

—Me dijo algunas cosas —alzando la mirada, vislumbró las nubes.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, lista para ser condenada.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Que era una puta… —cerró los ojos. Estaba segura de que la regañarían por dejar que él le faltase el respeto.

Infinitas veces tanto el Nara como el Akimichi hablaron con ella, repitiéndole una y otra vez que jamás en la vida dejara que un novio le faltase el respeto, en definitiva, ningún hombre, ni siquiera ellos.

—Maldito hijo de puta...

—¿Qué? —abrió los párpados y los vio a ambos con un aura amenazante.

Con esos nuevos datos Shikamaru y Chouji se levantaron de un solo movimiento para incorporarse.

—Oh, no… ¡No! —gritó saltando hacia ellos, frunciendo el ceño en el acto y enseñándole sus puños de manera amenazante. —¡Eso no es asunto de ustedes, así que ni se atrevan!

Sabía de lo que eran capaces sus amigos. De hecho una vez un ninja extranjero se quiso pasar de listo con ella en un bar, entre los dos casi lo molieron a golpes, y eso que sólo se le insinuó.

—¡Sí es asunto de nosotros, Ino!

Ese fue Chouji que se veía cabreadísimo.

Oh, oh…

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en defenderlo? —Shikamaru la miró inquisitivamente. —¿Estás ocultando algo más?

—¿Q-Qué…? ¡No, claro que no!

En un hábil movimiento Shikamaru redujo todo el espacio existente entre ellos. Le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Dime la verdad.

—Shika, ¡suéltame!

—¡No hasta que me digas qué más sucedió!

¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué a ella le pasaban esas cosas? Sabía que debía quedarse callada. Tal vez no debió pedirles que le contaran qué diablos les pasaba con ella, debió dejarlo pasar y ya.

—¡No pasó nada más!

Shikamaru la soltó.

—Bien, no nos digas. Sin embargo no creas que no tendremos una conversación con Inuzuka, Ino.

Con esas últimas palabras, el Nara le hizo un gesto a Chouji y ambos desaparecieron de aquel lugar, dejándola sola.

—Joder…

Había metido la pata.

.

* * *

.

**S**e habían encontrado con el ex-novio de Ino a la salida de la torre Hokage. Lucía tremendamente colérico.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Ino? —Shikamaru se interpuso en su camino para preguntarle sobre su rubia compañera.

A su lado, Chouji se había cruzado de brazos, esperando a igual que él una respuesta por parte del Inuzuka.

—Mira, Nara. —Kiba comenzó, indiferente. —No tengo tiempo para entretenerme contigo ahora.

—No me importa, quiero saber tu versión.

—Nara… —lo miró desafiante. —Lo que pasó con Ino es sólo entre ella y yo. Tú aléjate de esto, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí, sí lo es —también lo miró del mismo modo, no se dejaría intimidar. —Ino es mi mejor amiga, ¡claro que es de mi incumbencia!

—¡No puedo ahora! —irritado, realizó unos cuantos sellos. —Kage Bunshin no Jutsu —dos clones aparecieron. —No puedo encargarme de ti. Dejémoslo para una próxima vez… —Con una sonrisa asesina se alejó de ahí, dejando a sus clones combatir con Chouji y Shikamaru.

—Mierda…

—¡Qué problemático!

.

* * *

.

**S**asuke estaba platicando con Naruto en Ichiraku Ramen, esperando su pedido para poder comer de lo más tranquilo.

—Sí, así que después entregué el informe con éxito.

—Bien, Dobe. —Apoyó el codo en la mesa en un ángulo de 90° para descansar el mentón en la palma de su mano.

—Ahora dime, Teme —Naruto sonrió radiante. —¿Cómo van las cosas con…?

El Uzumaki tenía estrictamente prohibido divulgar algún tipo de información sobre Sasuke e Ino, por lo que sólo levantó ambas cejas de modo insinuante. Ese gesto fue suficiente para Sasuke para saber a quién se refería.

—Bien —no quería contarle su intimidad a Naruto… Al menos no más de lo que ya le había dicho.

—¿Y qué pasa con Kiba?

—Ya no está con él —habló desinteresadamente.

Si Naruto fuera menos gritón, quizás pensaría en contarle algunos detalles, pero no… No, desechó cualquier intento de confesión que resultase vergonzosa.

—¿No, en serio?

—Ellos terminaron-

No pudo continuar, ya que un fuerte y súbito golpe por la espalda lo azotó en contra de la barra del Ichiraku.

—Maldición… —susurró, incorporándose para enfrentar a su atacante. Nada más ni nada menos que Kiba Inuzuka.

—Contigo, maldito traidor… —Kiba lo señaló con el dedo índice —tengo algo pendiente… —sin más atacó a Sasuke de nuevo, comenzando a pelear con un excelente taijutsu.

El Uchiha no se quedó atrás y esquivó cada uno de los movimientos impredecibles del Inuzuka. No tenía idea de que fuese tan veloz.

—¡Ah, no, ttebayo! —Naruto chilló al ver su paraíso (nótese Ichiraku) ser destrozado.

—Te voy a matar, ¡maldito hijo de puta!

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Entendía por qué Kiba lo estaba agrediendo y, para su mala fortuna, no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Si activaba su Sharingan, todo lo que había logrado para lo aceptaran en Konoha con todas las limitaciones y misiones de bajo rango, quedaría nulo y no podría desempeñarse más como ninja. Así que su única alternativa era el taijutsu y algunos jutsus simples, ya que tampoco podía usar otros.

—Mierda… —masculló por lo bajo, agachándose para evitar una patada directo a su rostro.

—¡Bakuretsu Koinu!

Cuando advirtió el jutsu de Kiba, se hizo a un lado para impedir la explosión, de inmediato giró su cuerpo a la derecha para evadir las kunai que iban directo a su cuerpo.

Naruto que estaba desesperado siendo espectador de la pelea, se tiró los cabellos al ver la destrucción que estaban causando esos dos. No obstante como futuro Rokudaime debía imponer orden en la aldea, así que como buen _sucesor_ realizó el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para separar a esos idiotas.

Su idea había resultado con éxito en su cabeza, sin embargo ignoró el hecho de que ambos hombres estaban furiosos. Sus clones fueron disueltos en un mísero segundo, por lo que se transformó en modo Bijuu para realizar el jutsu de clones de sombra y fuese efectivo esta vez.

Fue rápido, terminó de realizar los sellos y ya había paralizado la pelea.

Kiba tenía un hilillo de sangre en los labios. Y Sasuke tenía parte de su vestimenta desgarrada.

Iba a abrir la boca y dedicarles un discurso de esos que sólo él sabe expresar sobre la amistad, la vida y la _voluntad de fuego_, pero no pudo porque se vio interrumpido por un ANBU que llegó al lugar.

—Sasuke Uchiha y Kiba Inuzuka.

Se había armado un desastre… Aunque la presencia de aquel Shinobi no impidió que se siguieran insultando.

—¡Te voy a matar, Uchiha!

—Tsk…

A Sasuke no le faltaban ganas de activar su Sharingan y destrozar al idiota que tenía al frente, no obstante eso le costaría –probablemente- su libertad si es que no terminaba exiliado.

—¡Teme, cuidado!

No supo cómo, pero de un segundo a otro (cosa que no hubiese pasado si hubiese utilizado su Kekkei Genkai) Kiba le había golpeado fuertemente la mandíbula, mandándolo a volar lejos.

Antes de caer acumuló chakra en sus pies y evitó perder el equilibrio cuando tocó tierra. Respiró profundo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no realizar un genjutsu y destrozarlo, mas eso no fue impedimento para correr hacia el moreno y atacarlo.

Sólo llegó a medio camino; por alguna razón su cuerpo se paralizó.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Shikamaru Nara con su jutsu posesión de sombras, atrapándolo a él y a Inuzuka. A su derecha estaba Chouji que con su Bubun Baika no Jutsu había evitado la explosión de unos sellos que al parecer le había lanzando su rival. Y a su izquierda se encontraba la hermosa rubia de la cual se había enamorado, estaba apoyada en el Nara y había realizado el famoso Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu, claramente en él y en el Inuzuka.

—Ino —fue Shikamaru el que habló.

La observó asentir en silencio antes de que le dedicara una mirada indescifrable. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

.

* * *

.

**C**uando abrió los ojos, notó de inmediato que se encontraba en un lugar conocido por él. Hace un par de años había pasado varias horas en aquella área. Se encontraba en el Departamento de Tortura e Investigación de Konoha.

—Mierda… —la cabeza le dolía horrible. De a poco se incorporó hasta quedar con la espalda recta en la silla.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—Vaya, por fin despiertas.

La voz melodiosa lo obligó a hacer contacto con la persona frente a él.

—Ino…

—Uchiha.

Oh, oh… Estaba enojada con él. La había aprendido a conocer bien, por lo que sabía que estaba ofuscada, de lo contrario no lo habría llamado por su apellido y mucho menos de manera tan despectiva.

—Éste es sólo un procedimiento protocolizado para determinar los hechos.

Arqueó una ceja. Lo estaba ignorando por completo.

—Así que espero cooperación de tu parte.

No alcanzó ni a asentir cuando ella invadió su mente. Una vez más cayó en un sueño profundo.

Para cuando recuperó la consciencia, se sintió mareado y un zumbido permanente en el oído no lo dejaba en paz. Acomodándose en la silla, alzó las pupilas para ver a Ino que lo miraba seria.

—Le daré el informe a la Hokage.

Justo cuando la vio levantarse, la llamó para que se detuviera.

—Ino… —no sabía muy bien cómo disculparse. Si bien Ino le brindaba confianza y podía comunicarse con ella como nadie, no era tan simple decir _lo siento_.

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada —ella no sonrió ni nada, su voz y su expresión fue plana.

—No, no es eso.

Ino le prestó mayor atención al Uchiha.

—¿Entonces…? —pidió aferrando con fuerza la carpeta entre sus manos.

Hubo un silencio extenso.

—Bien, si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro.

—¡Espera! —sintió un aleteo en su vientre y la frecuencia cardiaca se disparó. Sin saber por qué, dijo algo que no se esperó porque ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente lo dijo. —Te amo.

La rubia Yamanaka abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prontamente la cerró. Examinó con cuidado al Uchiha, deteniéndose en sus ojos que brillaban como nunca. Jamás lo había visto así, tan expuesto. Sin embargo no había vacilación en sus ojos, no, sólo seguridad.

—¿Qué…?

Sasuke respiró profundo.

—Te amo, Ino. —No, no se arrepentía, pues no se sentía tan ridículo confesándolo.

Ino trago duró, sintiéndose demasiado emocionada. Fue tanta la calidez que le transmitió él, que dejó caer la carpeta y se acercó.

Sasuke echó la silla para atrás cuando Ino se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Pudo sentir ambos latidos bombear a la par. La abrazó también, cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—Sasuke… —lo miró enamorada. —¡Sasuke! —y lo besó con pasión.

Correspondió con las mismas ganas, ajustándose a la fina cintura de la rubia y acariciando sus muslos bajo la falda púrpura. Entre caricias desesperadas y el continuo frote de Ino en contra de su ya notable erección, se levantó con ella en brazos y la sentó sobre la mesa.

Fueron actuaciones urgentes, muy urgentes. De un hábil movimiento le bajó el pantaloncillo negro y las pantaletas, y con el deseo ardiente entre sus piernas, se hundió en ella.

—Ah…

El quejido en su oído fue desesperante.

—Ino… —la embistió continuadas veces, sin pausa, más rápido y más fuerte en cada movimiento.

Se sentía diferente esa vez. Era más cálido, si bien igual de salvaje que sus encuentros anteriores, éste se diferenciaba de ésos porque, sin duda, esas nuevas sensaciones eran más intensas.

—Sasuke…

Esta vez gimió en su boca, de modo tan sugestivo que casi se corrió, casi.

—Más… ¡Más!

Y cumplió, por supuesto. Exasperado y sin juicio, le levantó el top y le masajeó el pecho derecho mientras que con su otra mano se aferraba con fuerza a su glúteo.

—Oh, no… Sasuke…

—Ino… —el sudor cayéndole por la sien fue la prueba de todas las energías consumidas y de toda esa pasión por tenerla bajo sus brazos.

Kami, se había enamorado tanto de esa mujer.

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke!

No supo qué fue lo que hizo Ino, pero sea de lo que se trate, casi enloqueció. Acabó en ella, desembocando toda la lujuria y amor que era capaz de provocarle esa mujer.

—Te amo… —le susurró, dándole un beso en los labios al momento en que le despejaba el rostro de aquellos intrépidos cabellos rubios sudorosos.

—Yo también…

El Uchiha rió, sintiéndose agradecido por ser correspondido. No podía pedir nada más.

—¡Te amo! —exclamó una última vez antes de plantarle otro beso en los labios y perderse en el deseo una vez más con ella.

.

* * *

.

**I**noichi no estaba para nada contento. Cuando le pidieron realizar el interrogatorio al ahora ex-novio de su hija, sabía que era una idea muy tentadora para indagar en ciertos recuerdos ocultos de éste.

Como Yamanaka que era, hizo el trabajo pedido, descubriendo de casualidad –sí, también por curiosidad- lo que Kiba Inuzuka le había hecho a su hija. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo fue capaz de golpear a su princesa?

No pudo hacer nada, porque fue impedido por Ibiki Morino. Las relaciones personales no debían interferir con el trabajo, era una norma que se debía cumplir sí o sí.

—Mi princesita… —murmuró, golpeándose la cabeza en la barra del bar.

¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso pasara? ¿Y por qué diablos Ino no había hecho nada? Se sintió culpable y mal padre. Quizás debió ser más didáctico con ella.

Además de todo lo que vio en la mente de Inuzuka, se encontró con la sorpresa de que éste sabía que su princesa estaba relacionada –íntimamente al parecer- con el Uchiha.

¿Por qué no se había enterado de nada? ¿Por qué no? ¡Si él era su padre!

—¿Qué pasó, Inoichi?

—Mi princesa…

Shikaku le golpeó el hombro en son de apoyo.

—Qué va, ella ya es una mujer.

Eso no le gustó para nada al líder del clan Yamanaka. ¿Por qué a los demás les costaba entender que ella siempre sería su hijita?

—¡Para mí siempre será mi nena! —exclamó, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Nunca lo entenderías de todos modos… —y volvió a sentirse abatido.

El Nara lo miró. Sí, es cierto, es algo que jamás podría entender.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Shikaku encendió un cigarrillo. —¿Hablarás con ella?

—Sí… No sé —se pasó las manos por la cara, sin saber qué hacer. —Sólo estoy seguro de una cosa.

—¿De qué cosa? —enarcó una ceja. Conocía bien a Inoichi, era demasiado –por no decir excesivamente- sobreprotector para con Ino.

—Ese Uchiha, tendrá una charla muy pronto conmigo.

Shikaku sonrió. Aquello significaba que, de cualquier manera, lo estaba aceptando como potencial pareja de su hija. Y si bien prefería que Ino se hubiese fijado en su perezoso hijo, era consciente de que tanto los Uchiha como los Yamanaka eran los más indicados genéticamente para_ restablecer un clan_. Resultaba curioso que existiera atracción entre Ino y Sasuke conociendo la historia de ambos clanes.

Al menos nada mal podía salir de esa unión, al contrario.

—Me parece bien, me parece bien…

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

* * *

Amo el lemon, más si es doble xD  
Penúltimo capítulo, wii! Qué felicidad, ya queda poquísimo. El próximo capítulo será puro amor y se atarán todos los cabos sueltos. Kiba no quedará a la deriva ni nada de eso, eh. Me gusta él así que no dejaré solo y sufriendo por amor (aunque sabemos que en la vida real eso no sucede con los machos jojo) y después el epílogo que se relacionará más con "Restableciendo el Clan"  
Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día, sobre todo a **Hibari-sempai, lady-darkness-chan, Naoko-eri, Jamie Black, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, Samantta Hyuuga, Tsukimon, ana-gaara, Lizz-Cerezo, LucyxSting, Guest (2).**

Tomatazos, descargos emocionales y amenazas de muerte, sólo deben comentar ahí abajito. Por cierto… Los reviews hacen felices a los autores y la felicidad ayuda a actualizar más pronto… (?) Jajaja

¡Un abrazo a todos!

Pd: Agradecería que votaran por un pairing en mi perfil, por favor! Será mi último fanfic antes de jubilarme. Gracias desde ya!


	13. Capítulo XII: Final

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**C**apítulo XII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**S**asuke caminó a paso lento por las calles de Konoha, aún desconcertado por lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué diablos fue lo que pasó antes, pero no encontró muchas respuestas.

Momentos atrás Shikamaru lo había acorralado y llevado –a la fuerza- hacia un callejón, en donde lo amenazó con destruir su hombría y dársela a los buitres si se atrevía a faltarle el respeto a Ino alguna vez.

Aún recordaba las palabras serias del genio del clan Nara, se lo dijo en un tono que jamás habría esperado de alguien tan perezoso.

—_Si le haces daño __—__le apuntó el pecho __—__, si la engañas, si no lo das lo que ella quiere, te las verás conmigo, ¿entendiste?_

_Apenas pudo asentir. _

—_Y si alguna vez la veo llorar por tu culpa, porque la has tratado mal, te castraré y le daré tus sobras a los buitres. Tendrás que decir adiós a descendencia, ¿claro?_

Fue bastante aterrador…

Aunque, si era honesto consigo mismo, era capaz de entender el porqué de esa actitud sobreprotectora del Nara. Ino era la mejor amiga de él, casi como una hermana, era de esperarse esa actitud defensiva.

Llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos, caminó en dirección a la florería Yamanaka, lugar en donde esperaba poder encontrarse con Ino para poder llevarla a comer.

Cinco minutos más caminando y llegó a su meta. Una vez que entró no se encontró con la despampanante rubia que lo volvía loco, no, sino que allí en su lugar estaba otro rubio de características fenotípicas similares; el progenitor de Ino.

—¡Uchiha!

Mierda…

Lo examinó con rapidez y disimulo. Esa voz grave era capaz de asustar a cualquiera, incluso a él, aunque no era tan efectivamente temible. Lo hubiera sido si el jefe del clan Yamanaka no luciera aquel floreado delantal amarillo que provocaba que toda su autoría se desvaneciera.

—Yamanaka-san —sabía, por su propio bien, que debía ser cortés.

¿Y cómo no serlo? Se trataba de su _futuro suegro_…

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Tragó duro y, por segunda vez en el día, temió por su integridad física.

Observó al Yamanaka caminar hacia la entrada de la tienda en donde cambió el letrero; ahora quedaba a vista de los transeúntes la palabra "CERRADO". En cosa de segundos, Inoichi se volvió hacia él para darle la cara.

—Ven, sígueme —le ordenó, dirigiéndose hacia tras de la tienda.

Lo hizo, Sasuke lo siguió a pasos seguros. No quería demostrar algún signo de debilidad, después de todo sabía que Inoichi era uno de los más importantes y emblemáticos interrogadores de Konoha, así que tenía prohibido mostrar algún deje de inseguridad y/o temor.

Cuando estuvieron en la parte posterior de la tienda, el Yamanaka se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, examinando con detenimiento cada gesto del Uchiha.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi princesa?

A Sasuke le comenzaron a sudar las manos.

¿Debía confesar _todo_ lo que planeaba con Ino? Porque si era así, sería la primera vez que expondría todos sus ideales frente a una persona. Ni siquiera la rubia sabía qué planes tenía él para con ella.

—Y-Yo…

—¡Responde como hombre!

Joder…

Carraspeándose la garganta, respondió.

—Estoy enamorado de ella y la amo como a nadie —lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Y pretendo que, en un futuro, ella sea mi mujer.

No se escuchó tan patético cuando lo dijo, ya que en su mente siempre sonaba ridículo y meloso, gracias a Kami que no fue así.

—¿La has tocado?

La garganta se le tornó áspera. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

—¡Responde! ¿Le has puesto un dedo encima?

Cuando éste lo apuntó, por puro instinto retrocedió un paso.

¿Debía decir que sí? ¿Y si negaba? ¿La negación sólo confirmaría una verdad, no? ¿Y si por eso utilizaba el Shintenshin no jutsu en él y descubría todo lo que había hecho con Ino?

Mierda…

Iba a contestar, sin embargo una voz femenina se adelantó, rescatándolo de su desgracia.

—¡Papá, deja de amenazarlo!

—¡Princesita!

Fue testigo de cómo la expresión intimidante y violenta del Inoichi se transformó en una dócil y amable apenas vio a Ino.

—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de amenazar a mis novios?

¿Amenazar los novios de Ino? Enarcó una ceja; así que no había sido el único…

—Es sólo para que no te hagan daño, mi amor —le echó un rápido vistazo al Uchiha. —¡Así que más te vale, Uchiha, no ponerle un dedo encima!

—Caray, papá, no exageres. —Ino llegó al lado de Sasuke y lo tomó de la mano. —Si no quieres que nadie me ponga un dedo encima, ¿entonces cómo te daré nietos? ¿No querrás que me mantenga virgen o sí?

La expresión en el Yamanaka fue difícil de leer para el Uchiha. No sabía si estaba aterrorizado o disgustado.

—No digas eso frente a mí, princesa —Inoichi, exageradamente, se llevó ambas manos a las orejas, no queriendo escuchar las declaraciones de su inocente hija.

Sólo estaba aterrorizado.

—Está bien —Ino lo miró. —Sólo… no tienes que hacerlo, puedo cuidarme sola. Además… —miró a Sasuke ahora. —Sasuke no me hará daño, ¿cierto?

—Así es, Ino…

En ese preciso instante, Inoichi pudo confirmar que Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre correcto para su hija, porque la mirada que le dedicó a su _princesa_ y esa sonrisa embobada, era signo fidedigno de una verdad absoluta: la amaba sin condiciones.

Dejando caer ambos brazos a sus costados, se quedó conforme con la escena ante sus ojos.

—Me parece bien —clavó los ojos en el Uchiha. —Lo siento —le extendió la mano, la que fue correspondida de inmediato. —Cuida de mi hija —le dijo en tono paternal y sobreprotector. —, es lo más hermoso que tengo.

Sasuke asintió, haciéndose una promesa mental de proteger a Ino con su vida las veces que fuese necesario.

—Lo haré, Yamanaka-san.

—Estoy seguro que sí… —Inoichi sonrió malévolo.

Un extraño brilló en los ojos azules de aquel hombre le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. A continuación, el dolor en su mano fue terrible. ¿Acaso lo iba a fracturar?

—Papá, suéltalo…

La voz de Ino fue una clara advertencia, no obstante ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos casi en un desafío, más bien de parte de Inoichi.

—_¡Te mataré si no la cuidas! ¿Está claro, Uchiha?_

Sólo asintió en silencio, guardándose la advertencia en la cabeza y sin verbalizarla. No creyó que el Yamanaka lo amenazaría, además, telepáticamente.

—¡Papá!

—Está bien, princesa —soltó al Uchiha y abrazó a Ino, con pena. —No me dejes solo.

Sasuke juraría que lo escuchó sollozar.

—No, papá, nunca…

Ino miró y le sonrió amable. Pronto, a través de palabras sin sonido le comunicó que sólo se trataba un momento lábil para su padre.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevió a interrumpir la escena. Lo último que quería era sufrir más amenazas de muerte.

Eran suficientes para un sólo día…

.

* * *

.

**K**iba aceptó sin reclamos la solicitud de irse a una misión al País del Rayo por un periodo de un año. Le pareció lo más conveniente para poder despejar la cabeza de tantos problemas y asuntos emocionales que odiaba sentir.

Aún le costaba creer que haya perdido a Ino. Si bien fue una idea vaga cuando supo que ella ayudaría al Uchiha a encontrar pareja, decidió eliminar esa idea y creer que las cosas serían igual que siempre. Graso error, no debió confiarse.

Se sentía pésimo por haber perdido a quien consideró, en un determinado momento, la mujer de su vida. Ahora se reía amargamente por haber sido tan iluso. Sin embargo, sabía que algo de culpa tenía al respecto, no perdió a Ino porque sí, sino que también a causa de su baja tolerancia, acusaciones falsas y creencias que sólo terminaron por alejarlo de ella.

Reconocía su responsabilidad, no era tan ciego como para no creerlo así. Es como si creyese que Ino había dejado de amar a Sasuke cuando en realidad nunca fue así. Ino siempre había amado al Uchiha, aunque se haya implantado en la cabeza que no era así; al final sólo se engañó a sí misma.

—¡Wolf!

Miró a Akamaru y le hizo cariño en la cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo.

—Estaremos bien, amigo —le dijo, forzando una sonrisa. —Estaremos bien…

Sabía que sus palabras eran una instancia para darse ánimos, porque vaya que lo necesitaba.

—Yo sé que sí…

De inmediato giró la cabeza hacia la recién llegada.

—Ino…

—Hey… —ella se sentó en el césped, a un lado de Akamaru que se acomodaba a su lado. —Hola, amigo —acarició la cabeza del animal, rozando la mano de Kiba que seguía sobre éste.

Hubo un silencio por más menos unos tres minutos antes de que Ino hablara.

—Te debo una disculpa… —alzó las pupilas y lo miró. —Realmente lo siento, Kiba.

El Inuzuka bajó la mirada, buscando las palabras precisas para expresar.

¿Pedir disculpas?

¿Victimizarse?

Nah…

Sabía que, aunque fuese un conformista, Ino estaba mejor con Sasuke -su amor de toda la vida- que con él.

—¿Él te hace feliz?

Ino sonrió, asintiendo.

—Sí, mucho…

No quedaba nada más que hacer que pedir perdón también.

—También te debo una disculpa —vio cómo Akamaru se levantó y se fue de allí, dejándolos solos. —Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

—No —Ino posó una mano sobre la de él. —Yo fui quien te dañó. Tus actos sólo fueron consecuencia de lo que hice.

—No, Ino —frunció el ceño. —No justifiques algo que no es. Soy lo suficientemente hombre para reconocer mi error.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró.

—De verdad lo siento mucho —habló un tono más bajo. —Nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así…

—Lo sé —Kiba miró al cielo. —Yo tampoco quise que acabaran, pero… —tomó aire y exhaló. —Dime la verdad, ¿siempre estuviste enamorada de Sasuke, cierto?

—Nunca dejé de estarlo —hizo una pausa. —Me obligué a creer que sí, pero no pude.

—¿Él te trata bien?

—Sí…

—Entonces siempre debió ser él.

Ino se sorprendió por las palabras de Kiba. No se imaginaba esos dichos, no provenientes de él.

—¿Estarás bien?

Kiba rió arrogante, sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

—Siempre, preciosa… —por supuesto, sabía cuidarse solo.

La rubia rió, negando en silencio. No iba a cambiar nunca el Inuzuka.

—Estoy segura que sí —regalándole una bella sonrisa, se incorporó. —Te irá bien… —le dijo mientras se sacudía el pasto de su falda. —Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

—Así será.

Asintiendo, se alejó de él en completo silencio.

Kiba la observó caminar en dirección a la aldea.

—¡Wolf!

Miró a Akamaru que llegaba a su lado.

—¡Wolf, wolf!

—No, no es necesario, Akamaru.

—¡Wolf!

—Ya, ya, está bien —entre divertido e irritado, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la rubia hasta alcanzarla. —¡Ino! —la llamó, obligándola a detenerse.

Ella se volvió lento.

—Kiba…

La abrazó con fuerza, como hace rato tenía ganas de hacerlo, desde ese segundo en que ese aroma floral se coló por sus fosas nasales.

Cuando ella le correspondió, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate mucho tú también.

—Lo haré.

.

* * *

.

**L**levaba 7 meses de noviazgo con el Uchiha y no podía creer que ese maldito desgraciado la estuviera engañando. ¡Y mucho menos con esa frente de marquesina!

¿Cómo pudo Sakura dejar a Lee? ¿Cómo pudo ese bastardo de Sasuke dejarla por ella…? ¿Y cómo pudo su mejor amiga, traicionarla de esa manera?

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, sopesó el duro nudo en la garganta.

Tenía tanta rabia consigo misma por ser tan idiota. ¿Cómo no lo notó antes? ¿Cómo pudo hacer el ridículo por tanto tiempo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y por qué mierda nadie le dijo nada? De seguro era la CORNUDA más grande de todo Konoha y del País del Fuego.

Conteniendo la rabia que sentía, apretó con fuerza los puños al ver al Uchiha que se acercaba a una muy sonrojada Sakura.

¡Malditos los dos!

No pudiéndose controlar más, dejó de espiar por la ventana e ingresó a la casa de Sasuke, tan enojada, que la puerta casi se salió cuando la abrió.

—¡Tú! — señaló al Uchiha que sostenía una mano _de su ahora_ ex mejor amiga. —Te odio…

En realidad había querido decirle, más bien gritarle, un montón de groserías y vulgaridades para liberar esa presión que tenía en el pecho, pero la verdad es que apenas pudo hablar. Se le quebró la voz.

Haciéndoles saber que ella ya sabía que ellos la estaban engañando, quizás hace cuánto tiempo, se giró sobre sus talones y corrió a las afueras del complejo Uchiha.

No podía creerlo, ¿por qué la traicionó de esa manera? ¿Por qué a ella que le había entregado todo? Su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón, todo…

—¡Ino!

Escuchó que la llamaba, pero lo ignoró por completo. No iba a permitir que siguiera burlándose de ella nunca más. A Ino Yamanaka no le veían la cara de tonta dos veces.

—¡Ino!

Corrió más rápido, viendo apenas el camino, puesto que las lágrimas le habían nublado el campo visual.

No supo cómo, pero su cuerpo se paralizó.

Sólo había una persona que era capaz de hacer eso en Konoha, en realidad un clan completo, pero sólo un individuo lo suficientemente valiente –o estúpido- se atrevería a utilizarlo en ella.

—¡Suéltame, Shikamaru! —chilló, cerrando los ojos y no pudiendo controlar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Ino…

Esa era la voz de Sasuke. Se rehusó a mirarlo.

—¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, maldito bastardo!

—¡Ino, no es lo que tú crees! —Sakura también intercedió.

Cuando la escuchó, se irritó aún más de lo que estaba. Abriendo los párpados, clavó las pupilas en Sakura que estaba a un lado de Sasuke, justo frente a ella.

—¿Me creen estúpida o qué?

—Tsk, que eres problemática…

Le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a Shikamaru, preguntándose qué diablos hacía allí, no obstante eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. Lo verdaderamente relevante eran esos dos personajes que la traicionaron.

—N-No puedo creerlo… —apenas pudo pronunciar. —Y-Yo… Y-Yo te amo, Sasuke. Nunca te haría daño… nunca…— hipó, llevándose una mano al rostro para ocultar las lágrimas.

Al menos el idiota de Shikamaru había dejado de lado el jutsu de posesión de sombra en ella.

Otro bastardo más que la había traicionado, encubriendo a Sasuke y Sakura.

Por su parte, Sasuke tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta luego de ver llorar a Ino.

—Ino… —susurró, acercándose a ella.

—¡No me toques! —Ino dio un paso atrás, mostrándole un puño amenazador.

—Ino, yo te amo.

—¿Ah, sí? —lo miró a los ojos colérica. —Si me amaras como dices, no me habrías puesto los cuernos con ella —indicó a Sakura. —¿Cómo pudiste…?

—Ino, no es lo que crees, no te estaba engañando —Sasuke se comenzó a desesperar. No soportaba ver a Ino destrozada, mucho menos por su culpa.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces qué? —inquirió, entrecerrando los párpados con sospecha.

—Y-Yo sólo estaba…

Sakura, sin ya ninguna gota de paciencia, colapsó.

—Lo que estaba haciendo es practicar conmigo.

Ino la miró interrogante.

Aún más confundida, lloró.

¿Estaban practicando…?

—Tsk, están haciendo mal pensar a Ino, caray… —Shikamaru se posó delante de ella y la tomó de los hombros. —No es lo que estás imaginando. Sasuke sólo estaba actuando.

—¿Qué?

—Ya, Uchiha, es tu turno —El Nara se hizo a un lado. —Adelante, no compliquen más las cosas… —bufó con pereza, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero-

—¡Shh! —Shikamaru silenció a Sakura. —Déjalos en paz de una vez, es demasiado problemático.

La médico asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Debí traer la cámara, este momento será épico, créeme —susurró sólo para ellos dos.

Ino mirando fijamente a Sasuke, elevó una ceja rubia, esperando alguna excusa de parte de éste, aunque fuese barata, al menos así justificaría la bofetada que se moría por darle.

—Yo… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en reflejo de su nerviosismo. —Ino, yo… No estaba con Sakura engañándote…

—¿Entonces qué? —lo cortó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ella me estaba ayudando a… —se detuvo para respirar profundo y proseguir con mayor valor. —A cómo declararme…

—¿Qué?

Sasuke, nervioso como nunca antes en toda su vida, sacó unos cuantos papeles que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Eligió uno al azar y comenzó a recitarlo. A causa de los nervios había olvidado el discurso que tanto tiempo estuvo ensayando con Sakura.

—E-Eres como la sopa de mi ramen —enseguida negó en silencio y arrugó ese papel en donde salía una declaración escrita por Naruto.

Escuchó las risas de Sakura y Shikamaru a sus espadas. Se estaba, literalmente, muriendo de vergüenza.

—_¡Ah, NARUTO!_ —buscando bien las letras que él había escrito, comenzó a leer, no sin antes decirle a Ino que se alejaran unos cuantos metros de esos dos espectadores. —Cuando veo tus ojos, deseo permanecer toda mi vida a tu lado, compartiendo las alegrías y también las tristezas, porque… tus ojos me recuerdan por qué vivo y por qué estoy acá; porque eres lo único que quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida... —Se humedeció los labios antes de continuar. —Ino…

La rubia que estaba estática frente a él, de pronto comenzó a sentir su corazón bombear con fuerza en contra de su tórax.

No era lo que ella creía, ¿o sí?

Sí, seguramente se tratada de lo que creía, porque Sasuke Uchiha sólo relucía su modo cursi cuando tenía algo importante que decir. La primera vez que conoció ese lado de él fue cuando le pidió que fuese su novia, por lo tanto, si estaba utilizando cursilerías en su discurso en esa ocasión, era por algo serio… Algo como _eso…_

Armándose de valor y olvidando que estaba siendo observado, Sasuke reanudó su declaración, esta vez con voz melodiosa y bajita, sólo para que escuchara Ino.

—"Ino, eres todo lo que quiero cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos… Amor es todo lo que necesito, y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón…"

A Ino se le humedecieron los ojos al escucharlo cantar su canción preferida.

Maldito Uchiha que le derretía las entrañas con esas boberías cursis.

—"He estado esperando por tanto tiempo para que algo llegara, para que el amor viniera… Ahora nuestros sueños se están convirtiendo en realidad… Sí, estaré ahí para ti, Ino Yamanaka…" —se llevó una mano al pantalón y sacó una pequeña cajita de color azul claro. —¿Quieres ser mi alma? —y la abrió, revelando un lindo anillo adornado de pequeños zafiros, reflejo mismo de los iris de Ino.

Ino enmudeció, sin saber qué decir. Había quedado perpleja con tal declaración. Jamás en la vida se esperó algo así de parte de Sasuke, porque éste no era de esos hombres románticos ni atentos. Era casi insólito. Si no hubiese sido porque ella era experta en genjutsu, hubiese jurado que se trataba de una broma.

—Sasuke…

El suspenso fue tal, que Sakura ya estaba estresada y ansiosa.

—¡Responde ya! —chilló zamarreando a Shikamaru, como si éste fuese el responsable de contestar.

El grito de su amiga la trajo a tierra y a la realidad.

Miró el anillo frente a ella, luego a Sasuke que estaba ruborizado, atento a lo que hacía.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero la emoción era tan que apenas podía decir lo que sentía.

—S-Sí… —apenas pudo susurrar.

—Ino —Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo. —Te amo tanto, tanto… —le susurró al oído, regalándole suaves besos en la mejilla.

—También te amo, Sasuke… —correspondió de igual modo.

Cerrando los ojos, el Uchiha vio en un flash todos los momentos compartidos con Ino, confirmando que ella era, en definitiva, la mujer con la cual quería pasar y compartir el resto de sus días.

.

* * *

.

**E**n todo Konoha la pareja de recién casados; Uchiha-Yamanaka era conocida. Los aldeanos eran conscientes, además, de la unión entre ambos clanes y los propósitos que tenían ambos.

Sasuke por fin había logrado convertirse en Jounin –después de un año-, sin embargo, para su desgracia, había quedado a cargo de un equipo gennin que no resultó ser tan molesto como en un principio creyó.

Para él, lo ideal hubiese sido ser ANBU, mas luego de conversarlo con su mujer, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era rechazar esa idea, pues si querían tener hijos, Ino quería que el padre de éstos estuviera presente en todo momento y él como ANBU difícilmente iba a lograr ser un padre completo, por lo que desechó la idea.

Así que, conociéndose el propósito de los recién casados, todos sabían que los gritos que se escuchaban de la Yamanaka –de vez en cuando- no eran porque estuviesen discutiendo ni tampoco porque la estuviesen matando.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kotetsu e Izumo eran los más conscientes de eso.

—Tsk… —El Nara se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Tratando de pensar en algo que lo alejara de la realidad y de esos gemidos de satisfacción que retumbaban en las paredes. —Qué problemático…

Izumo sólo se encogió de hombros mientras que Izumo sonreía ladinamente.

—Sí… —parecía abatido, no obstante no lo estaba. Naruto sólo se encontraba sorprendido por cómo el Uchiha no perdía el tiempo.

Hace menos de dos horas, cuando lo había ido a buscar al complejo Uchiha, había escuchado ruidos similares. Y hace exactamente 37 minutos Sasuke se había encerrado con la rubia en el cuartel de ingreso a la aldea, desalojando a Kotetsu e Izumo de allí. Desconocía por qué la urgencia (aunque podía imaginarlo) en ellos, pero… ¿Acaso no podían estar separados un par de horas por lo menos? No es que le importara, sólo resultaba incómodo ser testigo de sus actos, aunque fuese de manera auditiva…

—¡Oh, Sasuke!

Shikamaru se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Escuchar a su mejor amiga, casi hermana, quejarse de ese modo no era música para sus oídos, en absoluto.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Sasuke, vestido con su traje ninja, salió del baño con una Ino visiblemente sonrojada detrás de él.

—¡Siento la demora, chicos!—Les dijo con energía, deteniéndose frente a ellos junto con su marido. —¡Y gracias!

—No hay de qué —fue Izumo quien habló. En ese momento ambos guardianes de la aldea regresaron a ver qué tal lucía su puesto de trabajo. Esperaban no encontrar algo desagradable.

—Por fin, problemática…

Ignorando a Shikamaru, Ino se volvió hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó con fuerza. —Te amo —le susurró al oído. —Te quiero sano y salvo, y antes de mi próximo periodo de ovulación, ¿sí?

—Sí… —Sasuke le dio un beso inocente antes de separarse de ella. Deseaba llegar cuanto antes, porque el intentar concebir un hijo era lo mejor y lo que más esperaba en la vida. —Sólo serán 4 días.

—Aún así —Ino sonrió. —Mientras más intentos, más posibilidades.

Oh, sí, eso lo sabía muy bien, era su parte preferida.

—¡Ejem! —Shikamaru que fue quien carraspeó la garganta, les echó un vistazo, indicativo para que se apresuraran.

—Te amo, Ino. —Le dijo separándose de ella.

—Yo también —Ino le regaló una sonrisa bella. —¡Éxito, chicos!

—Gracias, Ino-chan.

—Problemática —le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Y sin más, se alejaron de las puertas de Konoha mientras que Ino ingresó a la aldea para volver a su trabajo.

Luego de una pausa para poder descansar, Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

—Así que, teme… —se rió. —No estás perdiendo el tiempo, eh.

Shikamaru negó en silencio y bufó unas cuantas palabras por lo bajo, no quería ser partícipe de esa charla.

El Uchiha, con su actitud siempre estoica, firme y fría, asintió.

—Sí —confirmó, no importándole que el rubio se burlara de él, porque a fin de cuentas estaba luchando por hacer realidad su más anhelado sueño.

—Le estás poniendo empeño —Naruto alzó ambas cejas.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo antes de responder, ignorando las intenciones bajo ese gesto.

—Sí —dijo al final, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar a lo largo de su vida para lograr calma. Todos esos sueños rotos, el ser el único de su clan, su venganza, la verdad sobre Itachi y mucho más fue desastroso.

No fue fácil, nunca lo fue, pero se sentía tremendamente feliz en esa etapa en la cual se encontraba, estaba tranquilo y en paz. Las cosas las estaba haciendo bien, y estaban cumpliéndose.

—¿Entonces podríamos decir que ahora estás restableciendo tu clan?

Miró sin expresión a Naruto.

Iba a decirle algo en reproche, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que éste tenía razón, porque a fin de cuentas es lo que estaba haciendo, estaba restableciendo su clan, pero había algo distinto, algo que había cambiado y que no había notado hasta ese momento.

—No —negó, aún pensando en las palabras de Naruto.

Shikamaru que estaba ajeno a la conversación, lo miró atento.

—Mi clan se restableció el día en que Ino aceptó ser mi mujer —lo corrigió, con una sonrisa.

Después de Ino no se trató más de restablecer el clan, sino que de estar con ella, para ella y ser una familia. Restablecer el clan era una meta personal, un sentido egoísta, pero el planificar una familia junto a la mujer que amaba, era una meta compartida. Las prioridades eran las mismas, pero no iguales a las de un comienzo.

—Estamos formando una familia.

Naruto rió, dándole un golpecito en la espalda al Uchiha. Y Shikamaru, por su parte, lo miró atento, conforme con lo que había dicho.

—¿Ves? Te dije que las mujeres no eran sólo para procrear.

Sí, él también lo sabía. Lo pudo entender cuando se enamoró de Ino y ésta correspondió con la misma intensidad.

—Lo sé, dobe. Lo sé…

* * *

**FIN…**

* * *

Último capítulo. ¡Sí! Realmente estoy muy emocionada de haber terminado con este fic y feliz de haber escrito una escena tan cursi sin que me diera urticaria xD Fue entretenido escribirlo y, al fin de cuentas, terminé tolerando a Sasuke, más de lo que creí en un principio. Un desafío más completo ;D  
Agradeceré eternamente a quienes me acompañaron en esta aventura, fueron muy leales conmigo. Son unos lectores grandiosos, así que siempre tendré algo de ustedes en mí. Fue divertido leer los comentarios y demás, así que… Gracias, gracias y gracias.

Sólo me queda pendiente el epílogo. Ahí será todo más familiar y se verá a Kiba de nuevo, no me he olvidado de él.

La canción es "Heaven" de Bryan Adams.

Espero que les guste, y cualquier cosa; si les parece mal, bien, horrible, etc., ya saben qué hacer. Sólo un comentario ahí abajito y listo.

Un abrazo, Ellie.


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**Restableciendo el clan**

.

**E**pílogo

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

—**D**e verdad lo siento mucho…

—¡No! —La furiosa mujer chilló, caminando con rapidez hacia la puerta. Era tanta la cólera de ella, que el color rojizo de sus mejillas se veía ardiente.

—Por favor, no puedo perderte —La voz de Ino tenía cierto tono de desesperación.

—Mire… —Ésta se detuvo una vez que abrió la puerta. —¡Sus hijos son unos verdaderos demonios! Búsquese a otra persona. ¡Renuncio!

—¡P-Pero! —Ino no alcanzó a continuar cuando su ahora ex niñera se había marchado cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando la coloración blanca de la entrada.

¿Cuántas niñeras llevaba ya ese mes? Tres, quizás cuatro…

—_Mierda…_ —masculló para sí.

En ese momento, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Creyó que quizás Shizuma se había arrepentido y volvería a cuidar de sus niños, tenía esa esperanza –algo ficticia eso sí-, sin embargo no fue así. La persona que había ingresado no era más su hijo mayor.

—¿Mamá?

Lo miró a los ojos antes de saludarlo.

—Hola, Itachi…

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. —¿Por qué Shizuma iba arrancando así?

Ino suspiró con desgano.

—Ella renunció… —Aún le daba trabajo creer que había perdido otra niñera más.

¡Era la decimoquinta, por Kami!

—No me digas que…

—Sí —interrumpió a su hijo, dándose media vuelta para volver a la cocina junto con él.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez? —preguntó siguiéndole los pasos a su madre.

—La ataron y la encerraron en el baño durante toda la mañana… En realidad, fue hasta que llegamos con Sasuke.

Itachi negó en silencio. Ino le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo antes de encogerse de hombros. Ya no sabía qué más hacer… En definitiva sus hijos sí eran unos verdaderos demonios.

Una vez en la amplia cocina, se detuvo a un lado de una mesa junto con Itachi, mientras observaban a Sasuke mirar intensamente a los trillizos y al menor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke se paseó de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados sobre el tórax, bajo la atenta contemplación de sus cuatro hijos menores.

—Ahora —dijo en un tono grave, deteniéndose frente a ellos que estaban uno al lado del otro frente a él. —¿De quién fue la idea? —les echó un vistazo a cada uno para notar algún indicio de culpa en ellos. No obstante éstos ni siquiera se inmutaron. —Lo volveré a repetir, ¿de quién fue la idea? —Con alzar la voz fue suficiente para que sus hijos confesaran quién fue el responsable.

Los trillizos de 4 años, copia exacta de Sasuke, apuntaron coordinadamente hacia el menor de los Uchiha; Tora.

Ino se aguantó las ganas de reír. ¿Cómo era posible que esos chiquillos fuesen tan listos? ¿Y cómo inculpaban a un pequeño de apenas 1 año y 5 meses?

—Tora… —Sasuke lo miró.

Sabía que el pequeño no había sido, de seguro ni siquiera tenía participación con los hechos, no obstante no podía reír para no perder su estatus de poder y respeto delante a sus hijos.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Aunque intentó dirigirle una mirada dura, no pudo. El primer y único rubio de los Uchiha le causaba una ternura incontrolable.

—¿Papa-ta?

Ahora sí que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, aunque intentó disimularla lo mejor que pudo para pasar desapercibido. Negando en silencio, los miró una última vez antes de darles la espalda.

—Están todos castigados. —Fue su sentencia, mirando a Ino que asentía en silencio. —Nada de televisión ni galletas ni visitas a su abuelo en las próximas dos semanas.

—¡Pero, papá! —el reclamo al unísono de los trillizos no se hizo esperar.

—¡No hay peros! —se dio vuelta y los observó con detenimiento. —Sino quedarán 2 semanas más castigados.

—¿Papa-ta?

Una vez más le dieron ganas de reír. Por supuesto que no castigaría a Tora en serio, pero debía hacerlo frente a todos para que creyesen que estaba siendo justo. Así se evitaba los reclamos y conflictos de los trillizos que eran de temer.

—Se van todos a su cuarto.

—¡Ugh!

Los trillizos refunfuñaron por lo bajo, pero de todos modos se fueron a la habitación. Lo mismo hizo el más pequeño que no alcanzó a salir de la cocina, pues Ino lo tomó en brazos.

—Mi amor —le susurró. —¿Quién lo estaba culpando? —habló suave, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano.

—Uuu —apuntó hacia las escaleras que conducía a las habitaciones.

Ino rió, dándole tiernos besos a Tora.

—¡Te adoro! —le dijo, dejándolo en el suelo. —Ahora ve con Itachi y vayan a ver a Hoshi —ordenó mirando al mayor, con la clara intención de que los dejaran solos para poder charlar, y no tenía mejor excusa que éstos fuesen a ver cómo estaba su mascota; un can, el mismo que le había regalado Kiba cuando eran novios.

Una vez que se fueron, comenzaron a charlar.

—Takeshi, Kazuo y Tomoya son demasiado listos para nuestro bien.

—Tienes razón —y claro que concordaba con Sasuke. Ese trío era muy perspicaz. —Ahora no sé de a dónde conseguiremos otra niñera… —hizo un mohín mientras se sentaba en una silla y se apoyaba en la mesa.

—Yo menos —Sasuke la imitó, sentándose a un lado de ella. —¿Alguna idea?

Ino negó.

—Nada… —respiró largo y tendido. —Con el historial de renuncias que tenemos, dudo que alguien más quiera cuidar de ellos…

—Lo sé… —Sasuke se preguntó de dónde los trillizos sacaban tanta energía. Si no fueran idénticos a él juraría que eran hijos de Naruto. —Faltan dos meses para que cumplan 5 años, quizás podríamos inscribirlos en la academia a tiempo completo.

A la Yamanaka esa idea le pareció brillante. No obstante, para que éstos fueran aceptados debían tener los 5 años cumplidos, y aún faltaban dos meses para ello y un mes más para el ingreso, lo que dejaba un saldo de 3 meses. ¿Quién iba a cuidarlos durante ese periodo? Sasuke podría ayudar por las mañanas, por supuesto. Sin embargo a veces se iba de misión por semanas y eso le dejaba todo el cuidado a ella, sin considerar que ya había vuelto a trabajar a tiempo completo al Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación. ¿Quién los cuidaría entonces…?

—¿Y cómo lo haremos mientras, Sasuke? —Ino fijó las pupilas en él. —Yo podría regresar más temprano a casa, ¿pero y durante las mañanas? Sé que estás tú, pero no es todos los días.

—No te preocupes —Sasuke le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con ella. —Hallaremos una solución, después de todo son sólo 3 meses. Podría hablar con Naruto para evitar las misiones fuera de Konoha por ese tiempo.

—Es una opción… —sonrió. —También podría hablar para regresar más temprano.

—Lo sé —le levantó la mano y le besó el dorso con cariño. —Ya encontraremos una solución…

—Sí…

Y esa era una de las facetas que más le gustaba a Ino de Sasuke, ese rol de padre cooperador con alternativas para resolver conflictos en conjunto la hacían sentirse afortunada. Sí, definitivamente era una mujer con suerte al tener un marido tan solidario en términos familiares. Bueno, en otros ámbitos también.

—¿Sabes…? —se acercó más a él y lo abrazó. —Hace tiempo que no practicamos para una niña… —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sugestión.

—¿Hace tiempo? —arqueó una ceja divertido. —Si mal no recuerdo, fue ayer en la noche…

—Exactamente… —Ino le dio un beso suave que fue suficiente para encender todas las pasiones carnales de su marido.

No era una sorpresa, era por las prácticas que Ino no dejaba de tener niños…

.

* * *

.

**F**ueron 3 meses del terror al cuidado de sus hijos, pero salió todo bien para Ino. Ahora los trillizos estaban en la academia por jornada completa, así que tenía un descanso de ellos. No es que se quejara, en absoluto, sino que el tener tiempo para sí había perdido sentido hace años.

En la actualidad una niñera se ocupaba sólo de Tora, que era el niño más tranquilo de la aldea. Bueno, era una exageración, pero sí era bastante calmado, no molestaba para nada.

Iba saliendo de su trabajo cuando se encontró con Itachi.

—Hola, amor —lo saludó, dándole un abrazo. —¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Itachi sonrió.

—Agotador, pero productivo.

—Me parece —Ino le revolvió los cabellos y caminó junto a él para llegar a casa.

—El jueves iremos al país del Rayo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ino era una madre orgullosa de su hijo.

Itachi a los 10 años ya era un Chūnin, si bien parecía seguir los pasos de su tío fallecido, era consciente de la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha. Incluso manifestó que su objetivo no era unirse al servicio ANBU, sino que demostrar que los Uchiha podían desempeñarse como Jōnin –y quizás especializarse en el Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación, gracias al vínculo Yamanaka- y ser tan buen ninja como los de un rango superior, tal cual como su padre y su madre.

—Sí, iremos con Konohamaru-sensei.

—Vaya, eso es genial. ¿Rango C?

—Así es.

Ino lo abrazó. A pesar de los años, él seguía siendo su bebé. Así que independiente del rango de la misión y lo fuerte que era su hijo, se preocupaba por la integridad física de Itachi. Era algo inevitable.

—¿Mamá? —la llamó cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué lloras?

Ino se sorprendió por esa pregunta, por lo que de inmediato se palpó las mejillas, corroborando que en realidad estaba llorando.

Rió.

—No lo tomes como algo preocupante, son las hormonas —le dijo a Itachi, aún riendo.

—¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?

No supo si su hijo sonaba sorprendido o disgustado. Aunque si lo pensaba bien… Sí, ya casi parecía coneja. ¿Quizás Itachi lo percibía de ese modo? ¿Cómo una máquina de hacer bebés?

Sacudió la cabeza. Conocía perfectamente a su hijo, estaba sorprendido.

—Así es.

—Vaya… —Itachi se detuvo a la entrada del complejo Uchiha. —¿Papá lo sabe?

—No, sólo me enteré hoy. Y dudo que lo haya descubierto, sólo tengo 3 semanas.

—¿No es riesgoso?

Ino rió. Sabía que no estaba tan joven como hubiese querido, no obstante a sus 35 años era edad suficiente para un último hijo, porque sí, sería definitivamente su último embarazo, fuese una niña o no. Después de todo no quería arriesgarse tampoco a presentar un embarazo patológico por su edad.

—Un poco —le acarició los hombros a Itachi. —Pero será el último, créeme.

Itachi asintió en silencio.

—Espero que sea una niña. —Le dedicó una sonrisa a su madre.

—Yo también, amor, yo también.

.

* * *

.

**H**ikari era una hermosa muchachita de largo cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos azules grisáceos. Según la población de Konoha, una de las más bellas mujeres del país del fuego. Y, claro, Sasuke estaba de acuerdo, no obstante no sabía si estar feliz por eso o no.

A los 17 años, Hikari llamaba la atención de todo exponente masculino en un radio de 4 kilómetros, hecho que devastaba por completo a Sasuke. Odiaba, realmente odiaba cómo miraban a su pequeña, motivo por el cual solía escoltarla –a escondidas, por supuesto- cuando ella salía a caminar por las calles de la aldea.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces acá? —Ino posó ambos brazos sobre sus caderas mientras que pisaba insistentemente el piso.

—¡Ino!

—¿Y bien?

Al verse descubierto, no quedó más que relatarle lo que a él le parecían los hechos. Ino estuvo de acuerdo en algunas cosas, en otras no.

—No, Sasuke —Ino suspiró. —Hikari es una chica que sabe lo que hace, es una excelente kunoichi, tienes que confiar en ella.

—¡Y lo hago! —se defendió. —No confío en los demás que la miran como un trozo de carne.

—Vaya, vaya… —se rió. Las palabras que había utilizado Sasuke eran las mismas que muchas veces Inoichi recurrió para decir exactamente lo mismo sobre los chicos que la cortejaban en su juventud. —Ahora entiendes a papá, ¿no?

—Sí…

—Ven, vamos. Hikari sabe cómo manejar una situación desafortunada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Los músculos se le tensaron al Uchiha. ¿Acaso alguien había intentado pasarse de listo con su pequeña?

Ino, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su marido, negó en silencio.

—¡Sólo vamos, joder! Y déjate de ser un mal pensado.

—Pero, Ino…

—¡Vamos!

Como siempre, Sasuke Uchiha perdió bajo los encantos de Ino Yamanaka. Así que con resignación la siguió, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su hija que conversaba amenamente con la hija de Kiba Inuzuka y Hanabi Hyuuga.

.

* * *

.

**S**asuke recordó por qué era tan difícil ser mujer. La primera vez que lo entendió fue cuando Ino dio a luz a Itachi, y lo recordó años más tarde con el parto de los trillizos, el de Tora y Hikari. No obstante en esos momentos… Kami, se le destrozó el alma ver a Hikari gritar por las contracciones y llorar en posición fetal por el dolor.

Ino que estaba al lado de su hija, le limpiaba con calma el sudor que caía por su frente.

De acuerdo a lo que había dicho el médico, aún le faltaban 6 centímetros más para completar la dilatación. Además como era primeriza, el proceso solía durar más de 12 horas… y llevaban apenas 5.

—¡Ahhh!

No pudo aguantar más los gritos de su pequeña. Salió de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole rápido.

Iba a matar al desgraciado de Sora –hijo de Naruto y Hinata- por haberle hecho eso a su hija. ¡Cómo pudo!

—Cálmate.

Cuando sintió una mano en la espalda, de inmediato se relajó. Era el poder que Ino tenía para con él. Era capaz de tranquilizarlo y sentirse calmado al instante.

—Ella estará bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ino le sonrió del mismo modo en que lo hizo cuando ella estaba a punto de tener a Itachi.

—Porque es una Yamanaka.

Sonrió, porque su esposa tenía razón. Ino era fuerte, Hikari lo era aún más. No había duda que eran las mujeres más fuerte que conocía.

—Tienes razón…

.

* * *

.

**E**n realidad, Sasuke nunca imaginó en tener tantos nietos. A sus 79 años de edad, creyó que quizás tendría unos seis o siete nietos, considerando el sensibilizar la fibra emocional en sus hijos en función a restablecer el clan Uchiha, sin embargo no imaginó que tendría 16 nietos sin tener que recurrir a su discurso penoso de contribuir al clan.

Al menos, eso es lo que le había dicho Ino…

—¡Shh, que la abuelita Ino nos va a contar una historia!

Le sujetó la mano a su señora que estaba a su lado, entrelazando los dedos con ella.

—¿Qué historia quieren saber? —preguntó Ino, sonriendo al cuarteto de niñas que estaban a sus pies, esperando con ansiedad un relato de vida.

—¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron? ¿Fue una historia de amor como en las películas?

—¡Yo escuché que la abuelita Ino tenía como novio al abuelito de Ayame!

—¿Kiba Inuzuka?

—¡Ewww!

No pudo evitar reír. La información que tenían esas niñas respecto a ellos era sorprendente.

—¡Pero la abuelita Ino ahora está con el abuelito Sasuke!

—Entonces… —Aiko, la hija menor de Itachi miró sorprendida a sus primas. —Eso significa que…

Se escuchó un grito agudo de las niñas.

—¿Fue un triángulo amoroso?

—¿Cómo conquistaste el corazón del abuelito?

—¡Kyaaa!

—¡Cuéntenos cómo se enamoró del abuelito, por favor!

Sasuke negó en silencio. Sus nietas eran bastante… románticas para su propio bien, dado que siempre les pedían relatar historias de amor. Le preocupaba el futuro de esas niñas enamoradizas… Aunque se las imaginaba igual que Ino. Quizás era sólo la edad. Rogaba que fuese eso.

—Conocí a Sasuke… —Ino apretó con fuerza la mano arrugada de su marido. —F-Fue cuando…

Al escucharla insegura y con vacilación, casi pudo sentir cómo el corazón se le trisó. Con cuidado alzó su otra mano y la condujo hacia el rostro de Ino, para acariciarle la mejilla, en claro gesto de transmitir calma.

—No te preocupes… —dijo sólo para ella. Él se encargaría de narrar la historia.

La vejez no fue piadosa con ellos.

Ino sufría de Alzheimer. Si bien la_ mayoría _de las veces sabía quiénes eran las personas que estaban a su lado y era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma, no recordaba nada sobre su juventud.

Y él había perdido la visión a los 67 años. El prolongado uso del Sharingan, sumado a los años, había terminado por acabar con sus ojos.

—Yo les contaré como fue… —Sasuke comenzó, sintiendo cómo Ino le acariciaba la mano. —Fue cuando tenía 23 años...

A pesar de que como viejos no estaban en las mejores condiciones físicas, consideraba que todos los años vividos junto a Ino habían sido los mejores de su vida.

No le importaba tener que recordarle a Ino –todos los días- quién era él. No le importaba tener que relatarle todos los días la misma historia. No le importaba saber que la mecha de vida se iba acabando.

—Ella trabajaba en la florería de Inoichi.

Y recordó, con una sonrisa amplia, su primer encuentro –después de mucho tiempo- con ella. Había sido desastroso, pero inolvidable para él. Ese encuentro y los demás fueron los mejores.

—Ino fue mi celestina…

Se escuchó un sonoro "oh" en la sala. Y fueron muchos más mientras extendió la historia.

—Nadie pudo capturar mi corazón como ella.

Ahora un "awwww" corearon las niñas.

—¿La amas, abuelito?

Ino sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke. Éste al percatarse de ese calor sobre él le regaló un beso en la frente, al menos así pudo reconocer anatómicamente.

—Siempre… —Sonrió con sinceridad.

Sí, sería así por siempre, porque, en definitiva, Ino Yamanaka era sus ojos. Y él, Sasuke Uchiha, era su mente y sus recuerdos.

* * *

_Te convertiste en la luz de mi lado oscuro_  
Seal

* * *

Vaya…es realmente triste terminar este fic. Sin embargo ya era tiempo de hacerlo. Como saben, estaré eternamente agradecida con cada una de las personas que siguió mi historia. No tienen idea de lo feliz y agradecida que estoy con cada uno de ustedes. Eh, a todo esto, me inspiré en este fic en base a una canción, precisamente de Seal -no me pregunten por qué ni de dónde salió la inspiración, porque no tengo idea xD- que se llama Kiss from a rose.

Mi próximo y último Fanfiction será un SasuIno. Quien ganó con un 52% de las votaciones. Será un fanfic de aproximadamente 12 capítulos, y estará inserto en el universo de Naruto post Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Se llamará "Lazos del destino". Cuando tenga varios capítulos listos lo publicaré, mientras tanto terminaré con los demás fics para no dejar nada pendiente.

Sin más, les agradezco –sí, soy insistente- muchísimo el apoyo hacia mis escritos. Un abrazo apretado a todos/as.

Saludos, Ellie.


End file.
